Chaotic: His war game
by Starart132
Summary: One year ago, a boy makes a wish to a shooting star. The wish becomes true and the city has creatures of Perim appearing. The wish makes his dream become true but his nightmare and monster too. The Wisher, a strange one will give 15 scanners to 15 humans and partners. A war game will begin. 7 places open on 12 for now. the 3 others name are already written.
1. Under holy star Meeting occurs part 1

AC: Dear readers. You are probably wondering why I'll make a story similar to Chaotic in the human world. It is because I notice in that story that character development was weak because the story was fast. Do not worry, I will not erase or end it. I'll make a side story in which the pace of the story will be slower. There will also have 5 protagonists with 5 creatures, one per tribe. The 5 tribe's creatures are already chosen but 2 humans aren't for the Danian tribe with Faash and the M'arrillian tribe with Phelphor.

For the 2 humans, they will be children between 6 and 11 years old. I will give them a back story considering the personality they will have.

The 2 who will create them will be 2 major supporters: Jason Nightlight and Ladyanaconda.

Sorry Blitz190. You are also a major supporter...I will give you in compensation the choice of which of the 2 group your character will be in and also which name and creatures partner and tribe. Depending of the group, they can be more good than evil.

I am glad to have the 3 major reviewers to choose first who they want. The 9 others will by anyone else.

There will be no military in this story, gun etc. It will be fighting against nightmare and other team.

It will take long before the team will be done compare to the other story because I want a slower speed of story development.

There will be also 2 more groups of the same number prepare the same way. One group is evil and the other one will use both group. There will not appear for a while. When the time comes, you will be able to create a character and their partner in a few exceptions.

There will also be an evil creature's name nightmare that will attack the city and I hope you will like a slower story with more moment between characters, which the other one was more poor.

Yeah...I become more ambitious but I won't give up the other story.

I inspire the story of living among monster with Creatures in the human world and I now am inspired by him to write this one.

**Summary: **One year ago, a boy makes a wish to a shooting star. The wish becomes true and the city has creatures of Perim appearing. The wish makes his dream become true but his nightmare and monster too. The Wisher, a strange one will give 15 scanners to 15 humans and partners. A war game will begin. 9 places open on 12.

* * *

_There is a story that says that when you see a shooting star, you can make a wish._

A young boy is on the ground and he looks at an imposing figure under the rain.

_Wish under the star can come true if you wish strong enough._

"What...What are you?" Asks the boy who doesn't see things clearly.

_A young boy makes a wish a while ago._

"What do you mean? I should ask you that question." Says the imposing figure.

_He makes a strong and complex wish on his dying bed. Wish containing dreams._

"Wait a minute...You...You are him." Says the boy surprise by him.

_He dies from his disease and his wish has come true for the others._

"Him?...Let me present myself...I've forgot about it. I am one of the general of the Overworld...I am Tangath Toborn."

_But the wish also contains nightmare that creates from the wish of a better life...Nightmare are dangerous...Everyone will confront themselves or die...When the game and TV series of Chaotic...Become real. A war will begin...The game for someone else._

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Prologue: Under the holy star Meeting occurs: Part one**

**1 year ago: Hospital**

The sound of the cardiogram goes at a normal rhythm. The cardiogram is attached to the chest of a young boy of 6 years old, reaching terminal disease. He now has pale to white skin looking outside, waiting for his life to end and being free of his pain. He looks at the TV screen and he sees his favorite show going on. He is now reaching the end of the second seasons and sees how the M'arrillian invasion ends. He really likes the show even for his young age and he also likes the card game. He learns fast the rules and play with those of the hospital. Sadly, he will never get out of the hospital and play with the other kids. This card game and the TV series were his only distraction. He then sees the generic saying that the show ends and he turns around outside. The sky was full of star. The big city has his light close for tonight when the shooting stars will come. He wishes he can see them. The moon was big and is shining in the sky and makes his eyes shine too.

He then sees it, Shooting stars falling from the skies. One of them was bigger and shinier than any stars in the sky. He then remembers what his mother told him. _If you make a wish under the shooting start; it might come true. _He then closes his eyes and he makes a wish. It is not a simple wish. He didn't wish to live a normal life. He wishes for something more. He wants the Chaotic game to become real and creatures of Perim be on Earth and lived a fantastic journey with them. He wants the 5 tribes to come on Earth, with a few restrictions. He then opens his eyes and he sees the star changing color from his blue light to a red one and explodes in midair.

The cardiogram suddenly gets worse. The heart of the kid beat slower and slower and it emit a continued bip indicating that his heart has stop giving sighs of life. The doctors and infirmaries come and try saving him...But it is too late. He is dead. So young to die, but the will of the stars will respect his wish.

* * *

**1 year later: Elementary school**

The bell rings, it is the end of school for everyone and they get out of the school running. 2 boys walk together and they are being a little provocation by the students when they pass near them.

"Hey look! It's the 2 girly men!" Shouts one of them.

"When are you going wearing makeup?" Asks another one of them.

The 2 boys who are being mock regret their mistake they have done one year ago. They sigh and continue ignoring them.

What is worse is the fact that they are partially right. The 2 boys are Tomgirl. They have some feminine behavior that causes them mockery. It becomes worse when they both make the mistake of acting too much like a girl one day at school. The boys are mocking them and the girls are interest in them. Their personality makes the 2 friendlier to the girl. They also both hate violent sports, they often cry like girls, etc.

The taller one is Julius. He is 11 years old and his size is 4ft. and 2 inch. He is a Caucasian originally of Quebec until they move to Stardust after a big situation that end in court. He has blue eyes and long blond hair attach to his back by a red ribbon of his mother which she didn't use. He wears a red T-shirt since it is a hot day of September and also a blue shorts. He lives with his mother only who has 2 jobs and they rarely see each other's. Even so, she is his hero and they have a strong link uniting them.

His only friend is Jack who's 10 years and his height is 3ft. 7 inch. He wears blue glasses. He is originally of the New York City but his parents decides to move out to Stardust. He has peach skin with Asian blue eyes. He has brown short hairs on which he has blue taint for being a little more exotic. He wears a blue T-shirts and a brown short. He lives with his mother who also has 2 jobs and his drunken father who does nothing of his life except sitting and does nothing with his fat beer stomach.

It makes it clearer why they are more Tomgirl persons.

They talk together about the usual stuff: Chaotic game and school. Julius is a player who prefers the Overworld creatures while his friend prefers the Underworld. It didn't matter to them and they love playing this game against each other's and they always finish on a draw.

They walk together until they separate when they are close to their home.

* * *

**Julius home**

Julius has open his TV and is waiting for the Chaotic show to begin when the door of his house knock. He puts the TV on mute and he goes opening the door.

"Hello." Says Julius.

"Hello...Julius." Says the man reading the card.

"What is it?" He asks carefully.

"I am here to give you this package free of charge." Says the delivery guy.

"Hum...I didn't ask anything." Says Julius.

"We know, it is a gift from that you have to take...He paid us to give it to you and be sure you'll take it...He says you'll like the gift by tomorrow." Says the delivery guy.

It was strange, but Julius doesn't care and he takes the package. He then closes the door and puts it on the table.

"Should I open it?" He asks to himself. He cannot resist curiosity and he opens it. He looks inside and he sees a blue scanner like in the Chaotic show. "Ok...Why did I receive this?"

He sees that there's a letter and he opens it and starts reading.

Dear Julius,

You are probably wondering the reason you receive a scanner. If I'm wrong...I've try. This is a scanner you win has a special price for you talent in the game. This scanner will change the Chaotic game forever if you pick it up and follows the instruction on this letter.

First, mark you name on the scanner.

Julius did as the letter ask. The scanner says:

**Welcome to Chaotic player Julius, live a unique experience like you never live before.**

Julius focuses on the letter.

Now, you will have to go to the Heaven Park at midnight and you will receive a special price. If you do not come, you will miss a great opportunity. If you go there, you will meet someone special and then...Everything is possible for you.

Sigh: The Wisher.

Julius looks at the letter with suspicion but once again, curiosity win and he'll go to that place a midnight.

* * *

**Heaven Park: Midnight**

Julius was a little late when he runs at the direction of the park. He was unlucky this night as the clouds were big and let the rain fall from the sky. He continues running under the rain that way for a while until he reaches the park, completely wet and in a not so good mood. He starts regretting his decision. He checks his watch and it says that midnight will come soon. He then accelerates and tries finding a place where to wait until he bumps on someone's back. He falls on his butt and he shakes his head. He realises he has bump into someone's back and he sees him turning around.

"You better be careful whe-" The big and imposing figure stays quiet surprise by what he sees. He sees a tail.

Julius is on the ground and he looks at an imposing figure under the rain. He doesn't believe what he is currently seeing and only one question is on his lips.

"What...What are you?" Asks Julius who doesn't see things clearly.

"What do you mean? I should ask you that question." Says the imposing figure. This time, he recognises the voice from a TV show. The Chaotic show.

"Wait a minute...You...You are him." Says Julius surprise by him.

The big figure is completely lost by what he has said and also about who he was. The big figure recognises a child in front of him and he tries to appear peaceful so he will not scare or hurt him.

"Him?...Let me present myself...I've forgot about it. I am one of the general of the Overworld...I am Tangath Toborn." Says the overworlder.

"How?...That's...impossible." Says Julius.

"What are you talking about?" Asks Tangath. He then sneezes. The rain was cold.

Tangath Toborn is an Overworlder who has the appearance of a lion. He has brown skin and brown long hair. He has a long lion tail at his back. He wears a metal plate on his left hand, a blue shorts and metal plates for his legs. He is muscular and he has on his back his sword he always have with him. The difference is that he doesn't have an anime cartoon appearance. He is a real flesh and blood one.

"You...Here...That is not possible." Says Julius.

"...Calm down...Explain to me what do you mean by that." Says Toborn with a small and friendly smile.

"Well...Sorry! I forgot to introduce myself...I am Julius!"

"Good...Julius...can you explain what do you mean by that please?" Asks Toborn with the same friendly smile. He wants to win the trust of this strange overworlder.

"It...It will be easier...If I show you." Says Julius.

"Then show me please." Says Toborn.

Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip Bip.

The scanner starts ringing. Julius takes it and he looks at it.

**Congratulation! You have found your partner for the game that is starting now. Tangath Toborn list of attack will appears on your scanner. The rules of the game will appear when the first battle will occurs.**

Julius looks at this while Tangath Toborn walks by his side. When he was close to Julius, he quickly moves away from Tangath until a distance between them is made. He gives his a scared face and Tangath knows it isn't a normal one.

"Calm down...I only want to see that." Says Tangath.

"I know...But don't come too close." Says Julius with a mistrusting voice. It wasn't point at him but Tangath doesn't want to ask any questions since he is in an unknown place and he doesn't want to cause trouble now.

"What does it say?" Asks Tangath.

"That's what I don't understand...It says...Well..." Julius repeats the message. The overworlder looks surprise and he is a little angry by this. Not after Julius who is clearly as lost at him but at the one who causes all this.

"Alright...Show me why it is impossible for me to be here...And also...What are you and where am I?" Asks Tangath Toborn.

"I'll explain after I show too you what I mean." Says Julius.

Tangath Toborn nods and he follows Julius, in a respective distance of course.

* * *

**Elsewhere midnight: Abandon house**

Jack now feels stupid to have accepted the scanner in the box and going to an abandon house. At least, he's not under the rain waiting for something to appear and he isn't seeing his dad getting drunk once again and wasting the money his mom won with hard working and sweat. He has obtained the scanner of red color the same way has Julius but he doesn't know that for now. He starts searching around until he stands against a wall and do nothing. He then starts to hear footsteps and he looks around. The sound was a big one and it wasn't a weak one too. He looks around and he then sees in front of him something he absolutely not expected. An Underworlder of the Chaotic game was in front of him. He looks at him.

"What do you want minus?" Shouts the Underworlder.

Jack recognises Rothar by his Minotaur appearance.

He is a big underworlder of 8ft. and 8 inches high. He has big muscles covering all of his body and shows his dominant stature. He has orange-red skin covering all of his body. He is wearing a brown armor covering his chest and belly. He has metal plates at the outside section of his wrist to the upper arms. He has a green short attaching by a belt. He wears metal plates at his knee to protect it. He has long purple hairs at his head. His face is serious and looks like nothing can scare him. He has 2 ears and his right one has a silver right on it. He has 2 white horns at the top of his head. On his back is his battle ax made of a solid silver metal and seems sharp.

Jack looks at him and hates being call a minus, small, etc. especially by a big man. He remains calm since he cannot win a fight or verbal confrontation against him.

Rothar looks at him and he thinks he is wasting his time. He will not kill a kid...Even if he seems like an Overworlder. There is no honor and only a weak one or crazy will do that.

"I was waiting here for something...And you show up...But you...That is impossible." Says Jack.

"...Wait...Where am I?" Asks Rothar.

"You do not know...How are you even...here?" Asks Jack.

"Listen short one, I do not want to waste time. Tell me where I can go if I want to return to the underworld...Now!" Shouts Rothar.

"I...I do not know." Replies Jack. "You aren't even supposed to be here."

"...Explains." Orders Rothar.

"Well-" He was cut by the scanner beeping.

He opens it and reads the message.

**Congratulation! You have found your partner for the game that is starting now. Rothar list of attack will appears on your scanner. The rules of the game will appear when the first battle will occurs.**

"Ok...It is weird." Says Jack. Rothar was behind him and he has read the message too.

"What is this? What is this all about?!" Shouts Rothar furious.

"How should I know something that just happen?!" Shouts back Jack.

"You are lucky to be a little kid because I would have smashed you right now!" Replies Rothar.

"I...What?! I thought you would smash me anyway." Says Jack. "Well...Anyway...I think here is not the best place to answer your question."

"...True...Worm." Says Rothar. His insults are getting worse about Jack size.

"The name is Jack! Jerk." Says Jack furious.

Jack starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Asks Rothar.

"My home...I do not intend to do what the scanner says or stick with you any longer so do what you want." Says Jack. He doesn't want to be with an Underworlder who mocks his size.

Rothar looks at him and he decides to follow him.

"Wait up!" Orders Rothar. "I will not let my only lead go away!"

He follows Jack who moves discreetly at the direction of his home.

They walk that way and Rothar doesn't say anything for a while. He walks way much slower than usual and he has enough. It wouldn't have been this bad if it wasn't raining on him for a while and using his patience.

"Move faster minus." Orders Rothar.

Jack goes slower.

"..." Rothar looks at him and he understood the silent message. "Faster!"

Jack returns to his normal speed and Rothar doesn't say anything. They walk together at the direction of Jack home, unaware that Julius and Tangath Toborn are doing the same at another place of in city. 2 nemesis creatures are so close without knowing it.

* * *

AC: This is the end of part one. Part two coming soon.


	2. Under holy star Meeting occurs part 2

AC: This is the final part of the prologue. I hope you will like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Prologue: Under the holy star Meeting occurs: Part two**

**Julius home**

Julius opens the door of his home and Tangath enters in it. He looks around and he sees that the homes of Julius is different than those of Kiru city and gives him tips of what will come next. He wonders where he is...Something tells him he might be in the overworld distant future or past...But he doesn't really believe that.

Julius moves to the direction of the television and he takes out something looking like a disk. He shows it to his partner.

"This is a DVD version of the series named Chaotic which I am a fan." Says Julius. "If you look at it...You might get a tip of why I say you shouldn't exist."

He clicks on the button and he puts the disk in it. It contains a list of the second seasons of Chaotic.

"A...DVD?" Asks Tangath.

"Let's say it is a machine that reads the disk I put in it." Says Julius.

The TV opens and he puts the episode 24 Triple Threat. He shows the episode a couple of minutes and Tangath asks him to stop. Julius listens to him. He takes out the disk and he puts it back in the box.

Tangath Toborn is disturbed by this. He sees himself...In a hand draw way...He was doing something he never has done. It was something that never happened. He looks around and he sees the couch. He sits on it and he thinks more. He understand more now why Julius didn't believe he was real. He was in a non-real world like in story book or story telling he heard when he was young. It is a little if there were legends about Julius kind. He calms down and he looks at Julius.

"Please...Explain to me where I am?" Asks Tangath. He knows he isn't in Perim anymore. This was clear enough.

"You are in a world where the words tribe has a different meaning. It is more a group of person and not what you have; for us, your tribe signification is like a country or a continent." Says Julius. Tangath nods. "We are a species named humans...We are look similar instead of very different compare to you. There are no being like us compare to the 5 tribes of Perim. That a small resume in a nutshell...Also...You are not on Perim but on our planet named Earth."

"That answers my question...But those that mean we are not real? That I'm not real?" Asks Tangath Toborn.

"Of course not...Maybe it is coincidence or something greater that I completely do not understand at all...I mean...There are so many mysteries in the world and this is only one more. You are also in front of me and talking to me...You left prints on the couch which means you are not born from my mind." Says Julius.

"I understand...Thanks for showing me the true...It is nice for you to give it." Says Tangath Toborn. "I guess you do not know how I can return to Perim."

"No." Says Julius.

"So...What can I do now?" Asks Tangath.

"Well...The scanner says that we are partners...I do not know why it happens...But I guess...You can stay here. Just have to make sure mom doesn't know you are here. She can react strongly to something surprising her."

"...Alright...I know that mother can be very scary...What about your father?" Asks Toborn.

"I do not want to think about him." Says Julius. "I especially do not want to talk about him!" He raises his voice.

Tangath Toborn sees that he has some issues and he doesn't talk about him.

"Sorry...But I hate him...I never want to remember that he exists." Says Julius. "You couldn't know about it."

"I'm sorry for bringing it up...Anyway-" The stomach of Tangath makes a big sound, reminding him that his stomach is empty. "Guess I'm hungry." He says with a smile.

"We have some leftovers you can eat." Says Julius.

He walks in the kitchen and he opens the fridge. Tangath follows him and he sees him getting something out.

"Those are spaghettis...I think it will be enough." Says Julius.

He then puts it in the microwave and he activates it. Tangath watches the microwave and he asks Julius to explain it what it does. Tangath is impressed and he looks at it getting warmer and warmer until it is over. He then gives the food to Tangath who ate it with a fork to eat. He takes big bite and his stomach is slowly being full. He tastes it and it wasn't equally hot but it doesn't matter. When he stomachs his full, he belches and he pats his belly.

"It was delicious...Thanks." Says Tangath.

"You are welcome and-" He stops talking when he sees light outside. He looks outside. He sees his mother. "Mom is back...Where can you hide?"

"I do not know." Says Toborn.

Julius has an idea. He takes Tangath and he puts him in a closet of the kitchen and he closes the door before the overworlder has even time to protest.

Julius mother enters in the house fast and she goes to the second floor.

"Good night son! You're supposed to be asleep for a while!" She shouts.

"I have no school tomorrow!" Says Julius. "I love you."

She then runs fast down.

"Me too! Sorry for not being here!" She shouts getting out. "I have no work this week end! Bye!"

"Bye!" Replies Julius.

His mother then closes the door.

He then opens the closet and he sees Tangath with jelly in his face and hair.

...

"Next time...I choose where I'm hiding." Says Tangath.

Julius takes him to the bathroom where he shows how to use the shower and Tangath takes one and clean his hair of all the jelly. He then moves to the chamber of Julius and he looks around.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Asks Tangath.

"Well..." Julius was uncertain.

"I'll sleep on the ground. It is your home...I have somewhere to rest at least and not under the rain." Says Tangath with a smile.

He lay down on the ground and he starts sleeping. Julius climbs on his bed and follow Tangath leads. He looks in the sky and he sees a big star shining in the night. He never sees it before but he guesses it is a natural phenomenon.

* * *

**Jack home**

Jack has guide Rothar to his home and he asks Rothar to be quiet. Even if he absolutely doesn't believe he can be quiet since he is a very reckless creature. He guides him to his chamber when he hears is father snoring.

"Do not wake him up." Says Jack when he sees bottles of empty alcohol.

Rothar recognises the smell and he sees Jack dad in a not very dignified state and appearance. He couldn't know why Jack is worried about his father but he decides to listen to him, this time. He follows him to the second floor of the house and he enters in the chamber of Jack. It is a very clean one and nothing really seems out of the ordinary. Rothar sees a bed with red sheet and a few pillows. He also sees a strange thing he doesn't know with something a hand can take.

"This is my chamber. Since it is late...I'll show you why you are not supposed to be here." Says Jack.

"Good. I want to find the reasons of my presence here." Says Rothar. "Then returning to the Underworld."

Jack takes the DVD of the second season of Chaotic and he puts it in the PS3 which can also read the DVD. He then takes out his controller and he selects the episode 4 and Rothar watched it, Jack puts the sequence where he fights Hammerdoom and he sees himself losing the fight. Jack puts it on purpose to show him small one can be more dangerous.

Rothar looks at Jack who presses pause and looks at Rothar.

"This...This is not true...It never happens...I can't lose against a short one! I never lose against a short one!" He shouts.

"I guess you have your answer." Says Jack.

"Yeah...It is...Me...But at the same time not...I mean...Those events never happen and...What's with the way I am...I'm like a...draw that moves." Says Rothar.

"Welcome to our world." Says Jack.

"You little Overworlder..." Grunts Rothar.

"First of all! I am not an Overworlder...I live on the planet Earth and even if we live above the Earth, it doesn't mean we are Overworlder. I am a human." Says Jack. "Second...Stop calling me short, little one or anything like this. You were also small when you were young too! Third, the name is Jack! Finally, you wanted to know where you are. I already say it but just in case your head didn't assimilate it...You are on another world, our world. Planet Earth. There is no Underworld here and you cannot return to Perim since I do not know how!"

"..." Rothar looks at Jack before starting to restrain a laugh, but he laughs at Jack. He stops after a while and he looks at him. "Not bad small one. You are brave to say that to me, even if you have no chance, I'll give you that. At least you haven't really tried to insult me. But you are only whining about things like some female overworlders. You should try to be more like an Underworlder and even more like a male warrior like me." Says Rothar showing his muscles.

Jack looks at him totally unimpressed by this. The face was clear enough and Rothar looks at him with frustration. He usually creates envy from any other males and even his enemies.

"This is not something impressive. You will eventually end up badly like anyone else." Says Jack. "Just give it time."

Rothar looks at him and he grunts. A flash in his head occurs and he doesn't do anything against Jack. He has a reason.

"Anyway...I'm getting tired." Says Jack.

Rothar stomach starts making his sound when he is empty and Rothar puts his hands over his stomach. He stands up and he starts climbing down the stairs with Jack following him.

"Stop...You don't know where the food is." Says Jack.

"I'll just check it out myself." Says Rothar.

"I'll look for you." Says Jack.

"No." Replies Rothar entering in the kitchen. He knows the food is there because he can smells a hint of meat. He opens the small doors of the counter and he finds only bags of things.

"I'll give you something consistent then." Sighs Jack opening the fridge and putting the ham.

Rothar looks at it and he tries using his fire power he has obtained not long ago and nothing happen. He looks at his hand while Jack prepares the ham and put it between 2 breads to make a sandwich.

_What is going on?...I should have been able to use my power. Something strange is definitely going on here. _Says Rothar in his mind.

He tries using it again but it fails when he sees Jack climbing up the stairs with the food. Rothar sighs and decide letting the kid ignoring that fact. They return in the chamber while Jack opens the TV and he watches the news. Rothar eats loudly the food and he looks at the TV and he wonders what is going on while giving satisfaction to his stomach.

"Today on Stardust city news. A student of 16 years name Adrian has disappeared yesterday around 22h00 and no one has been able to find him. As you can see on the pictures, he is a Caucasian boy with brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a blue T-shirts and a pant. Last time he was seen, he was exiting his part time jobs from the pizzeria of the town and never seen again. He was returning home which was at only one minute distance. No one has seen him and the very last sigh of his presence was a loud shout he has done. It is the strangest case because he disappears in a location where you can't. A witness tells us that a dark matter takes him and drags him in the ground, but that cannot be true since the witness was on drugs at the time of the disappearance and is still now. The police and the family of the missing one ask for your entire cooperation to find Andrew. Now Maki...What is the weather for the 3 next days?" Asks the news reporter.

"Mom is working really late from her second job." Comments Jack.

"Thanks you. As you can see, low pressure area weather is present for the week-ends. You can expect the weekend to be raining and the temperature will drop from 27 degrees to 16 degrees tomorrow so you have to wear bigger clothes for tomorrow. Sunday will be the same except it will be a little hotter but only to 19 degrees." Says Maki.

She has peach skin too and the same Asian blue eyes than her son. She has long dark hair attack on her back. She has a big smile to give the news like a professional. She is wearing white clothes with a white skirt with some blue lines on it. She is wearing red glasses over her eyes. She has 2 jobs, weather news reporter during the night and also meteorologist during the afternoon. Today is a day where she works more lately than usual since the disappearance of Adrian was there.

"She is hot." Comments Rothar.

"She is also an expert in kung fu. She can beat you if you push her." Says Jack.

"I'll like to see that." Smirks Rothar. "Anyway...I'm sleeping now."

He puts his ax against the wall and make sure it won't fall. He then lets himself on the bed and his legs at too long. He also takes all the space and Jack has no bed to use.

"That's my bed!" Shouts Jack.

"Not anymore." Replies Rothar with an evil smile. He takes his chest armor off and puts it on the ground. "Try and make me move if you want." Says Rothar.

Jack grunts at him and he takes his sleeping bag and he has to sleep on the ground. Rothar looks at him and he throws a pillow at his face.

"There's too much for me anyway." Says Rothar with a small smile.

He then falls asleep and snores strongly, less strongly than Jake father. Jake puts the pillow under his head and he slowly falls asleep. He looks in the sky and he sees a very shining star.

For Jake, Rothar is officially a jerk, but he has a small hint of kindness when he gives the pillow. Jake was a little worried about the news but he slowly falls asleep and he forgets about it.

* * *

**?**

A thing was floating in the air and he has watched the result. He was the source of the very shining light in the sky. He smiles when 2 of the chosen have found their partner. He looks at the city.

"Looks like the chest is slowly being set and the pieces are taking place." Says the floating thing. "The peons are slowly starting to united together...The others will appear eventually. When they will all be there...The game will really begin."

He then slowly flies away.

"This game will be fun to watch...A giant Chaotic game in the city. Who will win and obtain the prize? I'm eager to know." Says the floating one.

He disappears in the night.

* * *

AC: The prologue ends with a mysterious one. You may notice the pace of this story is slower. Starting the first chapter: The words of each of them will be between 4 000 words to 6 000 words.

Still not a lot of humors in it but the next one will have more.

It starts not too bad with the relationship between Tangath and Julius.

It is the opposite with Jack and Rothar.

Rothar is not really kind, he just not cruel for Jack who gives him a shelter.

The first fight will be at chapter 3 or 4.

The other players will start to appear later (Chapter 6 to 10) for the third one.

Chapter 1: Weekend with the creatures.


	3. Chapter 1: Weekend with the creatures

AC: This is the first chapter. It is not a long part.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 1: Weekend with the creatures**

**Saturday: Julius home**

Julius wakes up and he sees Tangath Toborn who was up first. He looks by the window for a while and looking at the sky.

"Hi." Says Julius.

"Hello...I was watching the town...It is very different between night and day." Says Tangath Toborn.

"True...The person who is out is different too." Says Julius.

"Your mother is home." Says Toborn. "She is exhausted and she is clearly working way too much."

"I know. She is doing both works because...Well...Let's say it's something not very good." Says Julius.

Tangath nods and he looks outside for a while. It was raining strongly and the water stops against the window. It was a rainy day and he likes the calm given by the sound of the rain.

"I guess it is time for breakfast. We should get our chance since mom will sleep for a few hours." Suggests Julius.

Tangath agrees and they go downstairs where Julius explains what are the different objects and their purpose to Tangath who's looking at it. He asks how he can help and Julius just tells him to push the buttons for the bread to toast. It wasn't much to do but Tangath doesn't want to sit and do nothing. He looks at Julius and he wonders what everything is about. He starts to wonder why he is here. He thinks about it but nothing comes into his mind. The toasts suddenly pop up and he jumps in surprise by his soldier training. He looks at the toast and he puts it on a plate and they sit on the table. They eat butter toasts and they say nothing while eating. They then return to the chamber and Julius opens the TV and he watches the news.

"Welcome back and here's today's morning news. The police still haven't found any trace of Adrian during 2 days. The police haven't found anything yet. Another strange even occurs last night when a big star fly over the town. People aren't sure if it is a strange phenomenon, collectivity hallucination or the presence of alien over the town." The picture of the star is show and Julius recognises the star. It wasn't moving when he was watching it. Tangath watches this and he wonders that it is. "Nothing else happen today. It is a rainy weekend and do not expect any sun until Monday." Says the news reporter.

Julius phone starts ringing and he answers it.

"Hello...Hey Jack! How are you going?...I'm fine too...The big star...Yeah...I see it too...It is weird...Yeah...Ok...I think I'll stay home today...Mom is sleeping and I want to have some time with her...Yeah...You too...Bye Jack. See you at school Monday." Julius then hung up.

"It is a communication device." Says Tangath.

"Yes. My friend Jack called me. He tells me he wants me to meet someone...But I'll take the weekend with mom when she'll wakes up." Says Julius.

"It is understandable. This TV news is where they tell things that happen in town." Says Tangath.

"Yeah...But it is also around the entire world. So...What do you want to do for now?" Asks Julius.

"I think I'll watch outside for now...I'm getting worried a little about my home." Says Tangath Toborn.

"Kiru city? I cannot really help you about this and-" A sound is made. "Looks like mom is wake up. I'll go for now, I'll be back when I can." Says Julius.

"Alright...I'll just stay here and hide if you are both coming here." Says Tangath watching the rain again. Julius does to join him mom. "...Maxxor...I hope everything is alright in Perim."

* * *

**Jack home**

Jack wakes up from his dreamless sleep and he wonders why he is so close of the ground. He then remembers that Rothar steals his bed and sleeps on it. He looks at the bed and he sees that Rothar isn't there. Jake looks at it before he starts panicking when the calculations are made: If he's not in his chamber = He is hungry = He is in the kitchen = Risk of being busted by his mother. He quickly stands up and he gets down the stairs and he reaches the kitchen and he sees Rothar eating bread alone.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Asks Jack with his face red.

"Hum...I was hungry and I decide to eat something." Says Rothar.

"Just bread...Anyway...You better return to my chamber before mom wakes up." Says Jack.

"Relax little kid. She has surely return late will sleep for a part of the day...As your father...I haven't seen him." Says Rothar.

"He must be sleeping with mom...If he wakes up...She wakes up too." Says Jack forgetting he's been call little.

"I'll just have to knock them out." Says Rothar without any feeling of doing something bad.

"You cannot beat mom that way." Says Jack.

"We'll see about that the day she busts me." Says Rothar. "For now, I'm going to love seeing you panicking around." He adds with a smirk.

Jack looks at him and he wants so much to kick his nuts at this big Minotaur but it will bite him later.

"Fine by you." Says Jack.

Rothar didn't expect that. He says nothing and he finishes eating his bread while Jack prepares himself some toast and put peanut butter on it and eat while ignoring Rothar. He then returns to his chamber and Rothar follows him.

"What do you mean fine by me?" Asks Rothar.

"You want to be bust...I will say nothing and watch it for my delight." Says Jack.

"Like a girl's going to beat me." Says Rothar.

"That is highly possible." Replies Jack.

He opens the TV and he watches the news.

He takes out his phone and he calls his friend Julius.

"Welcome back and here's today's morning news. The police still haven't found any trace of Adrian during 2 days. The police haven't found anything yet. Another strange even occurs last night when a big star fly over the town. People aren't sure if it is a strange phenomenon, collectivity hallucination or the presence of alien over the town." The picture of the star is show and Julius recognises the star. It wasn't moving when he was watching it. Rothar watches it without having big interest in it. "Nothing else happen today. It is a rainy weekend and do not expect any sun until Monday." Says the news reporter.

Jack takes out his phone and he calls his friend Julius. He wonders if he can see him today.

"Hi Julius...I am doing fine...Did you see the big star last night?...It has suddenly move. I've seen it in the news...True. Something not very natural...I think we shouldn't worry too much about it...I have something to show you! Can you come?...Why?...I understand...Have a fun weekend...Bye Julius." Says Jack before ending the call.

He moves to his PS3 and he starts playing a video game. Rothar grunts when he sees he's being left out of something and he says nothing for a while. The sound of the TV drags his attention and he sees him playing the video game for a while. He is watching a fight video games and battle is something that enters in his interest.

"What is it?" Asks Rothar.

"A video game...Street fighter IV. I'm beating everyone for now." Says Jack. He uses his controller and he wins the fight.

"Can I try?" Asks Rothar.

"You can try the game...But you need to know that there's one element to know. Do not click the button strong because it will not make the person in the game attacking stronger. You will only finish striking like an idiot." Says Jack.

"I'll beat you without any problem." Smirks Rothar.

Jack looks at him and he is sure he will win the game. Rothar never plays a video game and he doesn't even know how to play in this game.

* * *

**Julius home**

Julius has spent a big part of the day with his mother. They were talking about what happen during the week. The mother of Julius name is Sophia. She is a Caucasian like her son. She has long blond hair that she attacks with a pink ribbon. She is also muscular for a woman and is a strong one. She has red eyes compare to her son. She wears a blue long robe. She looks at her son telling his week.

Julius didn't say anything about Tangath Toborn because he doesn't know what his mother will say or do if she learns that a biped lion is living in the house. During dinner, Julius has a little problem bringing the food to his partner and he has to wait for his mother to be busy elsewhere to give some to him. She has notices that the spaghetti was eaten while Julius says he didn't take it.

Julius has realise his mistake and he quickly correct it by saying he confuses things. Tangath walks to the stairs and he eavesdrops the conversation between Julius and his mother Sophia.

"So...What are you doing right now?" Asks Sophia. "I have found some strange brown fur in the shower."

"Oh!...Well...Maybe there was something there that left fur...I didn't take a cat or a dog." Says Julius.

"Then...What is it?" Asks Sophia.

"Well..." Julius tries to find something.

"What was it?" Asks Sophia. She gets Julius on something.

Julius thinks about trying his friend Jack but she knows he taint it with blue. He is caught. He wasn't careful enough. Tangath watches this and he knows he has to come down. Julius is busted.

"It is mine." Says Tangath getting down the stairs.

Sophia looks at Tangath and she immediately screams in fear. She takes a lamp and she throws at Tangath and smashes his balls.

"ARGH! DAMMIT!" Screams Tangath putting his hands between his legs and falling on the ground. "ARGH!" He continues whining while Julius puts himself in front of him.

"MOM! CALM DOWN!" Shouts Julius. "He isn't trying to attack us!"

"What?! Explain yourself!" Shouts his mother.

"Urgh! Why there? Why not the...face?" Says Tangath still on the ground still in pain.

Julius explains everything that happens and begs her not to call the cops while Tangath starts feeling better from the hit when he stands up, Sophia retakes the lamp and Tangath puts his hand over his nuts in case she targets him again. Thankfully for him, Sophia only puts the lamp back on the table.

"You get outside the home during the night! I told you to never do that! You could have been kidnap like Adrian! It was clear on the news." Says Sophia.

"...I know...But...It was my only chance...I wasn't sure but I decide to try it." Says Julius. "Sorry for disobeying you."

"...It's alright...The important things is that you are fine." Says his mother with a smile. "Mister Tangath...I'm sorry for the...thing."

"I'll survive." Replies Tangath.

"But...I thought it was just a card game and a show on the TV...How is that possible?" Asks his mother.

"I do not know mom." Says Julius.

"Me neither...I was suddenly in the park where I meet Julius...He then receives the message saying that I'm Julius partner for a game that has started since the moment we have meet." Says Tangath. "I'm sorry for scarring you."

"It more my fault." Says Sophia with a nervous smile. "You are quite polite."

"I have learnt from the best." Says Toborn.

"Can he stay for a while?" Asks Julius.

"What?! Well...I...I think...I can say yes...But you shouldn't cause any trouble here or I'll kick you out of the house!" She says.

"...I...I understand." Says Toborn nervously.

"You can sleep on the guest bed we have." Says Sophia. "Since you will be here...I really want you to watch my son. He will have a responsible one to watch you." She says.

"You can count on me." Says Tangath Toborn.

"I think I shall prepare the supper." Says Sophia. "It is weird that you look like a lion."

"A...lion?" Asks Tangath.

Julius has to explain what a lion is and Tangath listens to him while Sophia prepares the supper.

_It is really weird...Even if I call the cops...I don't think they will believe me...I hope he can watch and protect my son from the mysterious kidnapper._ She thinks.

* * *

**Jack home**

Rothar grunts furious when he's getting beaten and beaten again and again by Jack. He decides to not break anything since Jack says he won't have any others and he sighs and contain his rage. He's starting to get better and he starts to smile when he manages to win one round.

"I'm going to beat you soon little one." Says Rothar.

"I guess I can stop fooling around and do things seriously." Says Jack.

Rothar looks at Jack and he then loses without any hit.

"W...You were just toying with me?" Asks Rothar.

"I have nothing against you...It is boring when you are the best player and you never let anyone lose." Says Jack. "I do it with anyone. I didn't really go that easy on you...Do not worry...You are good...But I'm the best in my domain."

"...You have that as best and I am a warrior expert little one." Says Rothar.

"Stop with the damn little one!" Says Jack.

"You're gonna cry?" Asks Rothar.

"..." Jack says nothing.

"...Damn your dad screw up in raising you." Says Rothar with a small smile. He sees that his partner is much of a girly little human and it isn't good for him. He then thinks about what to do._ Should I do something or nothing? Hum...Nothing...Not of my concern. _He says to himself.

"He screwed up..." Says Jack.

Rothar stomach grows once again and he smiles.

"Hungry again. I'm getting something minus." Says Rothar climbing down the stairs with Jack who tries not to cause trouble while Rothar ignores him.

Jack then face palm when they meet his father who looks at Rothar.

"Am I seeing things...Or there's a Minotaur in the house?" Asks Jack father's drunk already in the morning.

Rothar looks at the father and he knows he'd screw up in raising Jack. It was clear in the first sigh.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing here except me...Must be seeing things again." Says Jack.

His father nods and he walks away. Jack sighs; grateful that is father fails to see anything at all. He is lucky that is father do not turn violent when he is drunk.

Rothar enters in kitchen even after this and he takes meat and he tries to use fire again but the result is the same. Nothing happen. He is a little frustrated but he says nothing. He doesn't want anyone to see his weakness or his week state. Jack takes the meat and he starts baking it with the oven. Rothar looks at it and he asks how it works. Jack explains it to him in a simple way and Rothar just wait for it to be ready. When it was, he takes it with his hands and eats fast, leaving the floor dirty. Jack sighs and he cleans it before moving back to the chamber. His mother finally wake up and Jack passes the rest of the day with her while Rothar trains himself with what he has to stay strong as he is.

* * *

**Sunday: Julius home**

Sophia is preparing the breakfast while Julius wakes up and he starts cleaning his chamber like each week while Tangath felts downstairs and want to help his mother is doing something since he is staying in the house.

"Miss Sophia, can I ***BANG*** ARGH! Again?!" He whines in pain when Sophia has the reflexes to turn around and kick Tangath at the same place again. He is on the ground and feels a little sick.

"Sorry! It happens often...Nothing against you." Says Sophia. "Just don't appear behind me by surprise."

Tangath stands up and he looks at her.

"What happen to you to be so...Aggressive?" Asks Toborn feeling better.

"It's...Something we don't like talking about." Says Sophia looking sad and sick at the same time. "Never ask about it."

"I won't." Says Tangath Toborn. He decides to say nothing...It is very deep and he isn't an expert in this.

"We will be absent this afternoon." Says Sophia.

"Where are you going?" Asks Tangath Toborn.

"We are meeting with a psychologist. We do this for a while...Every Wednesday and Sunday. Me...It's only Sunday but for Julius...It's twice by week." Says Sophia.

"I hope meeting him help you." Says Tangath.

"It helps a lot...I can- Well...I feel a little better...But it is more complicated with this." Says Sophia.

"I'll watch the house while you are absent." Says Toborn looking outside and see the rain falling on the ground.

"Is there something the matter?" Asks Sophia.

"Except from the 2 hits on the very sensible spot...Nothing too much bothersome. I'm just worry about what's going on for my tribe." Admits Tangath.

"Just be careful around me." Says Sophia.

"I think I'll put my sword elsewhere since you know I am here." Says Tangath.

Sophia didn't answer and Tangath turns around.

Sophia was giving him dead glare and Tangath walks away from her.

"You let a dangerous weapon in the house...Where?" She asks furious.

"Well...In the chamber of...Julius." Says Tangath nervously when he feels the danger.

Sophia takes his left ear and twists it.

"OH! OH! OH! OUCH!" Shouts Tangath.

"ARE YOU IRRESPONSIBLE?! It's dangerous to leave the sword this close to a child!" Shouts Sophia enraged.

"Where could I hide it without seeing it by you?!" Shouts Tangath in pain.

Sophia lets Tangath ear free.

"You better find a place where he can't take it." Warns Sophia.

"Euh...I...I will." Says Tangath afraid of her outburst. He knows mother wrath is bad...But reality is way worse that he heard about.

After a while, the 2 humans walk away and let Tangath alone in the house. He looks around and he opens the TV after learning how to do it. He also moves the sword to a place where it cannot be used or hurt anyone. He'll bring it with him when he goes outside...But for now...Nothing to worry about.

As for Jack and Rothar, the day was very similar to the previous one; nothing too big, Rothar almost being spot a few times by his mother and Rothar stealing his bed once again. The weekend is over and Monday will appear soon.

* * *

**?**

The floating guy was in the sky once again and he looks around.

"The third peon is now in place." Says the mysterious guy. "The board is still not ready and no fight occurs...The practice time of the game is moving on and people must be ready for it...The game will officially start on January." He adds with a small smile.

He looks in the sky and the stars are shining.

"The only city has stars that can shrine strongly during the night." Says the mysterious guy.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 1.

Chapter 2: A strange week.


	4. Chapter 2: A strange week

AC: This is the second chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 2: A strange week**

**Monday: School**

Julius and Jack meet at the front of the school and they start to talk about their weekend. Since they are busy during the weekend, it was a long talk they have to cut.

Jack has decide not to talk about Rothar because he doesn't want his friend to be in trouble because of Rothar attitude and his level of jerk will rise to another level if someone else is there. He also believes that, even if Julius is his best and only friend, he will not believe something like this. It is way too much crazy.

Julius makes the same decision. He doesn't want to tell his friend the true because it is highly unbelievable. He decides to stay silent and do his business.

When they enter in school, it was the usual mockery they have by the boys of the school and also some teasing which end up by the 2 of them entering in the school fast while.

During class, they have math which Julius is good at and Jack is in the average. Julius is a natural math man and he has between 85-90% while Jack has between 70-80% in his results. After math class, they have informatics class in which Jack exceed and Julius is barely passing. When gym class begins, they both fail miserably when it comes to this. They are not physical and it shows them more about being a tomgirl. They survive the gym class and they finish by the music class in which they are good.

The day was over and Jack wasn't 100% happy to return home. Rothar also mocks him and he is a jerk...But it is only him and he is only mocking his size because he is tall. He didn't invent things to insult him.

Jack and Julius walked in front of an old alley when they hear something.

"Stop...Leave me alone." Says a weak and strange voice.

Jack and Julius look at each other's.

"What is that?" Asks Julius.

"I...I don't know." Says Jack.

"Stop...STOPS!" Shouts the voice.

It was not a lot but the 2 decide to run away before whatever says this comes after them.

They run for a while until they stop.

"*Pant...Pant...* I don't think it comes after us." Says Julius.

"I...*Pant...* I agree...At least...But...What the f*** is that? I mean...A voice..." Says Jack.

"It appears to be human...And not at the same time." Says Julius regaining his breath.

"It feels like the voice is...not...synchronised." Says Jack.

"I...I don't think we should pass in front of it again." Says Julius.

"True." Says Jack.

They walk to their home and they don't talk about the weird voice again. When they were home, they concentrate on their homework and that's all. They do it in advance so the weekend is light for them and also a big part of the week to do what they want.

* * *

**Tuesday**

It was the same thing during school. It wasn't worth discovering the same thing again. But the afternoon was different for Jack.

During English class, Jack looks outside of the classroom window and he sees Rothar who was watching him and smirking at him. Julius was in another class so he won't see him. Rothar was dangerously close and also visible and it was really getting on Jack nerves. He is now very nervous and he has some trouble focusing in class with the underworlder jerking against him by simply be there. He was at the parking lot of the teachers and he was looking in his eyes. He is smirking even more when he sees Jack getting nervous. Jack knows what simple, yet efficient plan is. That plan is being there, nothing more, nothing less. Jack decides to ignore him like when Rothar says he doesn't care being spot. He'll just visit him at his grave or at the zoo, whatever happens of him after a week.

Rothar sees that he is now ignored by him and he decides to hide for now since his plan is over. He sits on the tree and he thinks a little. He was there because he is bored. There is nothing really interesting happening in the home of Jack. Except one confrontation between Jack mother and Jack father has an argument and it ends with a punch at the father faces. After this, Rothar isn't feeling playing a video and decide to tease Jack to pass his time.

The day at school ends and Jack separates from Julius at the moment they get out of school and Julius takes another road after what happens yesterday.

Rothar looks at Jack and he smiles at him.

"You took your time little one." Says Rothar with a smirk.

"Yeah...Everything was going well...Until I see your face." Says Jack with a small grin.

"...I was very bored until I see your panicked face." Says Rothar with a smile.

"I need to go home...Thanks to you...My afterschool time is over. I had to tell my friend Julius I can't go to his home." Says Jack.

"I'm glad I've ruined your social life." Says Rothar not very seriously.

They both start walking to their home and Jack walks to his usual road without thinking until he passes in front of the alley once again.

They both hear something.

"StoP...I am no- Stop mocking me!" Shouts a mysterious voice.

"Dammit! I take the usual road!" Shouts Jack afraid.

Rothar stands in front of Jack.

"Finally something interesting. Let's go and investigate this." Says Rothar with a smile.

He starts walking in the alley while Jack stays behind for one second before following the only one who can protect him from any trouble...Especially that one.

(Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers OST - Virtual Horror House)

When they are deep in the alley, Rothar looks behind him and he sees Jack following him. He walks walking cowardly but he was still entering in an unknown place and possible dangerous place. Rothar smiles a little at this small sighs of courage Jack has and he waits for him to be closer. He doesn't want to search for a new place to stay.

Jack follows his partner who slows down the pace and they continue walking deeper in the alley.

"I don't want to know what's making those strange noises." Says Jack.

"I want. Something finally interesting in this town." Says Rothar.

"We are on the small part of the town. We are not in the center part and it is different there." Says Jack.

"Ok...Anyway...I wonder...Where we are now." Says Rothar.

Jack looks around and he sees that they don't seem to be in the alley anymore. They were in a corridor with wall which has dark substance moving on it.

"This...Isn't normal anymore." Says Jack freaking out. He moves behind Rothar and he doesn't take any distance from him.

Rothar looks around and he starts to regret coming there. Jack isn't made for this potential danger like him...But also, his instinct tells him this place is nothing but trouble. He listens to his heart and he knows he is in trouble. He is out of his domain and he cannot fight that kind of danger. The danger is around him and at the same time...Nowhere. He cannot fight the unknown when it isn't tangible.

A scream is heard and Jack hangs against Rothar who says nothing. His bravery scattered a little in this unknown place. He wishes something attack him, but nothing is moving at his direction.

"StOP!" Shouts a voice.

Rothar looks around and he sees the dark substance moving at him. Rothar backs away and he looks at Jack.

"Maybe...We should get out of here." Says Rothar.

Jack didn't need to hear anything else and he walks the other way with Rothar behind.

"Stop...MocKIng me!" Shouts the mysterious voice. "HelP ME!"

"What is that?" Wonders Jack.

Rothar catches up Jack fast and he takes Jack and brings him to safety.

(Theme end)

After one minute, they reach the alley and they get out to the ordinary spot. They stop running when they were in front of the pizzeria where the blond teenager disappears. Rothar puts Jack on the ground.

"Are you alright little one?" Asks Rothar worried.

Jack looks at him for a while. He didn't expect him to ask that.

"I'm fine...Thanks." Says Jack.

"Good...You are more courageous than I first thought...I thought you were going to leave me behind when I enter in there." Says Rothar. He stays quiet for a whil and he turns back at the direction of the alley. "...This place is madness."

"True...And...I don't even think we were in town anymore." Comments Jack.

"Let's not...Return there." Says Rothar.

"Agreed." Says Jack. They both walk away and they return home.

Behind them, the alley slowly becomes darker. A human hand gets out for one second and tries resisting something before being pulls back in.

* * *

**Wednesday**

When school was over, Julius goes to meet his psychologist like every Wednesday and he enters in the building. Tangath has nothing to do this day and he wanted to see the outside world. Since it was another sunny day, he decides to go outside and be discreet. If Julius didn't want his mother to know, stranger will be even more. He sees him entering in the building and Tangath enters too without being spotted by passing by the roof. He then opens his sensible ears and he follows of his ears. He walks downstairs when he realises he is about to spy on his partner. He thinks for a while and he discovers why.

His friend has some problem that he wants to help. He always help anyone who needs it and he is about to do the same right now. He closes his eyes and he decides to wait on the roof. He decides to take the longer way. He will wait for Julius to trust him enough to ask him anything. He sighs when he realises he has act a little like an underworlder a little.

"I should wait to know more how humans mind work...It is complicated." Comments Tangath.

He decides to wait for him outside and he gets out and sits on the roof. The roof is high enough to see farther away than Julius home roof. His hair floats on the wind and his tails also floats a little in the air. He takes a deep breath. He looks at all the house and he sees the similarity to Kiru city and his difference. It has organised road...Mostly, some of them seems random. He sees that far away has bigger building, but it is still connect to the city. It seems like the main sector is far away. The part of the city, where he is, is a civilian one. He looks at it for an hour until he sees his partner getting out of the building. He jumps down and he follows Julius. He moves in front of him so he won't surprise him.

"Hi there." Says Tangath.

"Hi Tangath...What are you doing here?" Asks Julius. He is a little worried when he sees him there.

"I was getting bored and I decide to see what you were doing during the day. I was discreet of course." Says Tangath.

"...Did you enter in the building?" Asks Julius worried.

Tangath says nothing for a while.

"I'll be honest...I enter in the building...But I decide to return outside since I do not want to spy on you." Admits Tangath.

Julius gives him a small smile when he sees his partner being honest.

"Anyway...I have thought about something and I need your help." Says Julius.

"What is it about?" Asks Tangath.

"Something strange is going on at the alley where I usually pass in front...There was a weird voice." Says Julius visibly afraid.

"I will come with you and make sure nothing wrong happen to you." Says Tangath. _Finally something interesting...Finally something to do than just train and sit around. _He says in his mind. He is a warrior and he always does something, he never has time to sit around and do nothing since there's mostly danger in Perim.

"Well...Let's go." Says Julius.

The both walk on the street. Tangath evades all eyes with agility and they reach the alley.

"So...This is the alley...I do not see or hear any-" Tangath was cut by a sound.

"HeLP me...StOp...UgRh." Says the voice.

"The voice...It's...worse than before." Says Julius.

"Yeah...It is sometime low and high pitch...We can even hear 2 voices at the same time...Strangely...It also echoes...But...In our mind." Says Tangath worried.

"I do not like where this is going." Says Julius.

"Maybe you should stay here." Says Tangath.

"No...I am going with you." Says Julius.

"Alright...Let's go...But...Stay behind me." Says Tangath. "I should have brought the sword."

"Too late for that." Says Julius.

They enter in the alley.

(Devil Summoner: Soul Hackers OST - Virtual Horror House)

If they knew Jack goes in there...They wouldn't have recognise the place. The dark substance was darker than before; it was also bigger than before. No wall can be seeing anymore. The dark substance also begins to have some form. It has the shape of humans...But incomplete. They can see their face...Mocking face pointing at the back of the alley.

They walk for a while until sudden demonic laugh appears around them.

"What?" Shouts Julius.

"Stay close." Orders Tangath. He puts himself in battle position and he watches all around him. They walk a little until they heard something.

"StOp...StOp...StOp..." The words continue and repeat it each time the laugh is heard.

Tangath tries searching the source of the one who's talking but he can't find it. Julius moves closer to Tangath and is starting to panic now. Meeting a creature of a card game and a TV show is something, this was completely another topic. They are in a zone where nightmares are around them. It was like horror movies, the good ones.

Tangath Toborn continues advancing slowly when he suddenly stops. Julius didn't see it and he hits the back of Tangath before moving a little away.

"Stay careful...It is getting...dangerous." Says Tangath. He looks around and he sees only the dark path.

"We...*Glup* We aren't...In our...T...Town anymore." Says Julius.

"Yeah...We are in a completely other place..." Tangath continues looking around and he still sees nothing but the usual. The instinct of Tangath tells him that he cannot venture further. It is just too dangerous. He hesitates to walk away, he also feels he is close to find out the source of this place, but he doesn't have any background about this entire situation. It is clear he is not winning if he tries searching too hard.

He then sees something from the shadow appearing and Tangath feels only fear in his heart.

"...Run!" Shouts Tangath.

Julius didn't need anything else and they both turn around. Tangath runs fast but he makes sure he is behind Julius in case he slows down and he needs help. After a minute, they are back in the alley and any feelings of danger are gone for Tangath. Julius is panting in exhaustion. It is his first time he runs that fast for so long.

(Theme end)

"Are you alright?" Asks Tangath.

"I'm...I'm fine...This...This is not...normal...More abnormal than anything else." Says Julius not calm at all. "I heard his...his voice." He was being very specific about the voice and Tangath knows it wasn't about the freaking one.

"What?" Asks Tangath.

When he asks the question, Julius suddenly closes up.

_There was something only Julius hears...But...I didn't...I only heard the laugh and the voice begging it to stop._ Thinks Tangath.

"Let's never come back here...Not until we are ready or force to." Says Tangath.

"...Y...Yeah." Admits Julius.

The situation was over their limit. They cannot do anything about it for now. They walk home and Julius prays he won't have nightmare about it.

* * *

**Thursday**

Comparing to the 3 other days, Julius and Jack have a very calm one at school. They didn't pass in front of the alley for their own reason. It is too much freaky and dangerous. They decide to never return there.

"So...When can we meet together?" Asks Julius.

"I'm sorry but not today...I have to...finish homework." Says Jack. It was a lie. He has promise to play with Rothar at street fighter IV for a while. "Tomorrow...We can meet at the park."

"Cool." Says Julius.

"Hey...You appear to be restless." Comments Jack.

"Hum...Yeah...I have nightmares last night...I couldn't sleep." Says Julius.

"Me too...It was yesterday...But it calms down fast." Says Jack.

"I think this alley is really getting on our nerves." Says Julius.

"I do not think it is a good idea to speak of it again." Says Jack.

"Alright...I should go now...See you tomorrow!" Says Julius walking to his home.

"Yeah! We meet at the park!" Shouts Jack.

They both separate and they walk to their home.

* * *

**Julius home**

Tangath was watching the news. He didn't see anything good about Adrian who is still missing.

"We have some new information's about the missing case of Adrian, the teenager of 16 years who went missing. His 3 friends indicate that Adrian is often and even more than normally subject of mockery from the students of his school because he is a solitary one. He's been enduring that for 3 years. Because of this, the police suspect that he might has run away from his home and goes somewhere else...Or committed a suicide somewhere. He can be psychologically unstable because of the mockery. Police also thinks it might be possible for Adrian to plotting his revenge against his tormentors. It is something that happens twice last year with 2 other cases." Says the news reporter. "And now for the weather."

"Hello there. This is Maki and I have some bad news about the weather. Tomorrow, it will rain during the afternoon and will not be the best moment for you to go outside. When the rain will comes, the temperature will drop a lot and for 5 days, it will rain non-stop since the hurricane Susie the super bitch has come...The name has been ironically properly named since it was a very bitching hurricane...Pardon for those words but there is no way to say it otherwise. After this...We will see since it is in the very long term." Says Maki.

Julius enters in the house and he sees Maki on screen.

"Jack mother is on the news again...So...What's the weather?" Asks Julius.

"I guess Jack is your friend...5 days of rain because of this...Susie the super bitch." Says Tangath unsure about it.

"Oh yeah. I heard about it...Anyway...Tomorrow...I won't be back after school." Says Julius.

"Why?" Asks Tangath.

"Because I'm going to meet my friend Jack at the park...He's my only friend too." Says Julius.

"Of course...How are you feeling? I heard you shouting during the night." Says Tangath.

"I'm sorry...It's that damn place. Anyway...What are we doing now?" Asks Julius.

"I do not know...We have to wait before supper and I wonder what we can do." Says Tangath.

"Maybe we can try playing chest." Says Julius.

"I know the rules...I've read it the other day." Says Tangath.

"How can you read our language anyway?" Asks Julius searching for the chest board.

"I do not know...Our presence here is strange and I do not ask question about the minor details." Says Tangath.

"True...We should focus on the big deal." Says Julius.

"I take the black pieces." Says Tangath.

"I take the white and start first then." Says Julius.

They start playing chest and the game was going smoothly for Julius while Tangath loses some pieces.

* * *

**Jack home**

Rothar was playing against Jack on the game street fighter IV and he was once again losing. He looks at Jack for a few seconds before talking.

"You know...I didn't say it...But...I kinda like you." Says Rothar.

"Really?" Asks Jack surprise and unfocused on the game.

Rothar smirks and he pushes the button fast and they heard:

"K.O.!" Shouts the voice.

"I BEAT YOU FOR THE FIRST ROUND!" Screams Rothar.

"You bastard! You say this on purpose!" Shouts Jack.

"True." Says Rothar mocking him. "I use this to beat you."

"I hate you." Says Jack.

Rothar pats his back once and strongly. It was painful for Jack.

"It's alright! I don't hate you...I respect you." Says Rothar.

"Yeah...You respect me my ass." Replies silently Jack.

"Anyway...I'm glad you start to sleep well once again." Says Rothar.

He has tried to comfort Jack during Wednesday night when he has his nightmare. He never says anything about it since he is not someone to be publicly kind.

The second round in the game was a total destruction for Rothar who has lost without being able to do more than one punch that he misses. Jack is clearly not happy about his low technique to reach victory. Jack smiles at Rothar and the final round was a victory for Jack. The rest of the day was pretty much relaxing.

"I won't be back early tomorrow. I'll spend some time with my friend Julius." Says Jack.

"..." Rothar says nothing and he prepares for a rematch.

During the night, Rothar stoles the bed once again and he lets Jack sleeping on the ground. When he is sure Jack is asleep, he checks if he sleeps peacefully and he sees it. He smiles and he falls asleep too.

* * *

**Friday**

Friday...It was an ordinary day for both Julius and Jack who are both feeling better after the dark thing story. They both talk together and are mock during school. Jack went silent when he thinks about Adrian who disappears maybe because of this. Julius has seen it too later and he is thinking about it. They don't do anything right now but they want it to eventually end.

After school, Jack and Julius walk at the direction of the park. They didn't know but Tangath Toborn is following them discreetly. Rothar was doing the same and the 2 creatures didn't see each other's. They follow their partner for 2 different reasons.

Tangath Toborn is worried for his friend. After the dark alley, it was something he cannot take out of his mind and he always discreetly escort him. He promises his mother to take care of him and this is exactly what he's going to do. He is hiding in a tree when the 2 humans reach the park.

Rothar just want to embarrass Jack after the meeting with his friend and laughs at him. He also wonders who his friend might be. He is hiding behind a tree when they reach the park.

Julius and Jack speak about everything and nothing and they walk at the direction of the swing. They continue that way for a while.

Rothar is slowly getting bored and bored with the endless dialogue between his partner and the other kid and he loses patience. He decides to surprise then and scare the s*** out of Julius.

He moves closer when he suddenly comes out of the place he was hiding and he shouts. Julius shouts in fear and he falls of the swing and lands on the ground. He looks at Rothar.

"Jack run!" Shouts Julius.

Jack looks at Rothar furiously when a shout is also made. Tangath appears in the park too and he lands in front of Julius.

"You will not hurt him Rothar!" Shouts Tangath.

"GRRR! Tangath Toborn...You little overworlder...Seems like you are here too." Says Rothar. He didn't expect that and is surprise by this.

"It is really turning bad if one of your kinds is here." Replies Tangath. "Move behind me!"

"Jack...Get out of the way...I'm going to kill this overworlder." Says Rothar.

Jack moves out of the way behind Rothar. Julius does the same but behind Tangath.

"Looks like you have a...partner too Tangath." Says Rothar.

"You too." Replies Tangath.

The 2 of them are now in battle stance.

"Tangath...This isn't worth it." Says Julius who doesn't want a battle in front of him.

"Julius...This is something I will not back away." Says Tangath.

"Rothar...I do not want to see this." Says Jack.

"It is time to strengthen your heart minus! A fight will make you a real warrior!" Shouts Rothar.

The 2 kids don't want a fight while the 2 creatures wanted. Tangath tries to use his power but nothing happen. He realises that Rothar too since he hasn't try anything.

The both charges at each other's and they both give a powerful punch at the other's cheek.

In the sky, the floating one is watching them.

"The first fight of the game...It took a week...But it is still practice time...Time to activate the game program." He says.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 2.

Next chapter: Crash of the warriors.

Discover the first fight and how they use the scanner for a battle.


	5. Chapter 3: Crash of the warriors

AC: This is the third chapter. I hope you will like it. You will only be bored by the rules twice in the story...with long rules.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 3: Crash of the warriors**

Tangath and Rothar both charges at each other's and they both give a powerful punch at the other's cheek. It throws them away and they fall on the ground.

In the sky, the clouds starts to appear over them, the sky gives sigh that it will soon rain. When, that is the question no one asks, caught in the fight.

"Tangath!" Shouts Julius.

"I'm fine...It's just a punch." Says Toborn standing up.

Rothar did the same.

"If only I can use my power...It would have been an easy fight." Says Rothar.

The 2 was about to fight when the scanners of the humans mark something.

_**Lock creatures.**_

Tangath Toborn and Rothar cannot move anymore; except their eyes and breathing, nothing else.

"What is going on?" Shouts Rothar.

"Our scanners... They have locked you." Says Julius.

"How?" Asks Jack.

A voice can be heard on the scanner.

"**Greetings gamer...It looks like the hostility has begun. I have paused the fight to explain to the 4 of you, the rules of the game you are currently practicing. The scanners will automatically show you the rules of this game and will stay in the scanner if you want to see it again. But let me warn you that you have to strictly obey them...If you don't...A...penalty will occur." **Warns the voice.

An artificial voice then appears.

_**Welcome player to the Chaotic game: Earth edition. You will now discover the rules of the game that cannot be broken...Anything outside the rules can be accepted. Some rules may be adds to adapt it to the different situation that can occurs.**_

_**Remember that you are in the practice time of the game.**_

_**Rule #1: Only the creatures can fight in a battle. It must always have the equal number of creatures in a fight: 1vs1, 2vs2, etc. It is forbidden to have numerous averages. If you try to have numerous averages...The one who has it will have his creatures lock. Not extern act is authorise, even by none player than can also be penalize...But it will be their live at worse...Depending of the reason.**_

_**Rule #2: Dead is forbidden at any time, in the fight or outside the fight. Whatever the situation is...dead cannot happen. Miracles will occur because you are in this game until the end of it. Humans and creatures cannot be killed. If a player and his partner, or just one of them tries to kill another player...He will penalize by something very horrible, more than dead.**_

_**Rule #3: Creatures power can only be used in a fight or a life and dead situation. The humans will choose which attack their partner can use with the tactile screen of the scanners. In a life and dead situation, the creatures will not need the choice of the human to save themself or/and their partner.**_

_**Rule #4: The player can also use: Cross attack. It is the ability to combine 2 attacks to create a new one and even more powerful. Be careful: Sometimes, it will fail and be dangerous. All efficient cross attack will be automatically puts in the memory card of the scanner with information about it and his strength.**_

_**Rule #5: In team battle, 2 or more teammates in the game can use Team attack. Team attack is the combination of an attack between 2 creatures fighting together. It will be more powerful than cross attack since the power used by each creature is at full strength. It can come from the cross attack team and become a team attack. This one can go to a combination of 7 attacks united together.**_

_**It is strongly suggest that you use logic. 2 opposite elements will, most the time, weaken or waste an attack.**_

_**Rule #6: Battlegear is limited to the one each creature has with them. Only one battlegear per match and cannot be change. It is forbidden to use human weapons.**_

_**Rule seven is not immediately need to be in your mind.**_

_**Rule #7: Mugic can only be used once per fight. The human and their partner must search in town, mugic stone hidden so it can be used. It will appear only when the tournament will begin. (January first).**_

_**Rule #8: It is forbidden to change partners. It is chosen in advance and you cannot change.**_

_**Rule #9: When a team is creating, it cannot be broken until the end of the fight.**_

_**Rule #10: You can only give up a fight when both the creature and the human want to give up the fight. Giving up = losing the match. In the tournament only, a fight can only start when the creature and his human partner agreed to fight.**_

_**That is all for the rules for now.**_

_**Piece of advice: -The battle is over only when the scanner show: Results: Win or Results: lose; will then appear.**_

_**-The bond between the human and his partner can affect the strength of the creature during the fight. Take time to bond together. Strong bond will have something like telepathy connection and will accelerate the attack chosen by the human.**_

_**-If you can't die...It will still be very painful.**_

_**-Respect the rules or pay the consequence.**_

_**-You all have an equal chance to win the fight. You have to count on your brains and talent.**_

_**-Try not letting the town knows of their existence or it will be more troublesome for the tournament.**_

_**That is all for now.**_

_**Have a nice match.**_

"**This is all the information you need for now. The tournament will begin 1****st**** January, more rules will appear then." **Says the voice.

_**Unlocking creatures.**_

Both Tangath and Rothar can move once again. They jump away by the side of their partner when they hear the information and must come up with a plan.

"Listen Julius...We have to fight him. He's an Underworder and he will surely cause trouble here. Your friend has been chosen to be by his side. I do not know why but I have to beat Rothar...I can't let him cause trouble." Says Tangath.

"How can you do it? You cannot kill him remember." Says Julius.

"Nothing forbids me from putting him in jail...Or something like that." Says Tangath.

"Can we just not fight?" Asks Julius not please by the idea of fighting.

"Sorry...But no." Says Tangath.

"...I disagree with a real fight...It's useless." Says Julius meaning he won't give support to his partner.

Tangath sighs and he turns around and sees almost ready Rothar ready.

"Feel free to let me use my attack." Says Rothar. "I really need to defeat him...Too bad I can't kill him...It would have been putting an end to a dangerous overworlder." He adds not please by that rule and the fact that his power is sealed.

"Sorry but I can't let you fight the partner of my friend." Replies Jack.

"A friend of an Overworlder is not a friend of yours." Replies Rothar.

"Our friendship has nothing to do with this!" Shouts Jack.

"Maybe before but now you have to help me defeat him!" Shouts Rothar.

"Forget it!" Replies Jack.

"You worm...I'll beat him the old fashion way then!" Shouts Rothar. "We will finish this talk later!"

Rothar and Tangath look at each other's in the eyes and they prepare to fight.

Julius and Jack look at each other's too with hint of sadness. They didn't want this. Their day together is ruined.

The 2 creatures charge and they collide at the middle. Tangath blocks the attack of Rothar before countering by kicking his chest, but the chest plate protects Rothar from the pain. Rothar counters with a punch and hit Tangath left shoulder and he is thrown away. Tangath lands on his feet and he sees Rothar moving close and Tangath cannot block it in time.

Julius doesn't want Tangath to get really hurt so he takes out his scanner. He presses the attack he wants his partner to use.

Lavalanche

"! **Lavalanche!**" Shouts Tangath.

He throws a fusion of fire and magna and it hits Rothar at his face and he lands on the ground. Tangath didn't lose time and he jumps in the air. When Rothar stands up, he receives a blow at his face. Rothar tries to pushes him away but Tangath has the upper hand. He receives another punch and bloods come out of his nose.

Jack didn't think much and act on instinct to help Rothar despises what he has said. He looks at the attack like and he is surprise to see he can also use fire skills. He knows Rothar cannot use his hands so one type of attack is possible.

Iron Balls

Rothar smirks when he can use an attack.

"**Iron balls!**" Iron balls come out of Rothar eyes and he hits Tangath at the chest and throws him backward.

Tangath lands on his feet and he looks at Rothar who's already up and charging at him. Tangath blocks the punch and dodges a kick. He didn't see the other punch coming at him and he receives to blow at his stomach. Tangath jumps away and he puts his hands over his stomach. The blow was very strong and he loses his breath. He tries to regain it since his endurance has temporarily dropped.

"Look out!" Shouts Julius.

Tangath sees Rothar very close and he deceives a kick at his forehead and he crushes on the ground with Rothar over him. The ground cracked under the pressure.

"Already defeat Tangath?" Asks Rothar. He sees Rothar stop moving and seems unconscious. Rothar smiles at his victory, believing he is stronger.

Julius looks at it and he thinks he is defeat. He looks at his scanner and nothing is said. Jack didn't warn Rothar about this and only watches the fight.

Julius thinks about what he can do...Only one answer appears in his mind: Cross attack.

He looks at the attack and thinks of a strategy when it appears in his mind.

Iron balls, Lavalanche: Crossing!...: Magma balls.

Tangath sees the attack in his clouded mind and he knows what to do. He opens his eyes and uses his attack.

"**Magma balls!**" Shouts Tangath shooting ball of magna through his eyes.

He hits Rothar stomach and the armor cannot reduce all of the impact and he can feel it resonating in his stomach. He is also thrown in the air and he lands far away from Tangath.

Tangath stands up but he is in a weak state and he falls on his knee and he looks at Rothar. Rothar stands and he looks at Tangath with hates. He has been badly injured by one single hit. He stands up, but his legs are shaking. Tangath tries once again but he can't.

"Rothar...That's enough!" Shouts Jack.

"You are backstabbing me?!" Shouts Rothar furious.

"You are the one fighting at first sight and acting all stupid and reckless!" Replies Jack. "You are the one who decide to appear and start a stupid fight! It never solves anything! I didn't ask for all of this!"

Rothar looks at Jack furious. _I'll have to show him how to be a real underworlder or I'll never get the upper hand against Tangath._

"I'll finish this now." Says Rothar.

He charges at Tangath who still hasn't stand up and he receives the knee of Rothar at his chest and is throw on the ground again. Julius makes Tangath counters with a Mega roar and Rothar is thrown against a tree. None of them can fight anymore. Too much exhausted.

_**Battle result...Draw.**_

The scanners give the result. Julius runs at his partner side.

"Are you alright?!" He asks worried.

"Urgh...I'm...fine...I have worse in my life." Says Tangath.

"Good...Can you stand? I'm not sure but I can help you." Says Julius.

"Don't worry...I'll try and...Stand up." Says Tangath.

He tries to stand up and after a while, he finally succeeds. He walks slowly by the side of Julius outside the park. Julius looks at his friend and Jack gives him a small smile that means it's going to be fine. He then walks away.

Jack looks at Rothar who is still on the ground and whining in pain.

"You little...Little...Overworlder worm..." Says Rothar calmly, but he was so much furious there was no emotion from him.

"...You should have known I'll never accept to fight my friend." Says Jack. "He is way before all of this! He's the only one who understands me since we have a similar situation!"

He turns around and walks away from Rothar, leaving him behind and not even turning back once for him.

"Since I'm a worm, I'll let you there. Don't come to my home anymore." Says Jack walking away. "I don't want to see you again!"

Rothar wants so much to kill him but he is too exhausted. He cannot really stand on his feet anymore. He can only look at him walking away.

"THAT'S RIGHT! GO AWAY YOU LITTLE WORM! I DON'T NEED YOU TO DEFEAT TANGATH! I DON'T NEED YOU FOR ANYTHING! I DON'T NEED ANYONE" Screams Rothar.

He stays that way and the clouds start letting his rain fall from the sky and it falls on Rothar hard.

"...YOU HAVE TO FALL RIGHT NOW!" Screams Rothar furious against the rain. "YOU HAVE TO REMIND ME THAT I NEED A SHELTER AND SOMEONE HELP!"

He stays on the ground and let the rain falls on his skin. He looks in the sky and he lets long sigh.

"What to do now?" Wonders Rothar.

He thinks for a while. He knows he can't use his power without Jack. The problem is that he shouts him that he doesn't need his help. He wonders what he can do but nothing appears in his mind. He stays there and let the rain falls on him. After a while, he manages to stands up and he walks away slowly and painfully, trying to find a shelter for now.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 3. The fight was short since it's the first one and it introduce for the rules than anything else.

Next chapter: The after fight.


	6. Chapter 4: The after fight

AC: This is the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 4: The after fight**

Rothar was walking at a shelter, but he finds nothing for now. He reaches the sector of the city where old and desert buildings are. He decides to use one of them has shelter and stays there until he feels better. He sits on the ground and he stays there. It is still early and nothing gives him the motivation to fall asleep. Here, in this quiet place, all he can do is think. It something he doesn't do often and he has no choice but to do it.

He thinks about what happen during the fight. His partner, the worm, didn't give any support in the fight because of his so call friend is the partner of Tangath Toborn. He says to him that this boy isn't his friend anymore and Jack replies harder. He remembers his expression, very hurt by that sentence...Furious and...Disappointed of his action. Rothar tries to forget that look...But it is the first time he feels a little guilty about one of his actions. It is trap in his mind.

He still kinda likes the small worm. He is just not ready for all of this. He knows it...But he feels stab in the back.

"Dammit...Stop thinking...It never does any good anyway." He says to himself.

But his mind cannot stop thinking...He has nothing else to do.

* * *

**Jack home**

Jack was in his chamber and he thinks about what happen during the fight. He closes his eyes and he looks at the chamber. He can still see the prints of Rothar on the bed. He can also smell Rothar there. Jack shakes his head and tries to forget about him. He takes his scanner and just put it somewhere. He won't need it anyway.

"That idiot big bastard. He cannot do anything right. He is describe as very reckless...They should add also suck at anything link to socialisation." Says Jack.

He says nothing for a while and he notices how quiet it is without Rothar there. He looks around and he sees something that will not be good news.

"Oh god...He left his axe here...He'll be back for it the moment he remembers he has it...Maybe in a day of 2." Says Jack.

The axe was there and Jack tries to move it. He has to hide it somewhere because if his mother sees it...She'll freak out so much and he'll be in big trouble. He tries to move it and he has no choice but to let it there and cover it up with something so his mom won't spot it. Even when he's not here, Rothar finds a way to annoy him.

"I guess Julius didn't have much trouble hiding Tangath from his mother." Says Jack. He didn't know how wrong he was. He was spot very fast while Rothar never been spot by her.

He looks outside and he sees that it is still raining. He remembers that he is still completely covered with water and he needs to change clothes or take a shower to warm himself.

"I need bigger clothes tomorrow...It will be colder after all." Says Jack. "...I hope that idiot won't have too much trouble...Why did I say that?"

He then moves outside of his chamber and he enters in the bathroom taking a shower.

* * *

**Julius home**

Julius opens the door of his home and Tangath enters slowly with exhaustion and he walks until he reaches the couch and he sits there and he doesn't seem to desire moving from the couch.

"I think I'll stay here." Says Tangath. "It was a short but hard fight...He actually hurt me a lot."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Says Julius.

"No need...I'll heal fast." Says Tangath.

"Tangath...Sorry for not supporting you." Says Julius.

"Do not worry about it." Says Tangath. "It just something I always do...I didn't want to do all this. But I know Rothar and he'll fight even if I didn't want it."

"Yeah." Says Julius remembering the fight.

"...I'm sorry...I fight even if you didn't want it...But it was something that has to be done...In the end...I let Rothar get away anyway...I...I must also thank you for helping me...Even if you didn't want...I appreciate it." Says Tangath.

"At least...You didn't do like Rothar." Says Julius.

"He is who he is...He's the one who says what in his mind...But he's also very rude to everyone...Even with his tribe...More than most of the underworlders." Adds Tangath more specifically.

"That is true...I wonder how Jack feels...I think I should call him." Says Julius.

"I think you should...It's not a good idea to act like nothing happen. You should talk with him." Says Tangath.

"You're right...I'll call him right now." Says Julius.

He takes out his phone and he calls Jack. The phone rings twice before someone answers.

"-Who's *hic* there?-" Asks the voice of Jack father.

Julius immediately hangs up.

"...What is it?" Asks Tangath when he sees Julius sudden reaction.

"I've forgot about his father...That is why it is always him who calls me." Says Julius. "His voice is freaky and he is already drunk...I'm not even sure he remembers having a son right now."

"...Even Rothar will be better than him...It seems." Says Tangath.

"Yeah...You're sure you don't need first aid." Asks Julius.

"I'm fine...Don't waste this for me. My injuries are more intern and we heal pretty fast after a fight. I'll be already better tomorrow." Says Tangath.

"Good...I think we'll take some pizza." Says Julius.

"Hum...Pizza?" Asks Tangath.

"Yeah. It's really delicious. I think you can eat something good." Says Julius.

"Hum...I won't say no." Says Tangath.

"Which flavor?" Asks Julius.

"I do not know...Choose for me will you." Says Tangath.

Julius takes out his phone and he calls the nearest pizzeria. Julius calls to be delivered a pizza peperoni cheese since it is the first time Tangath will eat one. He'll let it ordinary until he knows more about it. He takes the money his mother left for that If he wants something this week. He doesn't use it often since he has learn how cooking.

"We just have to wait half an hour." Says Julius.

"I wonder how it tastes?" Says Tangath.

* * *

**Abandon building**

Rothar passes his hands over his bleeding nose and his hand is covered with blood of the fight against Tangath. He sits at the back and his stomach reminds him to search for food eventually.

"Shut up." Says Rothar. He then notices something he forgets because of his injuries and the needs of a shelter. "...Dammit! I'll have to return at Jack home to take the axe...I left it there! He'll think I can't do anything without him for sure and that I find an excuse to return to his home."

He looks outside and he sees the rain falling stronger than before.

"*Grunt* I'll have to wait for tomorrow...I'm really not in the state to walk." He says alone.

His injuries are still too deep and he still needs to heal. He knows he cannot reach Jack house today. After a good night of rest, he'll have the strength to do it. He also doesn't want to appear in front of Jack right now. He'll show Jack that he depends on him and also his weakness.

"Little guy..." Rothar then sighs.

He has little attachment for the kid. Jack is small and clearly weaker than him, but he wasn't afraid to reply to him when he insults him. He acts a few times like a girl and he is emotional compare to him and he acts a lot more like an Overworlder, but he still has some attachment to him. What's really bugging him is the fact that Jack refuses to help him in the fight and he feels like he's been stab by Jack when he abandons him.

"Did you let me down?" He asks. After thinking for a while and letting his anger out of him, he isn't sure anymore whose fault it is. "Or...Did I let you down?" He adds when he remembers the disappoint looks he receives. He closes his eyes and he stays there. He takes a deep breath.

"What should I do tomorrow?" Asks Rothar.

He has to take his axe, but he'll feel like he's admitting his fault and also...He is sure Jack will not even answer him and ignore his existence.

"Alright...Tomorrow morning, I'll enter by the chamber, take the axe and go away and never see the little guy again." Says Rothar with a small smile, but his eyes doesn't say the same thing. "*Sigh* Then...Then what?"

He is lost. He is in an unknown place in an unknown world where he doesn't know how to work or survive in this new world. He is sure he'll be imprison or kill. Jack reaction when he meets his father was clear.

* * *

**Jack home**

Jack starts eating his supper and he eats spaghetti with tomato sauce. He starts eating and he was about to bring some to his chamber when he remembers Rothar isn't here anymore.

"Dammit...I've grown attach to him." Says Jack.

He closes his eyes and he tries forgetting about Rothar. He continues eating and the silence wasn't appealing to him anymore. Rothar, even if he was a total jerk, makes his life more interesting. He plays with him at video games...Only street fighter IV, but it wasn't boring when he beats him because he shows him where he's best. He is also loud and he also talks a lot with him. He only talks that much with his mother, Julius and Julius mother. He usually dodges everyone else because he doesn't trust anyone and his father is someone he doesn't speak too. He tried once but his father tells him not to talk to him. He never says why when Jack thinks about it.

He then returns to his chamber and he looks at the axe.

"He's going to come back..." Jack says nothing else. He hopes he'll come back.

Jack thinks about what happen and he didn't try to really understand him. He forgot that Rothar isn't a creature with wisdom. He is also one who jumps to conclusion fast and doesn't think far. Jack realises he has let him alone when he needs him. He also remembers that he has insulted him and screamed at him. He also remembers that he hates him so he will not listen to him even after one or two days.

* * *

**Flashback: Sooner at the park**

_Tangath stands up but he is in a weak state and he falls on his knee and he looks at Rothar. Rothar stands and he looks at Tangath with hates. He has been badly injured by one single hit. He stands up, but his legs are shaking. Tangath tries once again but he can't._

"_Rothar...That's enough!" Shouts Jack._

"_You are backstabbing me?!" Shouts Rothar furious._

"_You are the one fighting at first sight and acting all stupid and reckless!" Replies Jack. "You are the one who decide to appear and start a stupid fight! It never solves anything! I didn't ask for all of this!"_

_Rothar looks at Jack furious._

* * *

**Present time: Jack home**

"...Rothar...You've also think that I've betray you when I let you down...If it is the case...That means that you have some...trust in me." Says Jack. "After all, you cannot be betray if you don't trust someone first." He then feels sad and guilty about the situation. "Even so...You are not welcome here anymore...I've said what I've said...Unless...You apology."

It was getting late and he climbs on his bed and he puts his head on the pillow Rothar has used to sleep. He then falls asleep and he dreams about the fight at the park.

* * *

**Julius home**

When the pizza arrived, Julius opens the door and takes the medium size and he puts it on the table. The smells of the pizza immediately attract Tangath. It smelt very good and his stomach grunts strongly. He tries standing up.

"Stay there! I'll bring it to you." Says Julius. "You should rest after the fight."

"Thanks." Says Tangath.

Julius comes with 2 plates and they start eating it with the TV opens. Julius sits next to Tangath Toborn. Tangath looks at Julius eating it and he smiles by the taste. Tangath follows his example and he starts eating pizza. He tastes it and he finds it very delicious and he takes big bites. He eats faster and the TV starts showing the show Chaotic. Julius immediately changes channels and he looks at Tangath.

"I think I'll stop watching it now that it is real...There's a special movie...Romantic movie, I love those kinds." Says Julius.

"You love romance...movie...What's movie anyway?" Asks Tangath.

"It like the TV show but longer and with a bigger budget to make it more epic...Or suck even more depending on who makes it." Comments Julius. "I don't usually watch action TV show or movie but Chaotic was an exception...And Sailor moon." Says Julius.

"Ok...Anyway...I'll guess I'll watch it with you." Says Tangath.

It was a 2 hours of this romantic movie. It wasn't the type of story Tangath like but Julius likes it a lot. Tangath feels like it is movie more for girl because of the impression. The next movie starts and it is an action one. Julius shows signs of fatigue but he stays to watch the next one. After an hour, Tangath looks at it when he feels something on his chest and he sees Julius falling asleep against his furry chest. Tangath closes the TV at the end of the movie and he decides to sleep there with his partner against him. He moves himself a little so Julius and him are more comfortable and Tangath falls sleep too.

Around midnight, Julius mother enters in the house and she sees Tangath and Julius together. She is rather surprise to see Julius sleeping against Tangath Toborn and even physical contact with him. Julius is the type who doesn't want any man to touch someone or be touch except for her. She smiles a little.

"He's finally starting to feel better." Says Sophia. "I guess being with a lion man is helping him." She adds. She goes and brings a sheet for both of them and she walks to sleep.

* * *

**Street**

3 boys were walking out of the arcade building when they have finish spending all their money and they talk about nothing really important. After a while, they move to the south at the direction of their home.

"You hear the news?" Asks the taller one.

"Yeah! That stupid boy is still running away! We are so good!" Shouts the next one with a smile.

"That stupid Adrian must have kill himself. Something good for the world!" Says the smaller one who then laughs.

The taller one looks at the ground.

"I don't see how much this is funny." Says the taller one guilty.

"Why do you say that?" Says the smaller one. "You're getting boring has time pass."

"I'm growing up like the other students. No one thinks we are funny anymore if you haven't notice it." Says the taller one.

"Why are you still with us?" Says the middle one.

"You know what...You're right! I'll apology to Adrian about all the stupidity I have done when I was younger! I'm sure he'll be back soon! Bye and I hope you'll grow up too!" Shouts the taller one walking away.

The 2 others walk together.

"Do you think he's right?" Asks the middle one.

"Nah! He's just feeling guilty." Says the small one.

"He was that way even before Adrian disappears. Too bad he isn't here...I would have love mocking him and humiliating him." Says the middle one.

"This is where we split up." Says the small one. "I have to get home before mother notices I'm gone."

The small one walks away while the middle one passes near the alley where Jack and Julius enter in.

When the middle one passes in front of it, something comes out of the alley. Dark and long claw appears and it moves after the boy. The boy continues walking when he hears a sound. He turns around and he sees nothing. He continues walking but more nervously. He walks faster for a while until he hears a dark voice full of hates.

"YoU!" Shouts a voice off sink and also glitching.

"Who's there?" Says the boy turning around. He sees nothing.

"StOp LaUgHiNg At Me!" Shouts the voice.

"Wh-...Adrian?" Asks the boy. "You idiot almost got me."

He turns around to continue walking and he sees a dark thing in front of him.

"DiE!" Shouts the voice.

"Adrian? No...I must be-" The boy was but when the dark thing eats his chest and ripe off his heart out of his body and finishes in the stomach of whatever that is.

The dark thing then disappears through the night and wonders around, not thinking about returning the alley.

The boy is dead, blood scattered everywhere, he didn't have time to scream. His face shows the true horror he has for the last second of his existence. The boy thought he was dreaming...But he was so wrong.

1 hour later, someone discover his body and calls the cops. The news also arrived to film the event and it will be in the news tomorrow.

The nightmare begins to appear in reality.

* * *

AC: I hope you like it.

Next chapter is: Darkness spread out.

The title of the next chapter may change.


	7. Chapter 5: Darkness spread out

AC: This is the next chapter I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 5: Darkness spread out**

**Next day: Jack house**

Jack was sitting on his bed and he presses the switch to turn on the TV to watch the news. He sees a picture of a boy he never sees before.

"As you know Adrian is still missing today. But today, Danik...One of the tormentors of Adrian has been found dead during the night near the alley." Says the news reporter.

Jack recognises the alley where he and Rothar go and he shakes in fear when he sees it. He has felt the danger and...It has finally manifested itself.

"Danik has been found dead with his heart eaten by a beast. We do not think it is related to Adrian taking his revenge because the body of Danik has been eaten by a savage beast. We will show you no image because the cameraman and the photographer are now in a serious psychiatry because they have lost their mind by seeing it. The police are also very troubled but it is less bad because they also have some very bad case." Says the news reporter.

Jack feels a little sick by the words and he says nothing else. It was pretty disturbing and he says nothing for a while. He hears a sound on the window and he shouts in fear by the sound. He turns around and he sees nothing.

"Oh no...What is it now?" Asks Jack.

He wonders if it is the beast that kills the guy. He moves closer to the window and he looks outside. The face of Rothar suddenly appears and Jack shouts and jumps away in fear.

"You!" Shouts Jack when he sees Rothar.

Rothar appears to whine a little when he sees Jack. He wasn't expecting that. Jack opens the window and Rothar speaks first.

"Do you have a life outside your chamber little one?" Asks Rothar.

"Yes...But it's only morning." Replies Jack.

...

...

...

"... I guess you are here for the axe." Says Jack. "I...I couldn't move it away but I knew you'll come back for it."

"Yeah." Says Rothar.

A silence occurs. It wasn't a pleasant one but an awkward. They do not say anything except looking at each other's. Rothar then manages to enter in the chamber and he grabs his axe. He puts it on his back and he looks at Jack.

"Look little one...I'll...I'll be going now...I will not bother you again." Says Rothar. His stomach decides to grunt strongly. "Always at the bad time!"

"...I'll get you something." Says Jack.

Rothar looks at him walking away and he looks himself in the mirror. He knows he hasn't healed that well because he hasn't had a good sleep. He can barely walk and that's not really helping him. He sits on the bed and he waits for Jack to return.

"Damn...I should try saying something." Says Rothar. He is completely out of his element. He is not a negotiator or a councillor...He is a warrior who strikes and he doesn't do the talk part.

Jack comes back with a few breads with some peanut butter on it and also water for Rothar. Rothar looks at Jack hesitantly before eating it fast. He was very hungry and this will satisfied his empty stomach. After eating it all, he belches with satisfaction and he looks at Jack.

"Well..." He couldn't find a lot to say. "Thanks for the food...I...I'll be leaving now...I...I won't come back." Says Rothar.

He walks at the direction of the window and he gets out of the house. He walks away while Jack looks at him moving away. Rothar waits a moment before turning around. He looks at Jack for 2 seconds before walking away and disappearing from Jack signs.

"Hope everything will be good for you." Says Jack.

* * *

**Julius home**

Julius wakes up slowly and surely. Tangath was up just before Julius and he sees that his partner hasn't move during the night. He is surprise by the sheet on him and also the fact that Julius feels safe with him. He doesn't know him well and he has done that. Julius opens his eyes and he recalls what happen during the previous night. He sees a furry chest and he wonders what's going on until he realises that he is resting against Tangath chest. He immediately pushes away from him and he looks at Tangath.

"I'm sorry!" Shouts Julius. "I didn't mean to rest against you!" He wasn't calm.

"Relax. I don't mind if you want to." Says Tangath calmly with a small smile to show him he doesn't care about it and he isn't against it.

"Alright...I wonder what's on the news." Says Julius to change the subject.

Julius opens the TV.

"This is the news of today. Danik dead hasn't been cause by a normal animal. It is a very strange case. I have with me the detective John. Hello John." Says the new reporter.

"Hello Miss Kim." Says John.

"Can you explain us the case of Danik please?" Asks Kim.

"I cannot give all the details but there is some tips that it isn't done by wild animal and also not done by a human. The claws are inhuman like a monster of legends. The only problem is that...A camera record the dead...But Danik was alone when his body was tear up apart and his heart getting out of his body and then eaten...It is like he's been kill by something not real." Says John.

"You spit it out again." Says Kim.

"No...Because you also already have the record. We know about it and you'll give this information anyway." Says John.

"You're very good at this...Anyway...Any more info?" Asks Kim.

"Do not come out of your home alone. It may target you." Warns John.

"We understand. That is all for now about the case." Says Kim.

Julius watches the weather and it is still rain for the day.

"...I can only guess a mipedian has killed him." Says Tangath seriously. "But...They never do it that way."

"It is near the alley." Says Julius.

"...It may have come out of the alley." Says Tangath. He looks at Julius seriously. "I'll stick with you from now on."

"...Thanks." Says Julius.

"Hello everyone! Have you slept well?" Asks Sophia joining them.

"Of course mom." Says Julius.

"Yes Miss Sophia." Answers Tangath.

"Good. Son...I want you to be very careful...With all what's going on for a while...I do not really want you to be not careful...I do not want to...I do not want you get hurt." Says Julius.

"I'll watch him and be sure nothing will happen to him." Says Tangath Toborn.

"Tangath you mister Toborn...I'll prepare a brunch for today. I hope you are hungry." Says Sophia.

"We are!" Says both Tangath and Julius.

Julius mother smiles and she goes preparing the brunch.

The sky suddenly went way much darker than usual and both Julius and Tangath have a bad feeling about what's going to happen soon.

"I do not like this." Says Tangath.

"Me neither...It seems like a storm is coming." Says Julius.

* * *

**On the street**

The small one who bullied Adrian is walking on the street and he hears nothing for a while. Everything went silent and the small bully turns around and he sees that a car is passing near them. The silence was only his imagination. The sky was darker brutally and sound of lighting can be heard. The small bully walks faster and hopes reaching his home faster. He begins to run and a sound can be heard begin him.

"YoU lIke HumILIatING me?" Asks a scary voice.

He looks around and he sees that everyone is gone.

"What is going on?" Shouts the small bully.

"YOU Like laUGHinG aT ME?" Asks the scary voice.

"Who are you?" Asks the small bully.

The voice he hears is the voice of demon without any humanity in it.

"SToP LaughING aT me!" Shouts the voice. "PrePArE TO diE!"

The small bully starts running as fast as he can and he hears the sound of feet running after him. He continues running for a while until he trips and he falls on the ground.

"L-LOOks...WHO's on tHE gRouND T-ThIs TIMe?" Asks the horrible voice.

"Hum...Adrian?" Says the small one completely afraid. "You're...A...monster!"

"YoU D-Did THAT To ME-E!" Shouts the voice of Adrian in a demonic one.

"Stop! Don't come any-" He is cuts by the claws decapitating him. The head rolls on the ground and blood scattered on it. The red blood splashes and the thing lick it to calm his thirst of blood. But that fail to calm it.

"M-MoRE!" Shouts the voice. He doesn't care anymore who he'll kill. But he wants the tall bully at priority.

* * *

**Afternoon: Jack house**

Jack was in his chamber when he decides to call Julius. He wants to talk to him even if he partnering with Tangath. He is still his friend. He takes out his phone and calls him.

"-Hello?-" Asks Julius.

"Hi...It's Jack." Says Jack.

"-Hi! I've try to call you yesterday but your father answered.-" Says Julius.

Jack smiles when he realises that Julius is happy to talk to him.

"I want to talk to you. Can we meet at the park...This time...Rothar won't be here...He is gone." Says Jack. "I...I need to talk to someone about all this."

"-Alright...When do you want to meet?-" Asks Julius.

"When you can...I'm going there right now." Says Jack.

"-Alright. I'll go there when I finish playing chest against Tangath...It seems like he's beating me this time.-" Says Julius.

"Alright...See you later!" Says Jack. He hangs up the phone and he walks to the direction of the park to wait for his friend.

* * *

**The park**

Jack was at the park and he moves at the swing and he stays there for a while. He wonders what to do now. He puts his hand on his left pocket and he gets out the scanner. He looks at it for a while and he wonders what he is even doing with it. He doesn't need it anymore. He looks at it.

"I never thought I'll miss this stupid reckless underworlder." Comments Jack.

He stays there for a while and he doesn't do anything for a while, waiting for his friend to come.

* * *

**Near the park, Skateboard platform**

The taller bully who doesn't like doing it anymore is doing skateboard nervously. He has learned that the 2 others have been killed and he is sure to be the next one. The second one was more disturbing because he has the bad luck to see the dead body. It seems like it is a wild animal that killed them but it is the 2 bully of Adrian that have been killed violently. It is not coincidence. He stays there for a while and the cloud in the sky turns very dark once again. Fear awakes in the guy and he is now afraid. The small bully has also been killed during the moment the storm is coming and he knows it without being sure why. But...It is coming very brutally and not natural at all. He takes his skateboard and he decides to return to his home fast. He hears a sound once again and he stops. He looks around him and he decides to return home fast.

"Who's there?" Asks the tall guy.

"Y-YoU ARe HerE AT LasT!" Says the voice.

"Adrian...Is that...You?" Asks the tall one afraid. He moves backward and he looks around.

"YEs...IT's TImE TO PaY For EVEryThING!" Shouts the voice.

"Adrian..." The tall guy closes his eyes and opens it again. "Alright." He lets himself falls on his knee. "Do it."

The dark monster looks at the bully and he hesitates about what to do.

"I-It'S A T-t-t-T-TriCk!" Shouts the voice.

"No." Says the tall guy. "You have the right to do it...You have killed Danik and Mick...There's only me left you can kill...I'm the last bully...But please...Let me be the last one."

"D-DiE! Bu-BUT! N...Y...n...No! AlL MuST FeeD mE!" Shouts Adrian voice.

A long red thing pierces the chest of the tall bully who flies in the air and lands on the ground. He has scream in fear at the last second and echoes until it reaches the park and he falls on the ground dead. The dark thing has been much slower than usual.

"HuM? AnOTHer FeaSt?" Says the demonic voice of Adrian.

It moves at the direction of the park where Jack is.

* * *

**Park**

Jack hears the scream and he sees it is coming from the skateboard place and he sees nothing. He looks around and he is afraid. The storm is coming soon, but it wasn't natural. He stands up and he starts to walk when he hears a voice, the voice from the alley.

"THe FeaST is HErE!" Shouts the demonic voice.

Jack turns around he searches for something. He looks around and he sees a dark thing in front of him.

It has a dark body made of pure darkness. He looks and he sees it's a quadruped monster. It has 4 long claws very sharp with dry blood of his previous victim. He also has a monster face of a human being completely deform. It has red and cruel eyes looking at Jack like a piece of meat, it has a long red tongue with the blood of the last victim. He also has white and rust red teeth from his first victim. He has no nose and no ears. He has one sharp horn at the top of his head.

He moves closer to Jack who backs away from the monster that is coming closer. He suddenly jumps and he makes Jack falls on the ground. He tries to run away but the beast stop him.

"No...E-E-e-e-EscAPE!" Shouts the beast.

He raises his claw and he is about to kill Jack. He drops his claw and targets the chest of Jack.

**To be continued**

* * *

AC: Cliffhanger. Is he going to live or not?


	8. Chapter 6: The outcome is dead

AC: This is the chapter 6. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 6: The outcome is dead**

The beast was very close to Jack and he tries to run away. But he was stop by the beast.

"No...E-E-e-e-EscAPE!" Shouts the beast.

He raises his claw and he is about to kill Jack. He drops his claw and targets the chest of Jack. Jack closes his eyes and waits for the blow to come but nothing happen. He hears a big sound but nothing else.

"What are you waiting for? Move!" Orders a voice.

Jack wonders who say that and he opens his eyes. He sees Rothar just in front of him smirking at him.

"That one is strong...Move little one!" Orders Rothar.

Jack nods and he runs away. When Rothar could, he forces the claw to move away and jumps by the side of the young human. Jack still looks at Rothar surprise and he says nothing.

"What is it little one?" Asks Rothar with a smirk at Jack face. He watches the beast looking at him surprise and seems inactive.

"W...Why are you here?" Asks Jack.

"Because you need me...Does it really matter?" Asks Rothar.

"YES! You say you'll never come back!" Shouts Jack.

"It is very simple little one...I lied." Says Rothar.

"But you're face-" Jack was cut.

"I'm an underworlder...Of course I lied." Says Rothar. He then taps the head of Jack. "Can't handle the info?"

"Stop it! *Sigh* Rothar...Thanks for lying." Says Jack.

"...You're welcome." Says Rothar. He takes out his axe and he is ready to fight.

"Rothar...You are still injured." Says Jack.

"We can't let that thing wandered around...I have no choice but to kill it." Says Rothar. "I can't do it alone! I need your help!"

Jack looks at him and he hesitates.

"Don't be a pussy...You can't be right now! He kills a boy over there and he was about to kill you! That thing will not stop!" Shouts Rothar like he was shaking the mind of Jack.

"Euh...Y...Yeah! You're right!" Says Jack. He takes out his scanner and activates it.

"Good! I'll charge now...He is still unfocused." Says Rothar.

(Shin Megami Tensei IV Story Boss Battle theme)

Rothar runs at the beast and Jack sees him. He sees that is injuries are still present and he isn't in shape of fighting that beast. He won't be able to resist for long. Jack is now worried and he has to give his full support this time and he cannot afford to hesitate.

Rothar jumps in the air with his axe raised in the air. He strikes at the neck of the beast but at the last second, he moves his hand and Rothar cut the finger at the middle of the hand and 4 claws remain. Rothar grunts at the frustration and the beast is about to smash him when Jack reacts.

Rock Wave

"**Rock Wave!**" Shouts Rothar.

He gives a punch to the ground and the rock raises and it hits the beast at the chest and he falls on the ground.

Flame Orb, Flash Kick: Crossing...Flame Orb Kick.

"**Flame Orb Kick!**" Rothar jumps in the air and give a kick attack at a distance. The attack is like a flash kick but a fire ball appears at the kick with the energy beam around it to pierce the chest before burning the inside. The attack has pierce the dark skin and enters in the flesh and the beast scream in pain.

"PaIN AgaIN anD AgaiN! Ne-NEvER EnD!" Shouts the beast.

Rothar looks at it surprise and a red thing gets out of the beast. Rothar jumps by the side and he dodges the red thing that is a sharp tongue and he falls on his shoulder and he shouts in pain.

"Dammit!" Shouts Rothar. His shoulder hasn't healed properly when he hits the tree in the fight against Tangath.

"Rothar! To the left." Shouts Jack.

Rothar sees the attack and he jumps to the left and evades it.

Viperslash

"**Viperslash!**" Shouts Rothar.

He hits the beast at his face and he counters and hits Rothar. He flies fast and crash in the ground.

"Lo-oKs LIKe Y-yOU A-a-AlreADY Bur-RiED!" Shouts the beast.

Rothar gets out of the ground weakly and he pants strongly.

"I...*Pant*...Already reach...My limit?" He wonders.

Rothar looks at the beast that smashes him again and he lands near Jack.

"...I can't...Fight anymore." Says Rothar.

"You did you're best...Looks like we are dead." Says Jack.

The beast was now very close and his about to kill them. Jack looks at the beast without fear. He has to be brave like his partner.

"This time...No miracle rescues." Says Jack. "Rothar...Whatever the reason is...I'm glad you've come back."

Rothar smiles and a fire blast hit the beast and he backs away.

They both turn around and they see Tangath Toborn with his sword draw, behind him was Julius who looks at Jack very worried.

"We are here just in time...If we knew what happen we would have come here faster." Says Tangath.

"Jack! You're alright?" Asks Julius worried.

"I'm fine...Thanks to Rothar." Says Jack.

The Overworlder and the Underworlder look at each other's.

"It is not the time for that. The beast must be taken care of!" Says Julius.

"I'm not sure I can beat him alone...He beats Rothar...I'm in better shape than Rothar but not that much." Says Tangath darkly.

"Looks like...You have to work together." Says Jack.

The 2 are disgust by the suggestion but it is the only think they can do.

"We will settle this one day...But not today." Says Rothar standing up weakly.

"Agreed." Says Tangath.

The 2 agrees to work together but only this time.

Rothar takes his axe and Tangath points his sword.

"Let's charge at the beast." Says Rothar.

The 2 humans look at their scanner.

"Let's try the team attack." Says Jack.

"Ready?" Asks Julius.

2x Flame Orb...Giga Orb.

"The fire united and grows bigger, as the soul burns of our endless will!" Shouts both Tangath and Rothar. "**Giga Orb!**"

It is a powerful and gigantic orb of fires that burnt the flesh of the beast. The beast shouts in pain and the smell of burning flesh enters in the nostril of the creatures and humans.

The beast takes out his tongue and attacks the 2 creatures that dodge it at the last second. Rothar falls on the ground and he can't get up.

"I'm at the limit...We have only one more try." Says Rothar.

"We need to aim his head and kill him in one attack." Says Tangath. "We need a team attack that can pierce his brain or explodes it!" He shouts to the humans.

Tangath blocks the tongue with his sword and is thrown away while Rothar rolls to the ground and he cuts the tongue with his axe.

"Jack...I have no idea how to pierce it." Says Julius.

"...We have to blow his head." Says Jack.

"Power pulse?" Asks Julius.

"Yup." Says Jack.

Double Power pulse...Energy Pulse!

"Born from our souls rest the pulse of life in an energy flow! **Energy Pulse!**" Shouts the 2 creatures.

The 2 energies combine in one and the beam charges at the head of the beast and when it hit him, the head explodes and flesh flies in the air and falls on the ground.

(Theme end)

The dark flesh begins to release smokes and the flesh turns into a liquid.

After a while, a human shape appears inside the dark body and when it completely disappears, they see the human: Adrian with the same injuries than the beast except the head which hasn't blow up.

"Are you alright?" Asks Julius when he runs closer.

"*Keuf Keuf*" Adrian cough weakly and he looks at Julius, then at Jack, Tangath and Rothar. "The...The laughs...Are gone." He says weakly.

"Hum...What do you mean?" Asks Tangath.

"The laughs...Of my...tormentors." Says Adrian. "Humiliation...Mockery...*Keuf Keuf* A...living nightmare. It's...Over." Bloods spread on the ground, red blood.

"Are you alright?" Asks Jack panicking.

Rothar looks at Jack.

"He is dying." Says Rothar. "His life is ending."

"...*Keuf*...T...Thank you." Says Adrian with a smile. He closes his eyes and he stops breathing. The death has come to take his soul.

The humans and the creatures look at him and they do not know how it is possible. The 2 kids have the memories of this moment written in their mind for the rest of their life.

"Let's go." Says Tangath. "Let's call someone to take care of his body." Says Tangath.

"Little one...You should return home." Rothar looks at Jack who is not responding. "I'll drag you there then." Rothar takes Jack on his shoulders and he brings him to his home slowly.

Rothar and Jack disappear from the sigh of Tangath Toborn and Julius.

"Julius...I do not think we could have done anything else." Tangath closes his eyes. "Let's call someone."

Julius takes his cellphone and he calls the police, he tells them that he has found Adrian dead and also another kid at the skate park when Tangath points him that. Now, Tangath hides after explaining to Julius what to do and what to say and Julius waits for the police to arrive. The police talk to him for a while before bringing him to the police station for an interrogation.

"Hum...Interesting right?" Asks a voice.

A green wing flies and the green being lands next to the kid. There was 2 watchers who have witness all the fight and are wondering what to do for now.

"True...This isn't a part of that game." Says the scary voice.

"No...Looks like there's a small problem to that game...Those dark things...We just have to dodge them." Says the kid.

"We do not care if it kills anyone then." Says the other one with green wings.

"Of course not." Says the kid. "We should soon practice the game if we want to be the best." Says the kid smirking.

"I'm waiting to fight for a while...So...Who will that be?" Asks the green one.

"Hum...Let's wait for it." Says the kid.

* * *

**Police Station: Interrogation room**

A man enters in the room where Julius is waiting and he looks at him. Julius recognises John from the news about the mysterious case that he has solved and also more personally. The detective sits in front of him and he speaks calmly.

"You're mother has been noticed about it and she is coming to bring you home. But before she comes...What happen?"

John is a man in the mid 30 years old who already has some gray hair. The rest of it is blond. He has Caucasian skin, rather pale since he is born to the north path of Canada before moving to the city at the south of Canada. He has blue eyes with a hint of yellow round his iris. He looks at Julius softly since he hasn't done anything wrong and he knows a lot about Julius and his presence in the town. He wears a blue uniform of the detective of the city.

"Alright..." Julius remembers what Tangath says, he has to lie about it...And he learns to lie very well during his childhood to avoid too much pain. "I was going to join my friend Jack at the park. He wanted to talk and play with me since we haven't done much for a while. When I reach the park...I...I found...Adrian...In the state you bring in. I also see in the distance...A tall boy who's...I...I don't..." Julius says nothing else.

"It's alright...I have all what I needed...I hope all those mysterious killing is over." Says John.

"Have you caught the beast?" Asks Julius.

"..." John says nothing about it. The beast hasn't been caught. He is also wondering when the beast will strike again. He didn't know the beast was Adrian and has been defeated.

"John...About him...Is he still...?" Asks Julius.

"He is still in prison...He will never catch you and your mother I swear it." Says John.

"Is mom here soon?" Asks Julius.

"I think she is...Sorry about the jobs your mother has, but you are a mature kid and you know what to do right." Says John. "I hope you'll get over it one day."

"..." Julius says nothing about it.

Sound can be heard and the door opens. Sophia was there.

"Mister John...Thank you for warning me." Says Sophia.

"You're welcome. If you need anything, call me." Says John.

"I will. Come Julius, it is time to return home." Says Sophia.

"Yes mom." Says Julius.

Julius follows his mother outside the room and they return home where Tangath is waiting for them.

John looks at them walking away.

"I know you are a good liar Julius...But you leave one small sigh that indicates it is something bad...You know more about this...You still don't trust man anyway...So it's understandable." Says John.

* * *

**Jack home**

Rothar enters in the chamber of Jack by the window and he puts Jack on the bed and he looks at him. Jack was still shock by all this and he has to help him...In something he sucks at.

"Jack...Listen...I'm...I...I don't know what to say...But...You were really brave here...You did the only and right thing to do...You know...He wouldn't stop even if he wanted to...He tries to kill you and we have to fight him back. You don't have to regret something that cannot happen in any other way...You...This is the weight that anyone must wear when they are warriors...Even the underworlder too." Says Rothar knowing it is not the right thing to say.

"...Rothar...That's...Surprisingly helping me." Says Jack which surprise Rothar. "*Sad Sigh* You are right thought...Nothing can change. It has to happen that way...Thank you." Finishes Jack.

"I guess I have to take my leave for now." Says Rothar.

"Wait! You've saved my life...I am very grateful...Listen...You can stay here once again." Says Jack. He takes out his scanner. "I think I need it after all." He adds with a smile.

"So you're going to help me defeating Tangath?" Asks Rothar.

"Of course not!" Says Jack.

"Somehow I knew it." Says Rothar rolling his eyes.

Rothar sits on the bed. His immediate needs are now fulfill by his unusual actions. Jack looks at him and he knows Rothar cares for him, even if he doesn't show it often. He did come to save him from dead and fight the beast...Even cast aside temporarily Tangath Toborn hate for this. His actions have spoken stronger than his words he always says.

"Thank you little one...But one day...We will have to fight him together in a real fight." Says Rothar.

Rothar was exhausted and he really needs to sleep. Jack thought he's going to be pushed from the bed but Rothar was too exhausted. He puts the axe under the bed and he lays down on the bed after taking out his armor. He falls asleep like a rock. He starts snoring strongly. Jack looks at Rothar who is sleeping besides him. Jack looks at the underworlder and he isn't surprise by this.

"Sleep well...And heal well." Says Jack.

* * *

**Julius home**

Julius enters home with his mother and they see Tangath smiling at them when they return.

"You're finally back." Says Tangath.

"We are." Says Sophia. "Now...Explain to me what happen."

Tangath explains what happen and Sophia eyes show fear.

"You could have died!" She shouts when Tangath finishes talking.

"But Jack too!" Shouts Julius.

"I know...But I do not want you to put your life on the line like this." She says.

"He was away from the fight...I was the one fighting and he was helping me from a safe distance." Says Tangath.

"I know...I can't help but to be worry." Says Sophia.

"Miss Sophia, I promise you that I'll protect your son and I intent to keep that promise." Says Tangath.

"Thank you...I think you should both rest after all this. I'll prepare something to eat and you will both rest. It was a hard moment you have." Says Sophia.

"Especially for Julius...I never see this thing...But Adrian can now rest in peace and the danger is gone from the city." Says Tangath.

"I hope." Says Sophia. "But I feel...Uneasy...It can happen again."

Under those words, she prepares the supper and Julius looks worried. He understands what she means and Tangath knows he cannot let his guard down.

* * *

**?**

The floating thing was in the air again and he looks at the damage at the park.

"What was that?" he asks himself. He didn't expect to see a dark beast being a human. "Anyway...It's not important right now...I now have 6 players ready for action. 9 mores I'll obtain before the end of October and the player for the game will be present." Says the floating thing.

* * *

AC: This is the end of Chapter 6. I hope you like it.

In the next chapter: Another good one will appear with the creature's partner while the others will restore their strength after all this.


	9. Chapter 7: Something is similar

AC: I finally decide how I will separate the 3 teams name will be.

Hero team: 5 main characters and center one. They opposed the 2 groups because they see the problem and wrong in the 2 other team. They will be tempted for the good guy team during 3 of the 4 arcs.

Good guy team: They team up to create a perfect world from their perception. Ex: Family never get separated, no more abusers, no more pollution or people to create it, etc.

Bad guy: They want to eliminate consequence of actions. (Aiming the bad consequence of bad actions; but result in good consequence and bad being eliminated).

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 7: Something is similar**

Saturday was a big and intense fight between a strange monster who was a human corrupter by something unknown. Tangath Toborn and Rothar have no choice but to unite to defeat him. Both are too injured to fight the others and they move with their partner to their home. They fall asleep and they do not wake up even after everything their partner can do.

Sunday, during all day, Tangath Toborn and Rothar were both, in their partner house, restoring their strength and also sleeping a lot to be in top shape once again while their human's partner tries once again to meet at the park and they have no problem this time. Third time the charm.

Julius and Jack didn't say that much at the park. They were just standing there and they look at the battle which occurred. The body of Adrian has been taken and only dry blood is still present to show what happen yesterday. Julius and Jack are psychologically shaken by the even and they do not know what will happen now. One thing is sure, this is only the beginning, a side event compare to the chaotic game and even not link with it...Unless it is.

* * *

**Roof of a very tall building: Center part of the city**

A young girl was on the roof of a very tall building of 100 floors. Also, the building was the one she lives in so she isn't far away. She was there because she receives a scanner and it asks her to be there. Her parents were sick and also in very poor condition so they didn't notice her walking away. She always causes some little trouble because of her very curious nature and being an explorer even for her age. She looks at the letter and it says that something will appear there. She looks around and she sees nothing for a while. She sighs and she decides to return home when she puts her foot on something she didn't see.

"AARRGGHH! MY TAIL!" Screams something in pain. It seems to have a masculine voice.

She looks around and she sees nothing.

"...Are you a ghost?" asks the girl.

"..." Nothing answers.

She starts walking around and she once again march on something.

"Urgh!" This time it was less loud like the mouth was covered but it was still audible.

"Who's here? I know there's someone here...Are you the special someone I am supposed to meet?" She asks.

"...Alright." Says the voice giving up. She knows he is here and his second shout confirm his existence.

Something appears in front of the girl and she shouts surprise by it. It was an anthropomorphic lizard. Being a lizard, he has scales and the scales are orange. He is a tall lizard of 7 ft. high and he is looking at the girl with his black eyes with red pupil at the middle. He has a few horns at the back of his head. He wears a loincloth of blue color. He has a long tail on his back with small foot prints where the little girl might have walk on it by accident. He has 2 blue metal plates, one on each shoulder. He also has wrist of brown color with silver spikes on it. He has brown plates with a spike on his knee. 2 gray belts appear from his shoulders and pass at the middle of his chest where a circle metal is in place before continuing at the side of his chest and continuing on his back.

On his back is a Gauntlet of Might that he has attached in case he needs it.

He looks at her dangerously, but it is only the impression he gives, he is looking calmly and painfully at the girl. The girl didn't see that and she backs away and she falls on the ground. She moves away.

"Please...You're scaring me." She says.

The lizard looks at her with an apologies look.

"Hum...Sorry...I didn't mean to scare you." Says the lizard with his grave voice.

The girl looks at him more closely and she sees a mark of her shoes on his left foot.

"Sorry I walk on your foot." Says the girl with an innocent look that the lizard cannot resist.

"And my tail." Adds the lizard with a smile to appear less dangerous and intimidating.

He looks at the little girl closely. The little girl is 3ft. 2 inch. She is small compare to him. She has brown skins and her eyes are of the same color. She has a small nose which the lizard find cute. She is wearing a small robe of pink color. It is a long robe but her size gives the impression of being small. She wears a shining necklace around her neck with a strange form where the chains of the necklace cross. It is the form of a heart but the lizard never sees the form of a heart being drawn before.

_She...looks like an Overworlder...But I never see any of them that way. _He thinks. He is a mipedian coming from Perim after all.

He then looks around him. He never has the occasion since the girl appears before he tries to satisfied his curiosity.

He sees that he is very high...100 floors are very high in the air and he never sees any building with the square and rectangular form. He also never sees big building like this even in Kiru city when he sees it from a distance. He also sees that he is in a section with big and gigantic buildings while there seems to be smaller ones at the distance. Finally, he doesn't see any desert around...Only a forest which means there is water around the city...He realises he is not in mipedian territory...Even not in the Overworld territory...He is in an unknown place with a strange overworlder. He moves backward and he lets himself fall on his butt.

"By the Cothica...Where am I?!" He shouts totally lost.

"Hum? You are in Stardust city." Says the girl. "Wait a minute...You are a mipedian." She says when she is not that much surprise by meeting him anymore and thinking a little more.

"Of course...And you are an overworlder right?" Asks the mipedian.

"Hum...No...I am a human." Says the little girl.

_Ok...I'm officially lost...And this is not helping me either...She seems too young for complicated questions. _Thinks the mipedian. A flash appears in his mind.

"Sorry for my rudeness...I should present myself." Says the mipedian. He then knee in front of her and he puts his hand over his chest. "I am a stalker of my tribe. My name is Ribbian."

"You weren't rude." Replies the little girl which makes the Ribbian smiling. "I am Lucia. I'm living in the city...In this building...It's a big home for many families."

"...Ok...So...Do you know...How I can return to my home?" Asks Ribbian hoping he finds the right words.

"No...I can show you to my mommy and daddy...They might know." Says Lucia.

"Hum...It might not be a good idea if too much of your tribe sees me...I might cause trouble." Says Ribbian.

"Oh...Ok...Well-" She was cut by the scanner which has start beeping.

**Congratulation! You have found your partner for the game is still in the practice time. Ribbian list of attack will appears on your scanner. The rules of the game will appear now with a few modifications to perfectly understanding it.**

Lucia reads it while Ribbian too since the message drags his curiosity. He reads it and he begins to understand he is meant to be by her side...But also that he is a peon of a game...Which seems that the girl didn't realise. She seems a little lost and it gives more tips to Ribbian that using him that way wasn't what she was thinking.

"Where is Perim?" Asks Ribbian.

"Hum...In a TV show." She says.

_That's not helping me...Let's try something different. _"Where am I?" Asks Ribbian. "I mean which world am I?" He corrects himself.

"You are on the planet Earth." Says the little girl.

_So I'm not in Perim...And it will be hard to find anyone who can help me...I have no home and nothing to help me surviving._

"You want to stay in my home?" Asks the girl who stops the mipedian of thinking about problems when the solution appears right now.

"Oh...Well...Thank you...If it doesn't bother you...I'll accept since I have no home...I'll follow you...But I'll be invisible." Says Ribbian disappearing.

"Ok." Says the girl.

She starts walking with her invisible friend, which she perceives him and not partners since she doesn't fully understand it. She moves to the elevator and press a switch. Ribbian watches it curiously but he says nothing when he sees a taller human passing close. The elevator opens and they both enter in it. The girl waits for a while.

"I'm inside." Whispered Ribbian.

She then presses the button mark 12 and the door closes. It was a long trip to the place marking 12.

Ribbian looks at the little girl and he asks her a question since they are alone.

"What is this?" Asks Ribbian.

"It's an elevator...It goes up and down to the floor we want." Says the girl.

_Ok...I will not get anything more specified...But I understand it. _Thinks Ribbian.

The elevator continues going down and it is at the floor 47, Ribbian feels that his stomach wants to go higher and he doesn't like the sensation at all. It is very long, but the building is very high so Ribban do not complain about it. After a while, they finally reach the floor 12 and he follows her to her home where he will spend some time...Until he finds a way to return to Perim...Mudeenu will be furious of his disappearance.

* * *

**At the border of the lake: East part of the town**

2 beings were near the lake. One of them was a girl of 11 years old and a little too much matured while the other one was different.

The girl has pale skin that seems a little white. She has low tolerance of the UV of the sun. She has white hair and also blue eyes with red pupil because she is an albino human. She is 4ft. 1 inch tall. She wears a blue short and a red T-shirt with the message, stand up against bullies. She looks at the lake silently while the other one sits by her side.

"Do you want to say something Sabrina?" Asks a male voice.

The girl turns around and she looks at him.

"Maybe Gnarlus..." Says Sabrina.

Gnarlus is sort of fat for a Mipedian warrior and has strange purple markings on his green skin. He is a warpainter warrior. He has blue eyes with white pupil looking at Sabrina. He has a pale blue fin at the top of his head and he has horns on his back. He is a tall mipedian of 7 ft. 10 inch. Tall. He is one of the few mipedians who doesn't have a tail. He has a black loincloth.

He has his Torrent Krinth on his arm but deactivated. It's been 3 days they have meet each other's and they are not very close but also do not have a cold link together. They usually have some nice talk, but Gnarlus asks a question about her parents relationship and she immediately close up after saying that everything is fine. Gnarlus isn't an idiot, even if he isn't the smartest mipedians, he has heard enough to know that Sabrina parents have real issues that affect her.

"...What do you want to talk about?" Asks Gnarlus putting an end to the cold and cut anything about her family.

"Did you see the water?" She asks. "It is very beautiful right?"

Gnarlus looks at the water...He never has seen so much water in the desert where it has to be preserve only to drink and nothing else...The lake was a big one. He moves closer and he looks himself...He sees his reflection doing a smile.

"Yeah...I can see myself and the bottom of the lake very clearly." Comments Gnarlus happy she talks again.

"We are lucky our lake was never tainted by pollution...Remaining pure and crystal clear...Compare to other lakes and rivers..." She says.

Gnarlus takes some water with his hands and he drinks it.

"It tastes good too." Says Gnarlus.

"Water doesn't have any taste." Replies Sabrina.

"Yes it has...The sweet taste of purity...The taste of wellbeing it gives...And more specially...The greatest taste of all...The taste of life." Says Gnarlus metaphorically.

Sabrina tastes it by closing her eyes.

"It is true that it taste that." Agrees Sabrina smiling.

"This town is truly bless with water...It is sad that our tribe knows only the opposite...We are not bless with water like the overworlders...Even them doesn't have that much." Says Gnarlus.

"True." Says Sabrina.

They then stay quiet for a while and the wind pass over their body. The calm ends when the stomach of Gnarlus starts complaining and warns him that he is hungry.

"It is time to go home." Says Sabrina giggling.

"Hey!" Shouts Gnarlus with a small smile, meaning he doesn't mind the teasing. "You are right...It is time to return home."

They both stand up and they walk back to home, at the same sector than Julius and Jack.

* * *

**Tuesday: School: Lunch time**

Julius is eating his lunch with ease mind. Tangath Toborn is fully healed since Yesterday. Tangath says that he is surprise to heal that fast, but they both have guess it is for the purpose of the game that his regeneration is faster. When Julius has finishing eating, someone knock him and he turns his eyes to a guy looking at him with a small, yet worrisome eyes.

"Hello there Julius." Says the guy.

"Leon." Says Julius recognising one of his bullies.

"Girly...I have something to ask of you." Says Leon with a bad smile.

"I have no money to give you and I already finish eating so you can just starve." Says Julius.

"I am not here for that...I want to show you that you are weak and cut the attitude you begin to have." Says Leon.

"..." Julius says nothing but his eyes shows that he is angry.

"I want to challenge you and the lion in a fight...Meet me at the abandon building at 5 o clock...I'll be waiting for you...If you don't come...You receives the beating of your life." Says Leon walking away.

Julius looks at him. He is a player of the game...A chaotic player. Julius has to call Tangath Toborn...But he doesn't want to fight.

Jack was there and looks angrily at Leon walking away. A fight is about to go on and he will not let his friend to be alone. He will warn Rothar and try to find a way that he won't come to mock Julius and Tangath...He knows there is a way and he'll use it when he can.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 7.

Chapter 8 will have a fight and Leon partners will be revealed.

7 Players has appeared but one of them is still a mystery.

Chapter 8: The lion vs the harpy.


	10. Chapter 8: The lion vs the harpy

AC: This is the chapter 8. This is the first duel between Tangath and his enemy.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 8: The lion vs the harpy**

**After school: Julius home**

School was over and Julius has rush to his home. He looks inside and he sees that Tangath Toborn trains to keep the pace for any future battle. He looks at Julius and he knows something happen.

"What is it?" Asks Tangath.

"Some problem with a bully at school." Says Julius after a few second of silence.

"You want to teach him a lesson?" Asks Tangath.

"No...He challenges me and you into a fight." Says Julius. "But...I don't know if I should answer positively or negatively."

"What did he say to you? I can help you make up your mind." Says Tangath.

"...Well...To be honest...He says that he wants to fight him today at 5P.M. or...He'll beat me...The classic one." Says Julius.

"He threatens you!" Says Tangath aggressively. "You should never let anyone threaten you...You should accept the challenge and we will beat him up!"

"But fighting him will not solve anything...Leon is the type of guy who will always come back no matter how many times you beat him...Like a cockroach." Says Julius.

"A...Not important...You shouldn't let him beat you...You have to stand against him...This way he will stop it." Says Tangath. "What did he say?"

Julius explains what happen and how the challenge has been given.

"I see...He wants to stop you from growing stronger...He sees you as a treat to him...You know what...You have to show him he is right." Says Tangath.

"But..." Julius was still uncertain.

"You have to be stronger...Trust in yourself like when you fight Adrian when he was control by this dark monster." Says Tangath. "If it is a Chaotic fight...Like you say...No one will die."

"You...You're right...But...Let's do it." Says Julius.

"Let's show him who the boss is." Says Tangath. "This is what you say right?"

"Yes." Says Julius.

They walk out of the house and the walk to the challenge area.

* * *

**Jack home**

Jack walks inside his home and he immediately walks to his chamber where Rothar is right now playing to another game Jack has named Zone of the Enders HD collection. He is surprise by how much different story and world humans can create in their mind. He sees Jack entering and he gives him a smirk. He then sees Jack eyes and he knows something happen...Something interesting for him.

"What happen?" Asks Rothar with excitement in his mind.

"Nothing happen to me...It's my friend Julius...He has been threaten by Leon and he is challenged in a chaotic fight against another creatures." Says Jack.

"We will watch the fight!" Says Rothar standing up fast.

"I'm sure Julius will be there but...I decide to be there to give him my support. He's my friend and Leon is our common enemy...Even if Julius is his main target." Says Jack.

"I say to watch the fight...You can choose which one you want to give support...It will be more interesting that this game...The young boy refuse to kill anyone with his super robot." Grunts Rothar.

"He is a young child." Says Jack. "Anyway...We have to go...The fight starts in one hour."

"I want to have a good spot." Says Rothar.

They both walk to the future battlefield and are ready to fight.

* * *

**Abandon building: 16h43**

Julius and Tangath enter in the abandon building close to the clinic. Julius walks to the light section of the abandon building. It is the bigger part of the building. Tangath walks by his side and they move in the room and they see no one for now.

During the time they walk to the abandon building, Julius has the time to make up his mind. He is now eager to fight him and show him what he is made up. He wants to win the fight. For the first time of his life he wants to strike back.

"He is not here." Says Tangath showing signs of frustration.

"You are finally here." Says the voice of Leon.

Leon enters in the light part of the building while his creature partner behind him, still in the shadow.

Leon is a young boy of 11 years old with brown hair. His eyes are blue with a little red part at the middle of the blue part. He has Caucasian skin but a little paler than Julius. He has a scar at his left cheek when a bird attacks him. It was a bird who was defending his egg. He wears dark clothes covering all his body with silver part on it. He also has something written some very impolite words.

"You have the guts to come with the lion right?" Asks Leon with a smirk.

"The name is Tangath Toborn!" Says Tangath looking at Leon aggressively. "We are here for the challenge you have given to us."

"Girly has accepted? I do not really believe it." Says Leon.

"I have." Replies Julius. "I'll show you it is time to start looking at me from the ground!"

"Playing the tough guy hum...Well...After fighting my friend...You will end up being defeated." Says Leon.

"You will be fighting me Tangath." Says the voice evilly.

Tangath immediately recognises the voice of the creature he despises the most. He hates Chaor a lot because of his cruel nature...But Chaor fights a strait fight when asked...But that one...He is also cruel at the same level...But he is also a backstabber...Maybe not in the fight here.

"Van Bloot." Says Tangath.

"It's Lord Van Bloot!" Shouts the underworlder.

Lord Van Bloot is the second in command of the Underworld. He has green skin or blue skin, depending of if he is in the light or not, covering all of his body. He has one big red eye while the other one is black. He has 2 big wings with feathers on his back. He is 6 ft. high and he is ready showing his chest. He wears a loincloth or something similar. He has also a black belt that passes over his chest. He looks at the overworlder and his partner with a smile.

"Yeah right...You are no lord here." Says Julius looking in the air.

"You little..." Says Van Bloot. It hurts him because it's true.

"So...we have 15 minutes before the fight...I think you should prepare yourself for your defeat." Says Leon.

They both sit somewhere and they watch Tangath and Julius looking at each other's.

"So...You really want to beat him?" Asks Tangath quietly.

"Yeah...You are right...He deserves to be beaten. Also...I freaking...Hate...Van Bloot." Says Julius.

"That makes two." Says Tangath.

They then talk strategy to defeat the team. They know who their enemy is and they have to prepare a plan.

A sound can be heard when there is 5 minutes before the fight. Julius turns around and he sees Jack with Rothar entering in the building.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Tangath.

"You cannot participate in the fight anyway." Says Julius.

"We are here as mere...spectator Tangath...I want to see you getting your butt kick by...Scratch that...Beat that bastard!" Shouts Rothar when he sees Van Bloot who he hates more than Tangath.

"That...was...unexpected." Says Tangath.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?!" Shouts Leon.

"I hear you threatening Julius...I was right behind you...You didn't see me. Listen to me Leon...I'm here to encourage Julius in this fight." Says Jack. "I may hate fighting but you deserve to have your ass kick."

"You will then watch Julius and Tangath losing the fight then." Says Leon.

"Against Van Bloot who can't cheat? I wonder." Replies Rothar.

"Julius...Good luck in the fight." Says Jack.

"Don't lose to that traitorous one." Says Rothar to Tangath. "He only deserves to be beaten for all treachery he has committed against Chaor."

"Alright...It is time." Says Tangath to Julius.

Julius nods and they ready themselves for the fight.

Tangath moves more at the middle and Van Bloot did the same. The room where they are fighting is a big one which has enough spaces to move and enough for the underworlder to fly.

Tangath and Jack sit to one side to watch the fight and they both hope that Tangath will win for different reasons.

Little did they know, another duo are watching the battle which is about to start. Sabrina and Gnarlus are hidden on the higher part and are watching the fight. Gnarlus has seen Rothar and Jack walking at the direction of the building and he warns Sabrina. He walks with her since he can turn invisible. They watch the fight and they also hope that Julius and Tangath will win the fight.

"Hope you are ready to lose Julius." Says Leon.

Julius didn't bother answering. He prepares his scanner and he hesitates for one second. He looks at Leon and his will scattered. He has tried to play tough but he isn't sure if he can beat Leon and Van Bloot.

"It is time." Says Leon with a smile.

The 2 creatures watch each other's while the 4 others watch the fight.

Van Bloot immediately opens his wings and he flies in the air. It is clear he'll use the air at his average compare to Tangath who is stuck in the ground. Tangath waits for him to strike while Van Bloot searches for the right time to strike.

"Let's do it." Smirks Van Bloot. He charges at Tangath who is ready for any attack. "**Flash Kick!**"

Tangath jumps to the side and Julius immediately prepares a counter attack.

"**Flame Orb!**" Shouts Tangath and he miss Bloot.

Tangath draws his sword and creates a wave of fire and it hits Bloot at the chest and he lands against a wall.

"Seems you were ready for me Tangath." Smirks Van Bloot. "I'm also ready to defeat you!"

He charges at Tangath but he didn't use any attack which took Tangath by surprise. Van Bloot kicks the sword and Tangath lost it and he gives a blow at the face of Tangath who falls on the ground. He uses his hand to jump and lands back on his feet and counters with a punch at Van Bloot cheeks. Van Bloot jump away and passes his hand over his face. He sees a small hint of blood on his hand. The blood of Van Bloot is dark but he didn't mind losing some. They engage in a hand to hand fight and Tangath does anything he can so Van Bloot will not try to fly in the air. After a while, Van Bloot kicks the chest of Tangath and he flies in the air once again.

"**Lavalanche!**" Shouts Tangath Toborn and he throws fire at Van Bloot. He hits the underworlder who counters with Granite balls and he hits Tangath lots of time. The stones left their mark on the body of Tangath and he is covered with bruise. Van Bloot is burned but that won't stop him from fighting.

"Tangath!" Shouts Julius worried.

"Now!" Shouts Leon.

Rock Wave, Power Pulse Crossing...Wave of Rock Pulse

"**Wave of Rock Pulse!**" Shouts Van Bloot.

He creates a wave of rocks that floats in the air. He then follows up with a pulse attack and the rocks charges at fast speed at Tangath who is hits violently and he is thrown against a wall near Rothar.

"You're losing your focus boy!" Shouts Rothar.

"Julius! You have to stay focus on the fight. You can worry about it later." Says Jack.

Tangath stands up but his legs are shaking. He shows signs of weakness and he may not be able to resist another hit.

"Julius...We can still win." Encourage Tangath.

Julius decides to refocus in the fight. He knows that if he stops focusing, he might lose...And Tangath will be gravely injured.

"Right." Says Julius.

Tangath jumps to the side and he evades a few attacks. He then takes his change and he takes the sword back in his hands and he throws a wave of energy at Van Bloot and he hits him at the chest. Van Bloot regains his balance and he counters with a Power Pulse. Tangath dodges it by the left and he fails to stand up on the first try. He then stands up and he blocks and attack with his sword. The underworlder then tossed the sword to the left and he hits Tangath gut with his knee and he smashes the head of Tangath against his elbow finishing by throwing the overworlder against a wall. Tangath tries to stand up but he fails and he falls on the ground panting.

_**Battle result...Victory for Leon and Van Bloot.**_

"No...Tangath!" Shouts Julius running at the side of his partner. He looks at him and Tangath keeps panting.

"I'm fine...Too much exhausted." Says Tangath weakly.

"I win!" Shouts Leon. "See now? You are only a loser...And you will always be a loser...It's time for the beat up." He adds walking closer.

Something spots Leon fist and moves it at the limit the articulation can take and he shouts in pain. He looks behind him and a girl is causing him the pain.

"You...What are you doing here Sabrina?" Shouts Leon in pain.

"I think you have done enough." Says Sabrina.

Gnarlus was near her and he was invisible.

"I win so I'll so what I want!" Shouts Leon furious.

"I want my match too." Says Sabrina.

Gnarlus then turns visible.

"You can't ask another match!" Shouts Leon.

"Where in the rules...Does it forbid us to do a match against a weakened creature?" Asks Sabrina.

"..." Leon says nothing. "You little bitch! I'll deal with you another time! It will be unfair to fight when Van Bloot is injured."

"That's too bad. I wanted to make him taste the sweet defeat." Says Gnarlus showing his fist.

"Pick on someone weak? You're pathetic mipedian." Relies Van Blood.

"That's enough." Says Leon. "We win and that's all what we need."

They both walk away. Sabrina and Gnarlus look at them and they decide to walk away too without talking to the other.

Julius moves to the side of Tangath and his partner manage to stand up.

"Are you ok?" Asks Julius.

"I'll live." Says Tangath with a smile.

"Sorry...I lose focus for a while and we lost the fight." Says Julius.

"That's because you are not a train warrior." Says Rothar. "I'm sure the same will happen with Jack...So..." He turns his attention to Jack. "I'm going to prepare you so you will keep focus on a fight."

"Yeah." Says Jack unsure. "We'll...We'll be going now that Leon is not here." Says Jack looking if Julius agreed with this.

"You can go...I don't think Rothar will accept to stand near us any longer." Says Julius.

"Let's go." Says Rothar.

They both walk away but Jack takes more his time. He turns around and he looks at Julius.

"Julius...You have done a great fight." Says Jack. "I'm sure you can beat him next time." He adds with a smile.

"True." Says Jack.

"HURRY UP JACK!" Screams Rothar outside.

"Bye...I'll visit you to your home tomorrow." Says Jack.

"Jack...Have your parents spot Rothar?" Asks Julius.

"No...And he is so reckless and doesn't even try to hide...And you?" Asks Jack.

"I was spot fast." Answers Tangath standing up. "I was trying to be careful."

"Guess I was lucky." Says Jack looking to the ground.

"I'M STILL WAITING!" Screams Rothar.

"I really have to go now. Bye." Says Jack running to Rothar.

"I think...I can walk." Says Tangath.

"You really need to rest." Says Julius to his partner. "It's the second time you are this injured...I'm sorry...It is my fault because I hesitate at the same moment."

"It's just like...I can't believe I'm saying it...It's just like Rothar says...You are not a warrior...If we have to enter in this...game...I think we have to be ready...Both of us...You need to learn to stay focus in a fight while I need to become stronger and...Learn more battle techniques too...Listen to me Julius...It is not your fault we lost...You are just not ready...And he forces you to fight him...You lost because you are kind...It's better that you lose because of kindness than winning by cruelty." Adds Tangath.

Julius helps Tangath standing up but he was drag on the ground by Tangath weight and his head hit the belly of Tangath."

"Ouch ouch ouch...That still hurt." Whines Tangath by the pain now that the adrenaline is dropping.

Julius gets off him.

"I'll do it myself Julius...Alright...I'll...I'll do it." Says Tangath standing up.

They both walk away at the direction of their home and they decide to rest for now. It was a hard day and a hard fight.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 8. Chapter 9 will be about the 3 main characters and their partner dev. There will not be a fight for a few chapters.

Heroes will not always win and the victory, defeat and draw will be random.


	11. Chapter 9: The deciding moment

AC: Here's the chapter 9. In the next chapter, I'll introduce the M'arrillian, Phelphor and his partner Kizumi, create by Jason Nightlight on the hero side + a girl and his danian partner Valanii, on the evil side.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 9: The deciding moment**

**Julius home**

The day shine in the sky and Julius was in his school. Tangath was alone and he was sitting and waiting for his body to heal. He watches the TV for a while and he thinks back about the fight. He knows that the moment they lose was when Julius loses his focus...But he also know he was a little too slow in the fight. He should have seen it coming but he fails to dodge it. He realises that he is training a lot...But not in the good way. He maintains his body strength but he cannot spar against one of his fellow warrior. He knows he cannot win easily or having a 50-50 chances to win against a tough warrior like Van Bloot who is more experiment than him. He just doesn't know who to ask to train him. Rothar isn't a good idea, they hate each other's...Gnarlus...Maybe...but he is a Mipedian and he doesn't trust them enough for this.

He stops thinking about it for now. He knows eventually, more overworlder will come and they will help him getting stronger.

His mind then flips about what happen last night.

* * *

**Flashback: Last night**

_Tangath walks slowly to the direction of his bed painfully. He grunts a little when he has to climb the stairs but Julius encourage him to climb it. Tangath uses his remaining strength to climb it and he walks to his chamber. When he reaches his bed, he lets himself fall on it and he puts his head on the pillow. He turns at the direction of Julius when he sits next to him. Tangath sees his face covered with guilt._

"_What is it?" Asks Tangath._

"_I...I...I'm... *Sigh* I'm sorry Tangath." Says Julius guilty._

"_You're sorry about what?" Asks Tangath worried by his voice._

"_Because we have lost the fight." Says Julius. *S...Sniff* Julius is starting to sob and letting his emotion controlling him. He seems to become more...natural in his act. Tangath looks at him and he knows there's more than losing the fight._

"_Is that all?" Asks Tangath._

"_Yeah." Says Julius. He is good at lying...But this time...Tangath knows he is because he shows more than he wants to._

"_You can tell me everything. I am someone you can talk to." Says Tangath. "We are friends right?" He then asks._

_Julius doesn't look in the eyes of Tangath anymore. Tangath looks at him and he moves his right hand over his shoulders. When he was close, Julius has the reflex to move away for a second. Tangath stops moving his hand closer and he waits for him to act. Julius doesn't do anything. He remembers he was faster when he was injured but Julius was the one who made contact that time, or when he fell asleep. This time, Tangath is the one who made the physical contact. Tangath then puts his hand on his shoulder. The simple gesture was gentle and kind which is the opposite of what Julius even live with a hand over his shoulder. Julius sobs more and he cracks up. He rushes against Tangath, put his forehead on his partner fur chest and he cries. Tangath didn't expect that but he knows Julius isn't acting like a normal human, from what his mother says._

"_I'm sorry! I...I got you into this state...You are injured because of me! It's my fault! __**It's always my fault!**__" This part doesn't make sense to Tangath and seems something puts in Julius mind. "I...It is me that let you be THIS injured! It is me who can't help you when you need it because I'm too weak!" He says nothing for a while._

_His tears fall from his eyes and lands of the fur chest of Tangath, just over his heart._

"_Why? Why do we have to fight? Why does this stupid fighting game exist? Why does fighting seem like the best way to end conflict when it is not? Fighting brings dead and sorrow...I know it...But...The worse thing is...Why do YOU have to fight for ME? Why do YOU have to be INJURED for ME? Why do YOU have to SUFFER for ME? WHO'S the one who made this...This game which isn't?" Shouts Julius._

_It all makes sense to Tangath now. Julius is crushed by the guilt of him being injured for the third time. Julius is a young child and an innocent one...But he has seen right about this. He is psychologically not ready for this. Tangath puts his hands on the back of Julius and he hugs him while he keeps crying against him. In his heart, he has 2 different emotions for the same reason. He is sad and happy that Julius considers him someone important in his life. He thought Julius was still distant be his pains shows he cares a lot for him and his guilt shows his love for him. Tangath doesn't know what to say to his partner to make him feel better...He doesn't know how to deal with a child._

"_Listen...I do not know why...But do not feel guilty about all this...Because I've choose to fight by your side...I choose to be injured instead of you because I want to protect you and this is what I'm doing. I...I cannot answer your questions...But...I can say for sure that I do not regret being injured for you. It is not something you should feel guilty. I only want to shield you from your pain...Julius...It is not your fault. I made a mistake too. I have lost my focus too. I care for you. I do not suffer for you...As you have you are safe and happy...I will never suffer...You should rest for now and we will talk more tomorrow if you want." Says Tangath._

_Julius doesn't seem to move and Tangath adds a sheet over him to keep him warm during this cold night. Julius falls asleep fast and Tangath looks at him resting now...Peacefully against his humid chest._

"_...I'm sorry Maxxor...But this kid needs me more than you need me right now." Says Tangath._

* * *

**Present**

Tangath thinks about it and he feels a little guilty too.

"I...I should have found best word to cheer him up...I...I let him cry because I couldn't find the right words." Says Tangath.

* * *

**Jack home: His chamber**

School was over and Jack returns home and he opens the door. When he enters, he sees that his father was drunk once again. Jack is absolutely not surprise about this and he walks to his chamber directly and he enters in his chamber. Rothar is not in his chamber. Jack wonders where he has gone to and he searches around until he finds him getting out of the bathroom with his body completely humid. It is clear he takes a shower and as put his clothe on him after his shower. Jack is happy he didn't see him naked.

"What?" Asks Rothar.

"That is a good idea. I couldn't breathe well for a while." Says Jack with a small smile while they return in the chamber.

"So I smelt horrible for a while." Smirks Rothar.

"Yeah." Says Jack.

"Jack...I have to tell you something." Says Rothar seriously.

"What is it?" Asks Jack when they reach the chamber.

"You know what happen in the fight between Julius and that boy Leon and their partners." Says Rothar.

"Yeah...What do you want to bring then?" Asks Jack.

"You know what happen in the fight when Julius loses his focus...I've think once again...And...I think we need to prepare ourselves. You have seen what happen when you are not mentally ready to fight like Julius." Says Rothar.

"I know...But it is easier with you since you are a douche sometimes." Says Jack.

...

"...True." Admits Rothar knowing he can't win by arguing...and being partially true.

"We will have to prepare ourselves and hardened our heart." Says Rothar. "By us I mean you."

Jack looks at him in the way that means: That is so obvious.

"What training do you suggest?" Asks Jack.

"I suggest you awake the underworlder in you. That should be the first part." Says Rothar.

"No interested." Replies Jack.

"I am not sure the other way." Says Rothar.

"I think we can only train by fighting." Says Jack. "It is only by experience we can get better."

"True." Says Rothar. "So...Who do you want to fight?"

"Not sure for now." Says Jack.

"We will have other adversaries...Tangath has been the first one." Says Rothar. "But we end up in a draw. I really want one day to finish the battle against him...When we are both stronger in an epic fight where I shall stand as the winner!"

"..." Jack looks at Rothar and he isn't sure about that...Agreeing with fighting his partner friend is like fighting Julius. He is not interest in doing so.

"By your face...I can guess you are not interest in doing so." Says Rothar.

"He is my friend...I can't possibly think of fighting him." Replies Jack.

"Fine...But you know...Even friends fight between themselves some time." Says Rothar.

"..." Jack doesn't answer since the purpose is obvious.

"Anyway...I think I should start training seriously...We might eventually fight Van Bloot too and I do not want to lose the fight against him." Says Rothar.

"I think it is something you should do...But I do not see how I can progress." Says Jack. It then flashes his mind. "I guess we will search for Cross attack and extending our list and not improvise something."

"Hum...That is true...But we must find a place alone and be ready to fight any opponent." Says Rothar liking his idea.

"I do not know what this game will be, but the one who will get hurt is you." Says Jack.

"I always fight! I'm used to be hurt and it is something I like a lot." Says Rothar with a smile.

Rothar and Jack go outside and they decide to search for a place to train and upgrade their battle abilities.

* * *

**Julius home**

Julius returns home and Tangath sees him and he gives him a small smile.

"Welcome home Julius." Says Tangath.

"Hi!" Says Julius with a smile. He was feeling way much better than last day after he lost against Leon and Van Bloot.

"Julius...I've been...thinking about it...And I think it is time we both train for the next encounter...It is clear we will have to fight again and again...And we are both not ready for this. I have made some mistake in the previous fight because I am a little less experienced than Van Bloot in fight." Says Tangath.

Julius looks at him.

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it too...I hate fighting...But...It is clear we will have no choice." Says Julius. He says nothing for a few seconds. "I hate doing it...But...I realise I have to be ready for it. You are right about training. I need to look in the scanner and prepare a list of combo and Cross attack we can do."

Tangath looks in the eyes of Julius and he knows he has made up his mind for good.

"I also feel like those dark creatures using human will appear once again. It happens once and it will happen again." Says Julius. "Leon might not be the only one who will have a partner and cause troubles. I...I fear the worse will come."

"Then we have to be ready facing it." Says Tangath. "So...What will we do now?"

"I think we shall begin the training right now. I just need to bring my scanner and some paper to think about different Cross we can use." Says Julius.

"Good...I shall also give all the attack I know and be in better shape to fight...Then we will have to fight opponents to become stronger...It is the only way." Says Tangath.

"Then it is time!" Says Julius.

They both walk out of the house and they start thinking about Cross attack.

* * *

**Center part of the city: Lucia home**

Lucia walks in her chamber with food and she sees a butt print on her bed. She knows that Ribbian is sitting on the bed and being invisible. She giggles before closing the door. Ribbian turns himself visible and he looks at Lucia. He sees her with food and his stomach grunts.

"Thank you." Says Ribbian.

It's been only a few days that has passed and he was completely amaze and lost by the new world. He used to live in the hot desert where there is very little water to survive. In this world, or at least this sector, there is lots of water for the...humans to survive and to live. He is also furious when he learns that human waste water in this sector of the world because they have a lot but he does not express it to Lucia because she learns to be that way and he might show her to be cautious about water. Also, he sees a big lake when he climbs on the roof and it was big with blue water and he couldn't stop looking at it. If his tribe knows about it, they would have jump on it, there is more water there than they have for Kiru city and the city is the same size...No...Bigger than Kiru city.

Ribbian takes the food and he starts eating the food until his stomach is content. He then gives the plate back to her and she brought it back to the kitchen. Ribbian turns himself invisible until she returns and she sits next to him.

"So...Do you think you are the only one here?" Asks Lucia.

"Me...I'm not sure I'm the only mipedian here...But I feel like I'm not the only creatures of Perim here." Says Ribbian.

"What do you want to play?" Asks Lucia.

"Hum...Well...Maybe...What do you want to play?" Asks Ribbian hesitating in his words.

Lucia looks at him her eyes wide open. Lucia remembers the reaction of Ribbian very similar to him. He was always that when she asks him what he wants to play.

"Maybe we can play explorer." Says Lucia. "I want to go to the lake but mommy and daddy doesn't want me to go there alone...But you're here."

"Hum...It's a good idea." Says Ribbian wanting to go there closer.

Since Lucia parents were still sick, there were not strong enough to notice her absence and to stop her for going elsewhere.

* * *

**Closer to the Lake**

Lucia and Ribbian reach the lake and they both see they are not alone. Ribbian sees Gnarlus and with another human staring at the lake. Lucia moves behind Ribbian who smiles when he sees one of his fellows Mipedian.

"Hello there." Says Ribbian.

"Hum...Hey there!" Shouts Gnarlus happy to see one of his tribe members.

The girl next to Gnarlus didn't seem to notice him. She appears to be in her own world for now. Lucia stops hiding behind Ribbian and she smiles at Gnarlus.

"You are big mister." Says Lucia. Ribbian looks at her surprise and stunned by this. He looks at Gnarlus and wonder how he will react.

Gnarlus laughs at her innocent comment.

"That is true." Says Gnarlus after laughing. "What are your names?"

"I am Lucia." Says Lucia with a smile.

"I'm Ribbian." He says with a smile too now that he sees that Gnarlus is a good and nice mipedian.

"My name is Gnarlus. I'm a warpainter and my partner Sabrina."

She seems occupied for a while. Lucia walks closer to Sabrina.

"Hi!" Says Lucia cheerfully.

"Hum...Oh! Hi." Says Sabrina getting out of her mind.

"What's the matter? Is something bad happen?" Asks Lucia.

"Hum...Nono...Everything is fine." Says Sabrina.

"I'm Lucia."

"My name is Sabrina."

They shake hands.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Sabrina.

"Hum?" Asks Lucia.

"I mean...What are you doing here alone...Or...With Ribbian this late?" Asks Sabrina.

"I decide to show him the lake during night." Says Lucia.

"You shouldn't be here this late or getting out of your home." Says Sabrina.

"Mom and dad says I shouldn't go out alone of my house. But Ribbian is here with me so there's no problem at all." Says Lucia with a smile.

"I think you parents mean that you do not go outside without them." Corrects Sabrina.

"Oh...I...I didn't know." Says Lucia looking to the ground guilty.

"Do not worry this time. You are with someone who can protect you after all." Says Sabrina with a smile.

Suddenly, small's globe of light appears when the sun disappears in the distance and the cold wind awake from its slumber. The lights appear and disappear time to time over the lake and it was beautiful.

"Whoa!" Says Lucia.

The 2 mipedians are also amaze by it. Sabrina watches its beauty. They say nothing for a while and watch it.

"What is causing to small little light?" Asks Gnarlus.

"It's a small inset call Fireflies." Says Sabrina.

They watch the Fireflies emitting light for a while.

"It's getting late." Says Lucia noticing it. "I have to return home. See you again Miss Sabrina."

"Miss...I'm still a child." Says Sabrina.

"Bye!" Says Lucia.

Ribbian waves at the other 2 and they walk away.

Sabrina loses her smile and she looks at her partner.

"Gnarlus...She is way too young for this." Says Sabrina.

"Why is she in the future tournament? She clearly knows about us I can tell...Did she watch the show about our world?" Asks Gnarlus.

"I think so...It's 3 good persons who has a partner and one bad. Without considering us." Comments Sabrina.

"That little human is good...She sees that something is bad." Says Gnarlus.

"..." Sabrina immediately closes up.

"Life can't be perfect after all." Says Gnarlus.

He moves closer than her and they watch the lake once again.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter. Next chapter will introduce another member of the hero team and a bad guy.

«It's always my fault» is an important sentence in the story and it's in the third act that his sense will be revealed.


	12. Chapter 10:Other player coming in part 1

AC: Here's chapter 10. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 10: Other player coming in part 1**

**Lake of the city**

It was pretty soon in the morning when a little girl arrived at the lake. The lake shows the reflection of the moon and she sees nothing on it. She sees nothing at the bottom for a while until she sees a flash of light that blind her for a few seconds. After the light disappears, she sees some green light at the bottom of the lake that slowly walks out. The little girl screams at the sight because it was like a monster coming out of the lake like in some horror movies she has witness by accident.

It is has the form of a biped being with some fish and water element. He has red-pink skin, except his underbelly that appears to be pink. He has one horn at the top of his head and some on his shoulders and back. His 2 muscular arms are at his side. He wears metal plates on his shoulders, bracelet around his wrist, and another around his legs with golden color with a green emerald. He also wears a black-brown kilt. His face looks confuse about where he is. The screams of the little girl gives him something to look for and his faces shows that he is not amused.

"SILENCE!" Screams the monster over her voice. He was furious.

The little girl continues screaming and the monster walks closer to her. The little girl was paralysed by fear. The monster puts his hand over her mouth.

"Stop screaming!" Orders the monster.

The girl has her mouth covered and she can't say anything. She is trembling in fear.

"...Great...I now look like a jerk...Just...Don't scream when I let go of your mouth." He says.  
He lifted his hands and she immediately screams. He covers it fast once again.

"I say don't scream!" Shouts the monster. "I'm not going to eat you or hurt you!"

The girl doesn't calm down for a while. She is completely scared of him and she eventually calm down when she sees that he isn't doing anything to her.

"Good...*Sigh* Let's do it again. I'll let your mouth free but don't scream please." He says.

He let go of her mouth and she doesn't scream this time. She is still scare of him but she doesn't do anything loud that can infuriate more the monster.

The monster looks around and he realises that something is not right. He sees a big city made of square rocks form. He sees lots of building and he doesn't recognise anything. The architecture is strange and gives him the impression he is not in the usual Perim he knows.

"...Have I swum too deep and I reach another tribe?" He says putting his fingers over his eyes.

The little girl looks at him more closely and she recognises him.

"You're Phelphor...The bad guy." She says.

"...How do you know my name? I never met any of your kind...Unless you are Overworlder." Says Phelphor surprise when she knows his name. He didn't her the bad guy thing because she knows his name.

"I've seen you before." Says the little girl without saying that he was meaning...She didn't like his reaction.

Phelphor looks at the little girl more closely and he finally notices it is a little girl. He looks at her and he realises that she is a child and he threatened her like an adult.

"Alright...So...Where am I?" He asks when he finally acknowledges she was a young child. He was a little more softly but his voice is still threatening.

"Hum...You are in Stardust city." Says the little girl.

"Stardust?...Ok...Am I in Perim?" He asks.

"No." Says the little girl. She is still scared of him because of what he did in the show.

"W-...How? How is it possible?" Asks Phelphor.

"I...I don't know." She says backing away.

"Don't be that much afraid...I say I won't eat you or hurt you...Especially since you are a child." Says Phelphor.

"For...For real?" She asks. She doesn't really trust him since he is a manipulator, a bad guy in the show and looks like an ugly monster.

"For real. Now-" He was cut by the scanner of the little girl.

She opens it and reads the message.

**Congratulation! You have found your partner for the game that is starting now. Rothar list of attack will appears on your scanner. The rules of the game will appear when the first battle will occurs.**

"Show it to me." Orders Phelphor.

She gives him the scanner and Phelphor looks at it. He reads everything and he is surprise to understand it. He then looks at the girl and he grunts. He remembers her confusion sooner and he knows she didn't expect this.

"Do you know anything about this game?" Asks Phelphor.

She didn't say anything.

"Answer me!" Orders Phelphor.

"A little...I see a boy with Tangath and another one with Rothar fighting against each other's...I run away since I didn't like this battle." Says the little girl.

"...Alright...So you think this is...The game." Says Phelphor. "Let's forget about that and tell me your name."

"...Kizumi." Says Kizumi.

"Alright...Ki...**s**umi." Says Phelphor.

"Ki**z**umi." Correct the little girl.

"Kizumi...Alright...Since I do not know where I am..." Phelphor eyes don't do anything. He was focusing and tries to control her but nothing happen. "Ok...That didn't work."

Kizumi looks at him and she wonders what he means by that.

"Plan B." He whispered. "I need a place to live...And since we are...Partners...I guess we will have to live together." Says Phelphor who isn't sure about asking it...Although he asks it a little forcefully.

"Well...I guess it is what must happen." Says Kizumi unsure.

"Alright...I guess...hide." Says Phelphor when he hears something.

Phelphor wants to stay in cover. He knows his tribe is the most hated one and if he is spotted...He knows he is doomed from the start. Kizumi is dragged by him and they hide behind the trees. They see Julius and Tangath walking together in the woods.

"It is time for the training." Says Tangath.

"Alright...Let's watch your attack list and sees which attack can be crossed." Says Julius.

They try the first crossed and it end up in an explosion. Tangath face was completely black. He opens his mouth and he breathes dark smokes.

"Ok...Let's...never do that again." Says Tangath. He then caught a little for a while.

Phelphor puts his hands over his mouth and Kizumi in case she wants to laugh. It was really that much funny and they never expect to see this.

"Bring me to your home." Orders Phelphor quietly when he knows he will not laugh.

Kizumi nods and they both walk away. Phelphor keeps his hand over her mouth in case she wants to laugh, but when they were alone, he stops covering her mouth.

* * *

**Kizumi home**

Kizumi enters in her home alone. She notices that her mother was absent and she is working late again. Her older sister was preparing the supper. She looks at Kizumi.

"Hi little sis." Says Kizumi older sister.

"Hi big sis." Says Kizumi. "I'm going to my chamber."

"Alright. You can go. It will be ready in an hour." Says her big sister.

Kizumi moves to her chamber on the first floor and she opens the window. She looks on the ground and she sees Phelphor on the ground. He looks at her and he sees that the window is open. He jumps in the air and he reaches the window. He then climbs into her room and he looks at her.

"...Thanks." Says Phelphor slowly. He looks outside and he sees the city illuminating.

"Yeah...Well...This is my chamber." Says Kizumi. "I...I guess I...I should prepare myself...My sister is preparing food."

"I understand...You'll bring me some." Orders Phelphor.

"Of course." Says Kizumi.

She walks outside her chamber after a while and Phelphor is alone. He sits on the small beg and he thinks for a while. He doesn't have any idea what to do now. He doesn't know where his leader is...He is lost and he doesn't know what to do. The only thing he can hang on is the little girl Kizumi but she is very shy and that upset him. She will also not very much help him in any fight if he has one because she is shy and easily scared. They have receives the rules of the game and he notices that he cannot fight by himself since his power are lock. He is powerless without her unless he is aggressed without anyone to help him.

"What a downfall...How does it happen?" Says Phelphor to himself.

No answer appears in his mind. He stays on the bed and he wonders how to return to his world. Aa'une will be furious about his disappearance and he doesn't want to think about what he'll do when he returns. He waits for a while and his stomach starts to grunt.

"*Sigh* Another think that needs to be reminded." Says Phelphor.

He hears footsteps and he decides to wait. He knows that those are Kizumi since she has says that her sister is older. He sees the door opening and he was right. It was Kizumi who enters in the room with a plate of food which has strange form.

"Here's something to eat. Sis left it has leftovers but I'm sure you'll like it." Says Kizumi with her shy voice.

"Maybe." Says Phelphor. "Thanks." He adds not wanting to be a jerk.

He takes the food and he takes a bite. He tastes it and...It was actually very good. Her older sister is a good cooker after all.

_Maybe not everything is as bad as it seems. _Says Phelphor in his mind with a small satisfied smile.

Kizumi looks at him and she smiles a little. He is less scary when he gives a kind smile and less intimidating than his usual self.

"I like your smile." Says Kizumi.

Phelphor looks at her and he is surprise by what she has says because she is afraid of him. He then continues eating the food until nothing is left on the plate.

"You're sister sure knows how to prepare a good supper." Says Phelphor.

"I know." She says taking the plate and walking out of the room.

Phelphor looks at her walking away and he looks at the chamber. He sees that there is some card on it and he looks at it. He then sees creatures from Perim on it and questions appear in his mind. He wonders why creatures of Perim on the card are if he is on another world and if there is a possibility to return to his home. It is clear for him that the little girl can't help him but...He may find some use for her. He puts it back.

_*Sigh* I need to find an older...human to explain to me what is going on...I have to search for a while and maybe...I'll find another M'arrillian who knows more about the situation. _Thinks Phelphor.

He then looks at the bed.

"We have a little problem." He says. There is only one small bed and one of them can use it. He looks at it and he decides to let it to the little girl for 2 reasons. 1. He isn't jerk enough to be that evil with a little girl who has done nothing bad against him and even help him a little...Even if he intimates and scare her it was because of his face...Maybe. 2. The bed is way too small for him to sleep...Maybe another one...He has slept in ice during 200 years...So sleeping on the ground will not be that bad compare to be trap in the ice...And during war he has done the same thing. "Problem solves by itself." He says.

He then sees her returning into the chamber.

"Sorry...But I have to sleep now. I have school tomorrow." Says Kizumi.

"Hum...No problem." Says Phelphor. He moves of the bed and he sits against the wall. "I'm also a little tired."

"Alright...Do you need anything?" Asks Kizumi.

"Nothing...Just go to sleep." Orders Phelphor a little gently.

The night slowly comes and Phelphor snores lightly during the night while Kizumi has little trouble sleeping. She then moves out of her bed and she opens a little nightlight so she can sleep well. Phelphor doesn't react to the light and he keeps sleeping.

The night was a little cold but the house was warm like always.

* * *

**Small Bank**

It was during night. The bank was closed and no one was working right now except the security who watches the bank in case someone tries to rob. None of them expect a tunnel to be made under the ground of the small hole, it then becomes a little bigger and 2 gets out of the hole. A human head comes out and watches around.

"The cost is clear Valanii Levaan." Says the human.

"Don't call me by my full name." Grunts quietly the other one.

The 2 gets out of the hole and they move in front of one of the boxes where money is.

Valanii Levaan is a powerful danian with a ferocious appearance. On his gray and red exoskeleton are large gray spikes. The red part of the exoskeleton is on his 4 arms and 4 foot. He has 2 smalls gray antenna at the top of his head. His sharps teeth are green just like his mandible. He has some red hair at the back of his head. He has gold bracelet at his arms.

"Why is a noble like me doing the entire job?" Asks Valanii.

"Because you are powerful compare to me." Says the boy.

The boy is a young man with peach skin covering his body. He has long brown hairs on his back. He has brown eyes. He is 11 years old and he is 3 ft. and 8 inch tall. He wears dark clothes over all his body and a black mask covering his faces. He has a bag on his back and also a lock picks kit.

Valanii shows his chest by those words. He looks at the boy.

"Carl...Don't sweet talk me. It will not work" Says Valanii even if it completely work.

"Alright...I'll open this one gently while you make sure they can't open it." Says Carl. "You don't do the entire job."

"Yeah...Right." Says Valanii.

Carl starts unlocking one of the while Valanii stands in front of the door. Carl presses one button of his scanner and Valanii raises the earth to block the door.

"Looking good so far." Says Carl with a small smile.

"What are we going to do with this money and gold?" Asks Valanii.

"We are going to update our room so you can rest better...It is thanks to you so you deserve it." Smiles Carl.

"I hate sleeping on the ground...But you don't have enough room." Says Valanii.

"Do not worry...I'll just ditch my parents and we will live in our own house." Smiles Carl.

"...I think you shouldn't do that...You don't want to return to prison for the fifth time." Says Valanii. "I'll stick on the ground for now."

"Fine." Says Carl. "I'll stay with them."

"...Alright...Did you open it?"

"Yes...I've taken everything already. Let's get out of here." Says Carl.

"Good. I'll close the hole when you are out." Says Valanii.

The 2 gets out of the bank with 100 000$.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 10. I can already warn you that Phelphor will be victim to a future running gag with the sentence: **You Phel phor it**.

It be use multiple time and will infuriate Phelphor when his name is misused that way.


	13. Chapter 11:Other player coming in part 2

AC: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 11: Other player coming in part 2**

**House in the center part of the city**

When life change...Sometime, it is calmly and nothing will change in your life. It will move slowly and surely.

"Hey! Put the knife down!" Orders someone.

"You think you scare me with the spoon?" Asks someone.

"Calm down dammit!" Orders someone else.

Other times...It is brutal and violent like when those 2 enters in the life of the humans. On the left was an Overworlder who has a knife on his hand and he hold it in a battle position, while the one on the right is an Underworlder who is holding a spoon, since he has find nothing else to use has a weapon.

The overworlder is Raimusa. The color of his skin is unknown since he wears armor and a mask that cover his face. It is clear that he has long black hair on his back. The color of his eyes is yellow and shines a lot since he is ready to fight the Underworlder. He wears armor like a samurai. He wears a silver armor around his chest belly and his arms. His mask is of the same color. He has purple cloves over his hands and the section of his arms before his elbow. He has 2 purple plates on his shoulders. The bottom part of the armor is purple and a white section for his feet. He also has a pale purple loincloth on his pelvis section over the armor. He is an Overworlder who is very tolerant of the cold.

Raimusa partner is Kevin. He is a young boy of 9 years old who is a fan of Samurai. He is 3,9 ft. tall. He has brown hair on his head. His hairs are short. He has brown eyes. He has Caucasian skin over all of his body. He has a scar on his left cheek when he has done a stun and he has promise to never do again. He wears a brown T-shirt and a blue pants usually.

The Underworlder is Khybon who looks like a cyborg. He has 3 eyes. 2 at the same place has human which are completely red and one on his forehead, red iris and black pupil. Khybon is a yellow, bird-humanoid that built parts of himself and has a strap around his chest with a mysterious blue crystal of some sort. He wears red shoes and has a robotic claw for his bottom left hand, a blaster on his top right hand, a drill on his right bottom hand, and a normal top left hand. He also has a dark loincloth.

Khybon partner is the older sister of Kevin who is 11 years old and 4 ft tall. Her name is Celeste. She is a girl with long blond hair and also Caucasian skin. She has brown eyes like her brother. She wears blue glasses because of her weak vision. She wears a black jacket with a dark pants.

Khybon and Raimusa are about to fight because they hate each other tribes.

"Both of you calm down!" Orders Celeste. "If you continue fighting I call mom and dad. You know how it will end!"

"You think you can hurt me with a spoon?" Asks Raimusa at Khybon. "ARGH!" He screams when he receives the spoon right at his eyes.

"Looks like the answer is yes." Smirks Khybon.

They both didn't hear the warning.

"Alright...Looks like I have no choice but to call mom and dad." Says Kevin.

"MOM! DAD! THEY ARE FIGHTING AGAIN!" Screams Celeste.

"AGAIN!" Screams her mother.

Her father didn't answer and they remember he is currently working right now.

Their mother arrives and she was furious.

She is a tall and muscular woman who is a sensei in a dojo and she knows kung fu well...Even if she didn't use her fighting talents often. She has brown hair and blue eyes. She is a 32 years old woman who isn't afraid to fight to protect those she loves. She wears red lipsticks and nothing else has makeup. She wears a red T-shirt and blue jeans. She also has a bracelet at her left wrist and her wedding ring of gold.

She moves closer to them and she stays close. The 2 creatures notice the hand on their neck and they turn around to see the mother of their partners looking at them in a scary way.

"So...You fight once again in my house...When I warn you to never fight again after you break the Barbecue." She says furious.

"Sorry Miss Lufia...We won't fight again." They both say.

The first time they meet her, Khybon laughs about her while Raimusa didn't fear her. But when she beats both of them...They learned to fear her.

"You act like children...Maybe I should treat you that way." Says Lufia.

They both didn't like what was coming next.

**Intermission for a violent and humiliate punishment for strong warrior**

We let you read this meaningless text until the punishment is over.

Have you notice that filler writing and in show can be really annoying and make you feel like you are wasting your time like now. Well I didn't since I didn't really care about it and just zap to something else and-

* * *

**Intermission over**

Khybon and Raimusa were standing up and didn't dare sit on anything. They feel the humiliation of having their spanking when they are way too old for this.

"By the Cothica she hurts way much than I thought." Whines Khybon.

"Let's never fight inside again." Says Raimusa.

"You've say that last time." Says Lufia. "Anyway...I'll prepare the diner so control yourselves...You are giving bad example to my son and daughter." She then moves her hands and they walk out of the kitchen. Raimusa and Khybon moves to different room with their partner.

* * *

**Kevin chamber**

Raimusa and Kevin more to the chamber and Raimusa sits on the chair.

"ARGH!" He immediately stands up when his ass remembers of the spanking. "Forgot about this." He then sits on the bed.

"Sorry but you gave us no choice." Says Kevin.

"I know." Says Raimusa. "But I can't stand Khybon or any Underworlder."

"I didn't choose anything." Says Kevin sitting by his side.

"Like you could have chosen something you cannot choose." Says Raimusa with a small smile. "Do you want to do something?"

"Maybe we should play a race game!" He shouts happily.

"Which one?" Asks Raimusa with a smile.

"Wipe Out HD." Says Kevin.

"Alright...But this time I'll win." Says Raimusa.

They start playing the game and Raimusa keeps his word and beat him.

* * *

**The garage**

Khybon grunts in frustration and humiliation and he starts looking for some tools the family of Celeste who is with him. She shows him the tool box and he opens it.

"Thanks...Why did you call your mother?" He asks.

"I've warn you." She says with a smile.

"Maybe...Just can't stand an Overworlder...Anyway...I need to repair my battlegear fast since I felt like we will have to fight a lot."

"Anyway...Maybe I should continue on my project too." Says Celeste.

"You should do it a little away...I need precision and also space in case it explode." Says Khybon.

"How can it even possibly explode?" Asks Celeste.

"This is a Pyroblaster. It shoots fire...But as you can see...It is in pieces when Raimusa attack me with his katana." Says Khybon.

"True...Anyway...Good luck with your work." Says Celeste.

Khybon then starts repairing his battlegear for a while and he has some problem holding the tools because it is not adapted for him and he is not completely used to the humans tool yet so he is slower than usual. He focuses on it and he starts grunting when he couldn't do anything well for now. He decides to stop for now and he watches Celeste preparing her project. Khybon watches it by curiosity and he is a little interested.

_Hum...Maybe I can ask her to help me until I can finally use the tools well...Or make adapted tools for me? _Thinks Khybon.

He was about to ask when the food was ready and Lufia calls them. He decides to let it go for now.

* * *

**Lake of the city: Night**

Raimusa and Kevin walk at the direction of the lake and they watch it when the moon shines in the sky. The reflection was beautiful.

"It is a very beautiful place during night." Says Raimusa.

Kevin wears a vest since it is cold during night now. Raimusa didn't need anything else since he is used to live in the cold and is high resilient. A light wind starts blowing them gently.

"I like this place." Says Kevin.

"Why?" Asks Raimusa.

"Well...I...*Sigh* I just don't know why." Says Kevin.

"Maybe there is something here that you do not have at your home...This is a very silent place. It is a place where you can think, while watching the water." Says Raimusa.

They continue watching the water for a while when a fish decide to jump on the lake before returning in the water. When Kevin sees the waves, he takes a stone and he throws it. The rock bounces on the water twice before sinking.

"What are you doing?" Asks Raimusa.

"I am just throwing the rock and see how far and how many times to bounce on the water." Says Kevin.

"I'll try it." Says Raimusa.

"I wonder how far you can get." Says Kevin.

Raimusa takes a rock and he throws it with all his strength. The stone bounces on the water multiple times and it hits the other side of the lake on the ground.

"...I'll never beat ya on it." Says Kevin.

"Maybe another time." Says Raimusa.

* * *

**Center part of the city**

2 beings get out of a building fast and they run. They both pant heavily when they reach a safe distance of the building. The small one takes out his phone.

"Mom...Dad...So...Does they client have pay?" Asks the small one. "Yes...Alright...I'll press the switch."

She takes out a small pencil, or what seems to be a pencil. She pushes on the erase and it turns red. The building suddenly explodes and the flame came out of it, illuminating the night in a horrible way. It reveals the face of the 2 culprits.

Sin and his creatures partner Slurhk.

Sin is a girl with blond long hair on her back. She has a Caucasian skin. She has blue eyes and it shows her Asiatic heritage by being smaller than usual. She wears only black clothes right now so she won't be visible for the operation.

By her side is Slurhk. He looks like a green and blue scorpion with red eyes. He has 2 big pincers in the place of his hands and he is a powerful warrior. He has a long tails which end up with a sting that can poison anyone who's been stinger by him.

They both watch the explosion for a while.

"Alright...Did anyone was still inside?" Asks Slurhk.

"I do not think there was anyone here." Says Sin.

"Just wondering." Says Slurhk. "So...How much for blowing up the place?"

"We've been paid 100 000$ to blow up the place and leave no trace...The police never caught my parents for anything." Says Sin. "I'm following their legacy steps. Let's go home...I'm getting tired."

His partner nods and they walk away while the police moves to the scene of the crime.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 11. Next is the final part of the massive new character coming.

Chapter 12: The last hero appears and another one good guy.

There will be a link between the last hero and Sin but I'll hide it in my mind for now.


	14. Chapter 12:Other player coming in part 3

AC: This is the final part of the introduction the main character. Not a lot remain but will appear later.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 12: Other player coming in part 3**

**Mine outside Stardust city**

A young girl was walking with the scanner she obtains somehow. She doesn't know how the hell the man found her. She lives everywhere and she never sticks at one place. She is a 9 year old girl who walks alone by herself. She is short and wears a short pink dress with a blue jackets and a light pink scarf. She also has long grayish brown hair and blue eyes. She has received a scanner for unknown reason. She was a homeless girl...In the normal term. For her, the entire town is her home. She was a chaotic player fan but she doesn't remember why and when did she start playing this game. She has received the strange scanner from a man who fined her easily by saying:

«You're easier to find than I thought».

She continues walking in the cavern until she reaches the end of the mine. She sees a strange being which she recognises immediately from sigh. _Faash. _Thinks the little girl.

Faash is a danian creature. He is a danian with red skin under his orange exoskeleton. He is a mandilblor so he walks on 4 legs and has 2 arms. The crane of the danian is yellow and he has green eyes. The markings he has on his body are blue. He has white part on his lower belly, articulation of his legs and feet. He looks confused and lost for a second when he doesn't recognise where he is. He turns around and he sees the little girl.

"Intruder!" He shouts. He lifted his hand to attach her but nothing happen. He does it a few more times and each time end in failure. "...What? That cannot happen!"

"..." The little girl looks at him and she didn't react when he walks closer. She is a shy girl but not one who can be scared. She lives alone by herself for a long time after all and she has learnt to do anything herself and fight her fears.

"What did you do to me?!" He shouts.

The little girl looks at him and she only gasps when he shouts at her.

"Overworlder...Answer me!" He shouts again.

She didn't say anything.

"Are you trying to fool me because it will not work?" Says Faash furious.

She walks around him and Faash watches her carefully and ready to attack her if she tries anything. He didn't know but she was only cheeking if he was real. She sees that he is real and she smiles at her favorite creatures.

"What's with the smile?" He asks.

She then looks in his eyes.

"Are you deaf?" Asks Faash thinking it makes sense.

The sound of something is made and he sees the girl noticing it too.

_She is not deaf...Then why is she quiet...She isn't scare of me. _Thinks Faash.

She takes out the scanner and she looks into it. Faash is curious and he walks behind her and he sees the message.

**Congratulation! You have found your partner for the game that is starting now. Faash list of attack will appears on your scanner. The rules of the game will appear following this message.**

Then another thing is written and explains the rules.

"What am I a toy?!" Shouts Faash.

The little girl nods negatively.

"So you can understand what I'm saying...Where am I?" Asks Faash.

...

"SAY SOMETHING!" Screams Faash out of his patience.

She starts walking outside and she gives him a signs to follow her.

He follows the little girl cautiously. She is small and appears defenceless but she can be dangerous if he drops his guard. He follows her outside the mine and he realises he isn't in Mount Pillar anymore and he is in the Overworld...That's what he thinks until he sees something written: Stardust city. He is in a town call Stardust city and it doesn't exist in Perim. He is absolutely sure of it. He looks at the town and the form of the buildings wasn't normal.

"You are telling me I am not in Perim anymore...But...WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT?!" He screams.

The little girl back away a little afraid of him.

"...Wait...I'm...I'm sorry...I just have a bad...moment since I'm here." Says Faash when he sees he scared her.

She looks at him and point to the scanner.

"The message? Hum...Partner...This is silly...I...I don't want to play in this silly game."

He walks away but the little girl follows him. Faash realises he cannot find a way to survive without any of his tribe...He knows how to live by himself but...He is in an unknown world...Not elsewhere in Perim. What can he eat? Where can he sleep? What happen if the tribe of the little girl see him since he is sure she is not an Overworlder? He suddenly stops when he realises he needs her. She bumped on his butt and fall on the ground. Faash turns around and he looks at her.

"I...I just realise that I cannot do anything by myself right now." Says Faash. He gives her his hand and helps her standing up.

The little girl gives him a small smile.

"I guess...You have to guide me then." Says Faash.

He then follows her at the direction of the city while Faash remains quiet and careful in this unknown town.

* * *

**House of the West part of the town**

A boy was rolling his wheelchair to his chamber on first floor. He looks on the ground and he is depressed. It's been one month since he cannot walk anymore...And his dream crushed in the egg at the same time. He has spent so much effort. He reaches his chamber and sitting on the ground was his partner who doesn't give any moral support and acts hardly on him. The boy could have kicked him out...But he has seen the eyes of his partner, the care side he hides like his exoskeleton. He is a tough danian.

"Haven't try to walk yet Ilan?" Asks the danian.

"I already tell you that I can't Ekuud." Says the boy sadly.

Ekuud doesn't say anything.

Ilan is a boy of 10 years old who is force to be on a wheelchair for the rest of his life. He is a boy with dark skin and dark short hair. He has, strangely, purple eyes or blue eyes which cannot be confirm. He wears usually a black T-shirt and a blue short jean. He also has a necklace which is supposed to give him luck. Ekuud appears the day he receives it but he wasn't a danian who shows that the necklace gives luck.

Ekuud is a danian who has gray exoskeleton at his belly, abdomen, arms, legs and his neck. The rest of his exoskeleton is blue/gray. He has red exoskeleton on his arms and hands. He has 4 golden bracelets of his 4 arms. He also has 4 legs. He has 2 green mandibles on the side of his mouth. He has red eyes which seems emotionless except for Ilan who can see through his eyes. He has red fur at the back of his head and also on his cheek that looks like a beard.

Ekuud has been severe to Ilan, but since Ilan knows his background, it didn't affect him much negatively. He acts emotionless and cruel like his solid exoskeleton...But in the inside, like inside the exoskeleton, he has a very soft side hidden and makes him more manageable for Ilan.

Ekuud is wary of Ilan, not because he doesn't trust him but because he knows he can read inside of him. He is a little afraid that Ilan thinks he is weak and acts more severe toward the human without hurting him. He tries to balance it between being kind and cruel...Which he has big problems about it. He also believe a human, like a danian, can heal from every injuries and he doesn't accept to be proven wrong.

"If you put effort than you can. So try and stand up now!" Orders Ekuud.

"..." Ilan looks at him and he sighs. "Forget about it." He then moves to his table and he opens his computer.

Ekuud looks at him and he wonders what he can find to motivate him. He knows that even the lake of the city doesn't cheer him up. He has asked him to bring him there he can train him to walk again and motivate him to give effort. The real objective of the danian was to cheer him up, which fail.

They both say nothing else for a while. Ilan then checks his mails and he sees nothing. He then moves at the direction of his bed and he decides to sleep for now. Ekuud sits against the wall and he sleeps too after looking at Ilan and checking if he was alright.

* * *

**In an abandon house**

Faash follows Muty to an abandon house and he looks at her.

"Do you have a home or a family?" Asked Faash when he starts having doubts.

Muty answers negatively and he understands that she is an orphan.

They enter in the abandon house and they sit on the ground. He looks at her and he knows they cannot communicate.

"Listen...My name is Faash and I am a mandiblor of the danian tribe...What is your name?" Asked Faash.

She didn't say anything and Faash does a face palm.

"Can you write your name?" He then says.

She takes a stick and she writes it on the ground. He looks at it.

"M-u-t-y." Says Faash. "You name is Muty."

Muty confirms it.

"Good...Finally we are getting somewhere." Says Faash. "A little...I guess it is time to sleep. There is so much that happen today."

She nods and she sleeps on the ground. Faash looks at her and he did the same.

"I have to find a way to know more about my whereabouts...I just hope there's other danians here and none of the other tribes."

* * *

**3 days later: Lake**

"We are finally getting somewhere." Smiles Rothar who was training with his partner Jack.

"Yeah...Those new attacks are very devastating." Says Jack. "But you blow up a few times."

"Yeah...One of them was...very...humiliating..." Says Rothar looking to the ground. "You must never do it or I'll kill you and bury you underground, resurrect you and kill you again!"

"Like I intended an attack where you fart earth out of your ass." Says Jack.

"GRRR!" Grunts Rothar furiously.

"Never forbid me from saying it." Says Jack.

He gives a f*** you to Jack, which he has learn from the time he stays in the human world.

"Anyway...I think we should just relax for now...And wait for you to be better." Says Jack.

"What is it?" Asks Rothar.

"I have a bad feeling about it...I...I think we will soon have another dark monster." Says Jack.

"...I am afraid of those things." Says Rothar. "It is the first time I never was afraid of something."

"Yeah...But when will it come? And...How can we prevent it?" Wonders Jack.

"..." Rothar doesn't say anything and he looks at the lake. "Let's finish up the training for now...Those questions are useless anyway."

"Yeah." Says Jack.

* * *

**?**

She was trap, she was alone, she was mock by a few unknown things, she was someone to be laugh one, she is suffering non-stop.

"Stop...I'm...I'm not ugly." She whispered in a strange and echoing voice like an old radio doing her voice.

She hears the words again and again, insulting her.

"Ugly! Ugly! Ugly! Ugly!..." And it continues without stopping for hours and hours.

She closes her eyes and she wants it to stop. She wants to die but she can't move.

Dark things are restraining her and immobilising her. The dark substance is slowly covering her, it reaches her belly.

* * *

**? Prison**

"Soon...Soon...Soon...I will find a way to find both of you. You destroy my life and I'll make you both pay...My little fun toy resist me and will pay." Says a voice.

It was a man who talks alone in the prison. "I will track both of you down...And give you a punishment...Right? Julius...Sophia." Says the voice.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 12.

Chapter 13: The heroes crossing path.

The 5 heroes will be at the same place and things happen.


	15. Chapter 13: The heroes crossing path

This is chapter 13: Not a lot of events but character starts to meet.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 13: The heroes crossing path**

**The lake: 8 October Morning**

Julius and Tangath were watching the water and they say nothing for a while, the training was basically over and the Cross where ready after a few tries and fails. Tangath is getting used to the new world he is discovering and he doesn't see peoples worry about the war. He watches the water for a while and nothing else. It was getting colder since autumn and Julius has change clothes. He now wears a pullover since this is a hot day. Tangath doesn't feel anything thanks to his fur that protects him from the cold for now. The calmness of the water is ended when someone appears behind them.

"Looks like we are not alone." Says Tangath.

They turn around and they see Jack and Rothar. The 2 creatures give a glare at the other one and they don't do anything for now.

"Hi Jack." Says Julius.

"Hi my friend...Looks like we both have the same idea." Says Jack with a little nervous smile since the 2 rival creatures are in the same place.

"True." Says Julius. "The lake is big enough for them." He adds has a message to them.

"How is it home with your partner?" Asks Jack.

"Everything is fine now." Says Julius.

"That is good...Your mother is very understanding to let him live with you." Says Jack. "I'm afraid mine will kill him if she sees him."

"Like human can destroy me." Smirks Rothar.

"Julius mother knows where to strike...So I suggest being careful." Says Tangath remembering the nut cracker even.

"Like I'm going to listen to an Overworlder tip." Says Rothar.

"It is starting to come closer." Says Jack.

"Hum?" The 3 others look at him.

"The 1 January...It's coming very fast and I wonder what will happen then." Says Jack.

"True...Now that I think about it...We never have another message since the fight and we don't know anything about the game master too." Says Julius.

"He must be hiding somewhere...He also knows how we come here...I'm pretty sure of it." Says Rothar.

"...For once...I agree with you." Says Tangath. "If he prepares the game then he knows how to bring us back to our world."

"Have you watched the news?" Asks Jack.

"Yeah...It's about a girl disappearance...Monica I think." Says Julius.

"I watch the news too...She has disappear a while ago. It is similar to Adrian." Says Tangath.

Rothar looks at him and he gasps.

"It is happening again." Says Rothar.

"Yeah...But...Where is the place where the monster is hidden...Or created?" Asks Tangath.

"Well...Last time was at the alley but it is pretty much normal now." Says Julius. "It still has strange sound and I think it will be used for horror movie now."

"Yeah...And I don't want to be near another dark places." Says Jack.

"Don't panic yet...It can be a coincidence...Things like that happen a few times in the Underworld and we cause some at the Overworld too." Says Rothar.

Tangath rolls his eyes. "He means about sudden disappearance of course."

"I guess it's-" Jack was cut by a voice.

"Finally...Water." Says a voice.

The 4 looks at the source of the voice and they see Faash with a little girl. Faash puts his head under the water and he drinks it.

"Great...A bug is here now." Says Rothar angry.

"...What?!" Shouts Faash when he sees them. He puts himself in battle stance.

Muty stands behind him when she sees strangers.

"Oh no!" Shouts Jack when he sees Rothar ready to fight while Tangath watches the situation. "You will not fight him."

"Joy killer." Replies Rothar who cease to be in battle stance.

"What are you doing here?" Asks Faash ready to beat them.

"We are only talking here." Says Julius.

"The real question is...What are **you **doing here?" Asks Rothar. "Meeting Tangath by coincidence is enough but you too."

Muty didn't say anything but she attracts Faash attention.

"What Muty?" Asks Faash in angry mode.

2 other appear at the lake; Ribbian and Lucia. When Ribbian sees them he puts himself in battle stance and all creatures follow him and are all ready to kick butt.

"Ribban...Calm down!" Says Lucia. "You're mean."

"Mean? Those are my enemies there." Replies Ribbian.

Lucia takes his loincloth and pulls it like she is trying to calm down. Every human are asking their partner to calm down and they stop for now. They all shoot glare at one each other's for now.

"Great...Another one of another tribe...We only needs a M'arrillian and that will be enough for every tribe to be here." Says Rothar.

Phelphor and Kizumi appear. The others see them.

"By the Cothica why didn't I shut up?!" Shouts Rothar.

Phelphor sees the other and the same story happen. The exception is that the 4 tribes seem ready to fight Phelphor by himself. Phelphor puts himself in battle stance and Kizumi hides behind him when she sees so many strangers. The glare doesn't stop but no one does anything right now.

"Ok...I suggest everyone calm down...You are not fighting Phelphor when a little girl is behind him." Says Jack.

"Keuf...Fine." Says Rothar. The other's agreed for not going low.

"Alright...Now that we have so many unexpected visitors...What are you going to do?" Asks Julius.

"I just love staring at the lake. There is lots of water here and its calm atmosphere is really interesting...And I also don't need to hide here." Says Ribbian.

"I like it here and it is fun to be here with my friend." Says Lucia with a smile.

"We were getting thirsty." Says Faash.

Muty nods positively.

"I ask her to bring me here...I prefer more humid places and this lake is the best one." Says Phelphor.

The others look at him and they know he is the one ordering around. Kizumi is still hiding behind Phelphor who doesn't move away and he lets her hanging around his left leg without being bothered.

"I was there to watch the lake with Tangath for the same reason has you Ribbian." Says Julius.

Tangath nods positively.

"We were here to train ourselves so we can beat up Van Bloot one day." Says Rothar.

The news makes the humans, the mipedian and the danian gasp while Phelphor didn't react at all for the traitorous underworlder.

"He is here?" Asks Ribbian.

"Yes he is and he has defeated Tangath Toborn." Says Rothar.

"I made a mistake and I lose focus during the fight." Says Julius. "The partner of Van Bloot is unshakable and he has the upper hand easily."

"This is bad." Says Ribbian. "We have to prepare ourselves for the fight."

"No...We don't fight. It's bad." Says Lucia.

"Van Bloot doesn't care about it." Says Ribbian. He drops a knee and he looks at her in her eyes. "Listen...I know you don't like anything related to fighting...But he doesn't care about that." Ribbian then starts trying to explain to her but she shakes her head and refuses to listen to it.

Phelphor looks at it and he knows the result will be the same. They are both way too young for this and he knows they still have their innocence in them. Phelphor looks at his partner Kizumi and she has this innocence. He looks at Faash and Muty and he sees her nodding positively. She appears to want something and Faash knows battle will soon come.

"By the way..." Faash turns around. "I wanted to find one of my tribe members but since you are here and...Seems to know more about what's going on...Can you explain to me where I am and how am I here?"

"The humans explain to us that we are in a complete other world where we are only card games. We weren't real to them. We then suddenly appear, how and why? I do not know at all." Says Tangath.

"We are just a TV show for them." Says Rothar.

"TV?" Asks Faash.

"She has one at her house." Replies Ribbian. "Like every human."

"She doesn't have one." Replies Faash.

They look at him surprise except Rothar.

"A homeless one...I guess it was predictable that some of the humans of this planet doesn't have a house...But young like here and still...alive...That is surprising." Says Rothar.

"I guess she has survival skills even from her young age." Comments Phelphor.

"This is why you are so thirsty." Says Ribbian.

The creatures have stop to stares between themselves for a while now that hostility is lower, but they are still wary about anything that can happen.

"What is the name of this world?" Asks Faash.

Phelphor then realises he can obtain more answer too.

"It is planet Earth." Says Julius. "It is a big planet with 8 billion of human."

"The human tribe." Says Ribbian.

"We are not a tribe but a species." Says Jack. "Well...One of the human species I think."

"One of the human species." Says Phelphor.

"Well...We are not that much similar around the world. Some a naturally smaller, doesn't have the same skin color...The rest is too technical." Says Jack. "I didn't understand it."

"I have one too...What is this game about?" Asks Phelphor.

"We do not know yet...But we know we will receive more explanation on the 1 January for the tournament begins." Says Julius. "Can only say it is a fighting game."

"Great...No answers on that." Says Phelphor.

"Anyway...I guess we will meet often." Says Tangath. "This lake seems like a popular spot for creatures and for our partners."

"I hope we won't all meet again and again." Grunts Rothar.

"Especially me..." Whispered Phelphor.

"Come Lucia...You need to go home because you have to meet the...dent...the one for your teeth." Says Ribbian taking her hand. They then walk away.

"I'm scare of the guy." Says Lucia.

"I'll be with you...Even if you don't see me." Says Ribbian kindly. He turns invisible and they were out of their sight.

"We are moving away too." Says Rothar. "I cannot restrain myself to not fight any of you any longer."

"I guess I'll see you later Julius." Says Jack with a smile.

"Yeah." Says Julius. "We have to go too."

The 2 humans and their partner walk away. Muty drinks water. She then gives a sighs and Faash sees it. He doesn't need to drink water anymore and they walk away.

Only Phelphor and Kizumi are still at the lake. Kizumi stops hiding behind Phelphor.

"Guess it's only us now." Says Kizumi.

"True...Wait here...I have to check something." Orders Phelphor.

He jumps in the water and he disappears from the sighs of Kizumi.

She waits for him for a while and the clouds begin to appear. She wonders if it will rain soon or not.

She waits for a minute before Phelphor swims out of the water and he walks at the side of Kizumi and he sits there, grunting in frustration.

"What is it?" Asks Kizumi wondering what's in the mind of Phelphor.

"Nothing." Answers Phelphor.

Kizumi says nothing for a while and Phelphor looks at the lake. He feels the eyes of Kizumi looking at him for a while.

"*Sigh* I was just wondering if there was anything that could tell me how I end up here and if there is a secret dimen- «door» below but...Nothing." Says Phelphor.

Phelphor looks at the lake.

"I have to wait for this...1st January before having my answers." Says Phelphor.

"It's in...More than 2 months..." Says Kizumi.

"Great." Grunts Phelphor. He then gives her a small smile. "...Looks like you aren't afraid of me anymore."

"Because you are no monster." Says Kizumi.

"...True." Says Phelphor. He looks at her. She is still the annoying little girl...But less since she is not afraid of him anymore and stops screaming. But...She cannot help him in a fight and she is too young for it. _The...game master sure knows how to unbalance a fight. _Though Phelphor.

He notices that he starts to...care for her. He shakes his head. _I can only care for the will of the Oligarch...Not a little girl who is not of my tribe. _He then looks at little harder on her.

"Come...We have to return to your home." Orders Phelphor.

Kizumi stands up at the same time than Phelphor and they walk away.

* * *

AC: This is the end of the chapter 13.

In the next one, there will be a battle.

Chapter 14: Danian vs Overworlder. (Carl vs Kevin)

Chapter 15: Friendly fight (Sabrina vs Ilan)

Chapter 16 and 17: Nightmarish Halloween in 2 parts.


	16. Chapter 14: Friendly fight

Here's chapter 14.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 14: Friendly fight**

**11 October: School**

Sabrina was arriving at school during the morning and she enters in her math class. She looks at her left and she sees Leon and she glares at him. She hates the fact that she is in the same class has him and Leon also hates her for the same reason. They don't do anything in class but the tension was present. Leon wanted to beat her up when she stops him sooner to verbally attack Julius who just was oblivious about what was going to happen.

She notices that Leon is more and more focusing and targeting Julius because he feels like Julius is starting to be a treat. She hopes it will be the case and more students will stand up against him. If Julius, one of the weakest boys resists him, then those stronger than him will also stand up against their bullies. They do not look at her has an example because she is naturally a strong girl who never let anyone intimidating her...And she is a girl too. The class was over fast and school was over for today. She starts moving out of the school.

After a while, she stops when she sees that Leon was giving a look in his eyes that shows that he has plan something not good at all. She decides to follow him and kick his face if he really does something. She follows him until she sees Ilan on his wheelchair rolling to his home when Leon stands in front of him.

"Where are you going?" Asks Leon who seems ready to punch Ilan.

"I'm going home duh!" Replies Ilan.

Sabrina walks faster and Leon pushes him off of his wheelchair.

"You can't do anything paraplegic! You sure have no luck in life." Smirks Leon.

Ilan cannot stand up and he has to craw to his wheelchair but it is on the ground and he has problem to lift it up.

"You also dear replies to me! I'm going to beat you up." Shouts Leon.

Sabrina appears behind him and she takes Leon arms. She then twisted in a weird angle and Leon shouts in pain.

"You sure are a loser to just attack someone who can't defend himself. You are keeping going lower and lower." Says Sabrina making him suffer.

"FINE FINE! I'LL LET...HIM GO!" Screams Leon in pain.

Sabrina throws him on the ground and she watches Leon passing his hands over his wrist.

"I'll make you pay one day girl!" Shouts Leon furious. "One day we will beat you up."

"Yeah...Right." Replies Sabrina.

Leon walks away fast while Sabrina looks at him until he is out of sight. She then turns her attention to Ilan.

She takes his wheelchair and she puts it back on its wheels. She then helps Ilan sitting on the wheelchair again. She then notices that he has a special scanner like her. She knows he has a partner has a creature.

"Thanks." Says Ilan.

"You're welcome." Says Sabrina with a smile.

Ilan looks at her and he sighs sadly.

"I can't do anything now." Whines Ilan quietly.

"What do you mean?" Asks Sabrina.

"Since the moment I lose my legs...Anything that is happening in my life is bad. Leon is beating me up, I cannot accomplish my dream of being the best runner of all time...Everything just falls away in front of me." Says Ilan.

"Are you sure about that?" Asks Sabrina.

Ilan doesn't answer anything.

Sabrina decides to cheer him up.

"Can I help you to return to your home?" Asks Sabrina.

"No thanks." Answers Ilan.

"Where do you live?" She asks.

"I live to the left...At Polar Street." Says the boy.

"I live at the same sector. I can push it for a while." Says the girl.

"Alright." Says Ilan giving up.

They then start moving at the direction of their home.

"What is your name?" Asks Sabrina.

"Ilan..." He answers.

"Mine is Sabrina." She says.

"I know. You are like the guardian of our school. Beating up the bullies by yourself." He says.

"So that's my reputation." Says Sabrina with a smile.

"In a nutshell." Says Ilan. "You can do so much compare to me."

"Come on now! I'm sure you can do a lot...I've notice you have a special scanner." Says Sabrina.

Ilan looks at her.

"I also have one...I also have a creatures has a partner...Do you have one too?" Asks Sabrina.

"Yes." Says Ilan.

"Alright...I was wondering if you want us to have a friendly fight." Asks Sabrina.

"..." Ilan says nothing.

"I'm sure you can do well." Says Sabrina encouraging him.

"You know what...I'll accept...It's been a while since he wants to fight and I think he'll be satisfied." Says Ilan neutrally.

Sabrina still has notice the small smile he gave.

"We will we meet up at the lake. I'm sure there will be only us." She says.

* * *

**The lake**

Sabrina was there with her partner invisible for now. She has prepared herself for the duel. She doesn't know anything about Ilan and she decides to not underestimate him. A Chaotic fight is a fight where the mind of a human must be use and the strength and ability of the partner. She waits for a while and she hears the sound of a wheelchair. It is harder to come at the lake that way but there is a road that simplifies the travel.

She turns around and she sees Ilan with Ekuud moving at her direction. Ekuud seems glad to be able to fight, which is visible at his face.

"Finally, I'll be able to use my muscles before it rust." Says Ekuud.

"Yeah." Says Ilan.

They both see Sabrina who is smiling at them. She has a hint of worry in her head but her partner Gnarlus hasn't done anything yet.

"So...She is the one challenging you?" Asks Ekuud.

"Yup...But...Where is your partner?" Asks Ilan.

"He is here...But you haven't seen him." Says Sabrina.

"A mipedian." Says Ekuud glaring at her.

Gnarlus appears in front of him and they both throw a glare at the other.

"It will be much funnier than I first thought." Says Ekuud with a smile. "I'm going to crush you Gnarlus."

"You think you can really crush me?" Asks Gnarlus.

"I do not think I can...I know I can!" Smirks Ekuud.

"Alright...I hope you scanner is ready for this friendly fight." Says Sabrina.

"...Friendly being a big word." Says Ilan looking at the 2 creatures glaring.

...

...

"Even so...It is friendly for both of us." Says Ilan.

The 2 humans take a safe distance and they both draw their scanner.

"Ready for the fight?" Asks Sabrina with a small smile.

"...Ready." Says Ilan.

The 2 creatures are in battle stance and they are ready to fight.

"GO!" They both scream.

The 2 creatures charge at each other's and the crash starts. Ekuud attacks with 2 of his arms and Gnarlus blocks it. He then kicks the chest of Ekuud who is thrown away and he hits the ground. The danian quickly stand up and he blocks the punch of the mipedian.

"**Rust Toxic!**" Shouts Ekuud when Ilan gives the command.

Gnarlus sees it coming and he jumps over the danian and he counters with Iron balls on the back of Ekuud. He then continues with a viperslash but Ekuud dodges it and he charges once again at Gnarlus. He aims the mipedian face with a double punch but Gnarlus blocks it and trap his arms. Ekuud smirks and the mipedian remembers that Ekuud had 4 arms. The 2 others swing and smash his big gut on both side and Gnarlus shouts in pain. The mipedian throws Ekuud in the air and he flies away.

"**Power Pulse!**" Shouts Gnarlus who hits the face of Ekuud before he lands on a solid rock head first.

"Argh! They are sure tough." Says Ekuud.

Ilan was completely focused on the battle and he hasn't listen to the remark of Ekuud. He is watching. Sabrina was also focus and they both haven't say anything for now.

Ilan was searching for a weakness in the tactics of Sabrina and Gnarlus. He knows that Gnarlus is a mipedian who cannot use any elemental attack. So Ekuud has more combos he can use against the mipedian and he knows that the mipedian tribe don't live with lots of water...Even heavy rationalise. He just needs the right moment and Ekuud cooperation. He gives a sigh to Ekuud. He sees it and he throws Gnarlus away and he jumps beside his partner who whispered something to him. Ekuud nods and he returns to the fight.

Sabrina looks at this and she knows they have a plan to fight them. She decides to be careful.

Gnarlus charges once again and he jumps over the danian when he does a Rock wave and lands on the back of the danian and he rides him in a funny way.

"Get off me you Mipedian!" Shouts Ekuud.

"No way Danian." Replies Gnarlus.

He takes the antenna of Ekuud and he pulls them to the left. Ekuud shouts in pain and his instinct makes him move to the left. Gnarlus smirks and he decides to pulls it to the right and Ekuud has the reflexes to move to the right. He the pulls then forward and Ekuud charges against a rock and it explodes by the impact. Gnarlus has jump just before it and he lands near the lake.

Ekuud gets out of the hole and he shakes his head while Ilan sees it is the right moment.

Rock Wave, Pulse: Crossing! Wave of Rock Pulse

"**Wave of Rock Pulse!**" Shouts Ekuud.

He creates a wave of rocks that floats in the air. He then follows up with a pulse attack and the rocks charges at fast speed at Gnarlus who is hit violently and he is thrown in the water. He gets to the surface and he starts debating.

"Just like I guess." Says Ilan. "He cannot swim since there is not a lot water in the desert. He never learns it."

_**Battle result...Victory for Ilan and Ekuud**_

"Ekuud! Help him to get out of the water!" Orders Ilan.

"I heard it." He says about his victory. He uses the vine snare to get the mipedian out of the water.

Gnarlus throws up water he has caught in his lungs and he starts to calm down. Sabrina moves by his side and she smiles when she sees he is alright.

"You were very good." Says Sabrina.

"You just say that to make me feel better." Says Ilan.

"Come on! You've won and they fight will all they have." Says Ekuud.

"I think you can see it now...Even if you cannot use your legs...You head and your brains is still completely intact. There is always something else you can do." Says Sabrina.

"Yeah...Thank you Sabrina...I appreciate it." Says Ilan.

"You fight well." Says Gnarlus to Ekuud who smirks at him.

"Yeah. We won...But one thing Gnarlus." He then gives a blow at the stomach of the mipedian. "Never pull my antennas again!"

Gnarlus puts his hands over his stomach and he looks at him.

"Fine." He says. He then caught and he feels better.

"It was a good match." Says Sabrina with a smile. "How did you come up with this plan?"

"Simple deduction...Gnarlus is a mipedian...The mipedian desert doesn't have lots of water and not cumulate enough for them to swim. So we will win easily if they fall in the water." Says Ilan.

"We should have thought the same...Danian has heavy exoskeleton and they have great chance to sink under water." Says Sabrina. "So...I hope you are ready for the competition. You know...When the creatures will fight."

"...Well..." Ilan smiles lightly. "I think I am. Thanks...You know...After all this...I finally feel a little better since the accident."

"I'm so glad about it." Says Sabrina.

Ekuud observes the situation and he sees that his partner was telling the true. It was also Ilan first fight in this fight but he has great focus and he never drops his guard.

"You sure are very good in focusing." Comments Ekuud.

"Thanks." Says Ilan.

"One day you may even walk again by focusing that way." Says Ekuud.

Sabrina looks at him.

"He doesn't get it hum?" Asks Sabrina.

"You bet." Says Ilan.

"So...Maybe one day we will have a rematch and next time...We will win." Says Sabrina with a smile.

"Sorry but we will be victorious again." Says Ilan.

"We should go...Your parents will be worry about you." Says Ekuud.

"Well...It was a fun time." Says Ilan.

Sabrina shows her hand. Ilan looks at her a little confuse. Ilan then decides to ask her what she was doing.

"What is it?" She cuts his though.

"Well...Why the hand?" Asks Ilan.

"Aren't we friends?" Asks Sabrina.

Ilan thinks for a while, the 2 creatures watch them and they say nothing. Gnarlus knows it's her personal life choice and Ekuud doesn't comment because she actually helps his partner feeling better.

"Yes." Says Ilan.

They shake hands and the duo leaves the lake, leaving Sabrina and Gnarlus alone.

"He's a nice kid." Comments Gnarlus.

"I'm glad he feels better." Says Sabrina.

"True...But...What about you?" Asks Gnarlus.

"Everything is fine. Stop worrying about me." Says Sabrina.

Gnarlus sighs and he shakes his head.

"I know it is good to help people...But you also need to help yourself." Says Gnarlus.

Sabrina turns at the direction of Gnarlus and she starts punching lightly Gnarlus belly where it hurts.

"Ouch...Ouch...Stop it! My belly is not a punching bag." Whines Gnarlus.

"Then stops giving suggestion about all of this." Says Sabrina. She then stops it.

"Sabrina...You have to face it." Says Gnarlus.

Sabrina stops looking at her partner.

"Do not worry...Everything will work out in the end." Says Sabrina. Gnarlus makes her move closer and she puts her head against the gut of Gnarlus. She then closes her eyes. "Everything will work out."

Gnarlus looks at her worried. He pats her back while she stays against him and says nothing.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 14.


	17. Chapter 15: Danian vs Overworlder

AC: Chapter 15 finally here.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 15: Danian vs Overworlder**

Kevin and his sister were watching Khybon and Raimusa having another argue. They both put their hands over their face in embarrassment. The spoon vs knife fight was ridiculous...Now they are competing for having the last piece of steak. They are going a glare competition and they are staring at each other's for a while. The 2 kids cannot call their mother because it isn't a fight. After a while, Khybon blinks with his 3 eyes and Raimusa wins and he takes the last piece of steak and he eats it.

"Dammit!" Shouts Khybon. He then stands up and he walks away.

Celeste watches her partner walking away.

"He's going to release his frustration by working again." She says.

"That was an embarrassing competition." Says Kevin.

"True...Anyway...I'll be going to. My friend invites me to her house. Ciao!" She says walking away.

Kevin watches Raimusa finishing eating his steak and he puts the fork on the plate and he smiles.

"That was delicious...Even tastier when it enrages an Underworlder." Comments Raimusa.

"..." Kevin looks at him and says nothing. Raimusa sees his embarrassing looks.

"What?" He asks.

"Even for me it was a stupid competition...You could just have split it in two." Says Kevin.

"If he was an Overworlder it would have been no problem at all." Says Raimusa. "But this is not the case here."

"Anyway...I'm going outside. I'll be at the park!" Says Kevin.

Raimusa notices something on his wrist.

"What is it?" Asks Raimusa.

"This is a golden bracelet I receive from my grandmother. My sister has a golden necklace. She wasn't there for our birthday so she has given us this." Says Kevin with a smile.

"Why are you smiling if she was late?" Asks Raimusa.

"Because she suffers from Alzheimer. She is starting to lose her memories...But when it comes to me, dad and my sister...She is pretty resilient." Says Kevin.

"She must love you a lot." Says Raimusa.

"True." Says Kevin.

"I'm coming with you." Says Raimusa. "Do not worry. No one will notice me." He adds.

"Alright!" Says Kevin.

Raimusa moves to the chamber and he takes his battlegear. His instinct tells him something will happen today. It is weird for him but it was very quiet for a while. This world was making his instinct less active but he knows something will happen to Kevin. He'll make sure nothing wrong will though.

* * *

**The Park**

Kevin walks at the direction of the swing and he sits on it. Raimusa just watch him playing with it and he stays hidden for a while. He looks around and he is not seeing anything dangerous at all but he is still thinking there is something not right here. He looks around and he wonders if a mipedian is somewhere and is waiting to strike. He sees nothing for a while and he lets himself relax a little. Maybe it was a false alarm...Even so...The day was getting warmer for Raimusa...Even if it is colder for Kevin.

Kevin continues for a while, unaware that he has attracted a thief near him who is watching him and his golden bracelet.

"So...How do you want to obtain the bracelet?" Asks Valanii.

"Simple...You will knock him off and I'll take the bracelet and we run...If he dies...not something to really worry about." Says Carl.

"You're the boss." Says Valanii.

He starts walking closer to Kevin who doesn't see him or hear him behind him since he is focusing on playing.

Raimusa decides to look at his partner in case something happen and he sees Valanii moving closer to Kevin who didn't see anything. He sees that the danian has the intention of hurting or killing his partner. He jumps in the air and he runs at the direction of his partner and he takes Kevin away and he jumps backward.

"Danian! You dear try to hurt my friend!" Shouts Raimusa furious.

"Hum...A Overworlder is standing in my way." Says the danian looking at him furious. "Guess it will be more than just a hit and run."

"What is it?" Asks Kevin confuse for one second until he sees Valanii and a boy by his side. "What do you want from me?"

"You're...Golden bracelet of course. It has some high value and I'm going to obtain it!" Says Carl with a smirk.

"That's a gift from my grandmother! I can't let it to you!" Shouts Kevin protectively of the sentimental value of the object.

"Do not worry Kevin. I will not let them obtain it." Says Raimusa drawing his battlegear.

It is a long katana with a yellow and electric blade that shines with electricity. It is a powerful katana named the Thunder Blade. He points the katana and he stands in position in front of his partner.

"Finally a fight!" Smirks Valanii.

Carl draws his scanner while Kevin did the same. Both of them are witnessing their first fight.

The battle start and Valanii jumps in the air and tries to kick Raimusa but he dodges it to the left.

"**Frost Blight!**" Shouts Raimusa.

He raises his fist and he throws ice against Valanii who is hit a few times on his back and he shouts in pain. He turns around and he traps Raimusa in wines and he is thrown on the ground with a loud bang.

"**Rock Wave!**" They both shout.

The 2 rock waves hit and collide at the middle. Valanii was a little stronger and it throws some rock at Raimusa who blocks it with his katana. He them moves it around him and he hits Valanii at the chest and he grunts in pain.

"No fair! You have your battlegear." Protests Valanii.

"You should have brought yours." Replies Raimusa.

"You will not beat us." Says Carl. "You're golden bracelet is soon ours."

"Never." Replies Kevin.

"**Rust Toxic!**" Shouts Raimusa who hits Valanii who is trap in rust.

Raimusa charges at the danian and he slashes the chest with his blade and electrified him and he flies away from Raimusa and he stands up. His solid exoskeleton protects him from any damage given by his foes.

Raimusa looks at him and he knows he needs to be smarter if he wants to win. Kevin also looks at the fight with a combination of excitement and fear. If Carl hasn't threatened to obtain his golden bracelet, he would have fun and shouts like the kid he is.

"Do you have any plan?" Asks Raimusa.

"Hum? Well...Hit him." Says Kevin.

"...Let's try to trap him." Says Raimusa.

"Then maybe at the hill and make him fall and roll. He will spin around and be disoriented for a while." Says Kevin.

"Simple but good plan." Says Raimusa with a small smile.

He charges at Valanii and he kicks the chest of Raimusa, but his armor protects him from the full impact. He charges at the danian who throws him a flash kick and Raimusa his hit at the forehead and he falls on the ground. Raimusa stands up and he shakes his head and he looks at the danian. He grunts and he waits for him to charge since he is close to the cliff.

Valanii charges at Raimusa who smirks and when he is close, he just makes him lose balance. Valanii falls and he shouts while spinning around fast and Raimusa throws a water attack to make him spin even faster. When he reaches the ground, the danian walks like he is very drunk and he cannot stand on his feet. He then falls on his knee and he pukes everything for a while. Raimusa and Kevin watch this for a while. Carl looks at his partner puking for a minute now. The 3 realises the weakness of Valanii...Motion sickness and a strong one too.

_**Battle result...Victory for Kevin and Raimusa...Technicality cause.**_

"I am not very proud of this victory." Says Raimusa.

"Same here...Nothing epic at all...Just a guy puking his gut out." Says Kevin.

Carl looks at them furious but he doesn't do anything else.

"You have won this time you two. But I'll swear that next time you will not win by technicality." Says Carl.

"Like we wanted to win that way." Replies Kevin.

Carl grunts and he moves closer to his partner who continues puking for a while. The other duo returns home, when the smell of the danian gut was a little too close to their nose.

* * *

**Kevin and Celeste home**

The duo returns home and they hear the sound in the garage. It was clear that Celeste and Khybon were together and trying to build something or repairing the battlegear. The 2 climbs in the chamber and Raimusa flex his muscles.

"Are you alright?" Asks Kevin.

"Of course. It's just a little pain from the fight but nothing more." He tells his partner. He gives a small smile. "I'm glad I was able to stop a robbery."

Kevin walks closer to his partner and they sit on the bed.

"I don't know who he is but he is the same age than my sister...Do you really think he'll strike back one day?" Asks Kevin.

"Sadly...I think he will...But we will never let him beat us." Promises Raimusa.

"This tournament might give something else." Says Kevin a little sadly.

"Do not worry about it my friend." Says Raimusa.

"I think supper is soon ready." Says Kevin.

"True...Just in time because I'm starting to get hungry." Says Raimusa.

"Will you eventually take out your armor?" Asks Kevin when they walk down.

"Maybe one day." Smiles Raimusa.

* * *

**?**

The mockery continues stronger and stronger for her. She is almost completely covered with darkness. She is slowly falling into the darkness and her soul being crushed. The word ugly is turning her crazy.

* * *

**1 month later: 28 October**

**Psychologist room**

Julius was resting on the chair and he is talking with his psychologist and he is taking notes. When the session was over the psychologist ask him to wait for a moment.

"What is it?" Asks Julius looking at him.

"I am very surprise about the recent change about you." Says the psychologist.

"What do you mean by that?" Asks Julius.

"You are talking way more freely to me. During one month, I've seen you changing very fast in your personality. You are more open to talk with a grown man like me. You never give me that much detail about yourself...Is something changes in your life that makes you trust the men more than before?" Asks the psychologist.

Julius looks nervously to the left.

"Well...I met a nice man for a while and we spend some time together." Says Julius very vaguely.

"Did he do like him?" Asks the psychologist.

"No!...Of course not! He didn't **rape** me!" Shouts Julius.

"That is good news. Alright...Maybe you can talk about him next time." Says the psychologist.

"Maybe." Says Julius.

He stands up and he walks at the direction of the roof where he meets his friend Tangath.

"So...Who was it going?" Asks Tangath with a smile.

"It was good. He says that I am making a lot of progress for a while." Says Julius.

"True? Why is that?" Asks Tangath.

"You." Says Julius. "The great time we spend during the training helps us a lot."

"So I am helping you to heal your soul?" Asks Tangath.

"Way much than you believe." Says Julius.

"It is time to go home." Says Tangath.

"I'm ready." Says Julius.

"On my back." Says Tangath.

Julius climbs on the back of Tangath and he hangs against his neck. Julius puts his head against his partner large hairs.

"It smells lavender." Says Julius.

"I wash my hair a little time ago." Says Tangath.

"That's good." Says Julius laughing.

"Let's go." Says Tangath. "Hang on!"

Tangath jumps over the roof to the next building and he runs to the next building before jumping and repeating the procedure while Julius is hanging on the back of Rothar Enjoying the moment, which he couldn't before.

* * *

**Night: Jack home**

In the home, Jack, Rothar are in the child chamber while his father is dead drunk in the living room.

"Training is finally over." Says Rothar on the bed and taking all space. He has put his chestplate away.

"We are ready for any fight...I guess Julius is too." Says Jack on the ground.

"You know...I'm starting to think Julius isn't such a bad kid...Even if he team up with Tangath...I just wonder if one day we will fight them in a duel." Says Rothar.

"Again with that." Says Jack.

"I'll never give up this idea." Says Rothar.

Jack looks at him and he says nothing. He is starting to think it might be good...And shut his partner mouth.

"Time to sleep little guy." Says Rothar gently closing the light.

Jack puts his head on the ground when he thinks about it. He looks at Rothar and he grunts lightly. He decides to reclaim his bed whatever he likes it or not. Jack climbs quietly on the higher part of the bed and he looks at his partner. He jumps on his partner and he starts a mini wrestling fight against Rothar. Rothar is surprise and he argues with him more cheerfully at this.

"Stop this little guy! You can't win against me!" Shouts Rothar.

"This is my bed mister pony tail!" Replies Jack. "Time to give it back!"

"Pony tail! Now I'm a little stupid pony?!" Asks Rothar continuing wrestling.

"Never wonder about it?! That's what it looks like!" Shouts Jack.

They continue to argue for a while until they are too exhausted and the result is shown.

Rothar is still sleeping on the bed and snores a little loudly with a small smile of satisfaction. He was a little less comfortable since he is now more pushed against the wall. Jack is sleeping beside his partner and he has his head against the shoulder of his partner during the night.

Jack father didn't hear anything about the fight and is oblivious about it.

* * *

AC: This is the end of chapter 15.

The 2 next chapters are about Halloween. I hope you will like them because they are long chapter. The first part will be more funny and the second part very dark.


	18. Chapter 16: Nightmarish Halloween Part 1

AC: Chapter 16 is now on.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 16: Nightmarish Halloween Part 1**

**Julius home**

Julius is finishing his final touch for his costume. He looks himself in the mirror and he now looks like a warrior with a short false sword while Tangath ready himself to follow him for Halloween. Tangath is happy to have a least one day he can walk around the town without having to hide somewhere. He sees Julius in his costume and he smiles a little.

"What are you disguised into?" Asks Tangath.

"A swordman." Says Julius not explaining more. "Anyway...Are you ready to walk around this night?"

"Of course...I will discover what this tradition is...Halloween, you talk about it for a while...So...You walk around and you collect candy?" Asks Tangath.

"Yes." Says Julius.

"Can't you just buy it?" Asks Tangath.

"Where's the fun then? Today is the only day you can disguise and walk around without looking crazy." Says Julius.

...

"Point taken." Says Tangath.

They say nothing else and they get out of the house and they walk to collect candy.

* * *

**Jack home**

Jack has finish putting his cop costume and he sees that Rothar is waiting for him. He hasn't shout this time since Jack's mother is there. Rothar jumps outside the house by the window and Jack joins him after he promises his mother to be careful. He walks outside and he sees his partner smirking.

"Looks like it's finally time to show myself without trouble." Says Rothar.

"True...It is the only time of the year you can disguise or...Someone like you can go anywhere without being arrested." Says Jack.

"You've say that I'll be crazy if I get out and say that I'm a human or telling that I'm Rothar...The scary part is that I believe you without any doubts...So...Where do we go first?" He asks as they start walking.

"Maybe we should start to the left." Says Jack.

Rothar looks around and he sees a lot of kids with their parents walking around and collecting candy.

"We do not have anything to celebrate back at the Underworld except a fight in the coliseum...Where I haven't lost against a small underworlder!" Warns Rothar.

"Do not worry about it...I know." Says Jack. "Time to collect candy."

They both start their run.

* * *

**Center part of the city**

Lucia was starting to get candy with Ribbian with her and visible. They walk around and collecting candy. It is more Lucia who takes it and Ribbian is escorting her.

"It is interesting to walk around and be visible." Says Ribbian.

"It is fun for you to walk around and everyone can see you." Says Lucia.

She collects candy while Ribbian waits for her. He didn't see any child behind him who is walking and they talk between themselves.

"Hey...Do you think it's a real tail?" Jokes the first one.

"Of course not...We will squish it and he will not do anything." Says another one kid.

A kid walks behind Ribbian and he jumps on his tail.

"ARGH!" Screams Ribbian in pain. He turns around and he faces the kid. "You little...bad kid...Come here so I can kick your butt." He says furious and walking slowly with a scary face.

The 2 kids are taken by surprise by his reaction and they run away in fear.

"That's how you beat kids." Smiles Ribbian.

Lucia returns next to him and she shows the candy.

"Good job." Says Ribbian with a smile.

They continue to collect candy.

* * *

**On the street of the center part**

Muty was walking with Faash still hidden from everyone sights. Faash is walking in his 4 legs and he cannot hide it very well. Muty and him walk around and they watched the children having fun during the night of Halloween and Faash wonders what this is all about. Of course, Muty will not say anything since she doesn't talk. Faash thinks he can try to find one of the Chaotic player around who can explain it...Even if he has to deal with the creatures partner.

"Muty...Should we find other players so I can know about this Halloween tradition?" Asks Faash.

Muty nods positively and they start to walk around searching for help. Faash and Muty has started to have a silent understanding after a month. When Faash needs something he asks a question that only needs to be answered by a yes or a no. They also communicate a lot with body language and Faash has learn to watch her when and understand each other's. They walk for a while and they try to find a player but they cannot find them for now. They continue walking for a while. Faash looks at her and he smiles a little and they continue.

* * *

**West part of the city: At the direction of the center part**

Kizumi was walking at the street with Phelphor who is still wondering who she even convinces him to be there with her. He walks with her and they reach a house.

"Hey! Did you see that ugly costume?!" Shouts a teenager at Phelphor.

Phelphor looks at the teenagers and he wonders if they are talking about him. Kizumi walks at the direction of the house.

"Hey! Ugly monster. We are talking to you!" Shouts another one of them pointing him. They then laugh at him.

Phelphor walks closer and he stretches his muscles.

"Dare to repeat it one more time?" Asks Phelphor.

"You are a F*** ugly monster." Says the teenager. "You have the worse costume ever."

"I see." Phelphor then cracks his neck a few times. "You want to fight." He is angry but he doesn't show his emotion. It is a cold fury emotion and they fail to see it.

"Yeah...Like someone like you can beat me." Says the teenager.

Phelphor looks at Kizumi who is still busy.

"I have some time...I'll finish it quick." Says Phelphor.

"Yeah...Like you c- Hum! Hey! Wait! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams the teenager throws to a tree 2 house away by Phelphor.

"So...Anything else you want to say?" Asks Phelphor. "It is useless to fight you if you can't resist a little throw." He then pushes another teenager. "Want to insult me now?"

They all run away by fear.

"HEY! YOU!" Shouts a voice.

Phelphor turns around and he sees a policeman.

"Who are you?" Asks Phelphor.

"Detective John...And I've see what you have done! Now you're coming with me to the police station man! It is forbidden to fight!" Says John.

Phelphor backs away and he walks near Kizumi.

"Kizumi...We have to run away." He says taking her and running faster than John.

"HEY! STOP!" Screams John running after them but he already losses them.

"Dammit...I'm starting to wonder if this...is still for my age." Says John exhausted. "That one is very...In good shape. I'll get him next time."

Elsewhere, Phelphor jumps on the roof and wait for the cops to go. Kizumi looks at him surprise.

"What did you do?" Asks Kizumi who is in the arms of Phelphor.

"Just fight someone calling me ugly 3 times." Answers Phelphor.

"Phelphor...You can't do that." Says Kizumi.

Phelphor says nothing and when he sees that John is not there anymore, he jumps down and he puts Kizumi on the ground.

"You're kind needs to be more respectful...I have enough patience to give them a chance to apologies before I scare them and not killing them." Says Phelphor. "We should continue collecting candy for now."

They both continue for a while.

* * *

**Center part of the town**

A small hint of blood falls on the ground. A girl has her face opens and she seems about to scream in pure terror...But she will never do...She is dead when the blood polls grows large at the middle of the street. The only reason she has been killed is because she is beautiful or not ugly. The dark being that kills her continue walking and search around then center part of the town.

* * *

**East part of the town, close to the center part**

Julius and Tangath continue walking around and collecting candy. Tangath attracts attention by his appearance and also by his size. He is an impressive creature and not someone who can be overlooked easily. They continue while ignoring the admiration and curiosity look from everyone while collecting candy. After a while, they meet the duo which both partner didn't want to see.

"If it isn't mister underworlder and his friend Jack." Says Tangath Toborn.

"Looks like you are here too." Replies Rothar.

They both glare once again and shoot lighting from their eyes.

"Calm down everyone." Says Jack. "We are just here to collect candy."

"Anyway...It is good to see you halfway...Maybe we can do the rest of the trick or treat together my friend." Says Julius.

"Good idea." Says Jack.

The 2 creatures want to protest but they say nothing when they see the 2 humans walking together. They have to tolerate each other's for a while and they follow the 2 kids collecting candy.

The 2 enjoy their moment together, they haven't talk a lot with each other's except at school since they were training for any fight that might come. They both see that their relationship with their partner has increase indeed. Rothar is nicer with Jack and even listen to his partner. As for Tangath and Julius, it is a bigger trust between each other's. Tangath also accept to tolerate the underworlder without any major fight between them.

"So...which of us has the more candy for now?" Asks Jack.

"Hum...It looks like it is me." Smiles Julius.

"Well...Not for long." Says Jack running at a house.

"Wait up!" Shouts Julius after him.

They run at the house while the 2 creatures observe them. They give a glare at the other but it doesn't move more than that. They then focus on their partner when a sudden cold pass on their back.

"Did you feel that?" Asks Tangath.

"Yeah...It is just like last time...Do you think the one who disappears...Is another one?" Asks Rothar.

"Monica...I feel like it is the case...But if the cold chill is now...Then the nightmare is now in this town." Says Tangath.

"We have to find it before it is too late." Says Rothar.

"We have to warn our partners about it...But we need some proof about it." Says Tangath.

Their partner returns to them when a dead woman body falls of the sky and explodes at contact on the ground and the 4 are covered with blood and the inside of the woman.

"...What the f***?!" Shouts Julius.

People now start to panic and run home with their children.

"It's happening." Says Rothar.

"Happening?" Asks Julius until it hits him. "Then Monica is another victim!"

"She is now a monster that must be bring down." Says Rothar.

"...Let's go." Says Jack.

"Right." Says Julius.

The 4 runs at the direction the body come from but they didn't know they are spotted by a detective, John who was searching for Phelphor. He runs after them.

"What are you getting into Julius?" He asks running after them.

He has too, it is his job. The 4 are the direct witness of this scene...He arrives just after and he wonders why the Minotaur and the human-lion haven't reach that much at the horror scene.

* * *

**Center part of the town**

Faash and Muty are still searching for someone to talk when Faash slides on a banana peel and he fall, jaw first on the ground. Muty sees this and she giggles while Faash stands up and try to maintain the rest of his dignity.

"Yeah! Yeah! Laugh at me you little girl." Says Faash who is happy to see Muty giggles instead of just being silent and serious.

They continue walking until they meet Kizumi and Phelphor who are continuing collecting candy when Phelphor sees them.

"Are you there for those...candy too?" Asks Phelphor.

"Not really...We are not disguise like you." Says Faash. "I was searching for one of you."

"What do you want?" Asks Kizumi.

"I was wondering if any of you know anything about this...Halloween event...I am just curious?" Asks Faash.

Phelphor explains to him what he knows about it. It is a moment where kids travels in the town and tries to collect the most candy they can.

Kizumi presents some to Muty who gives her a sigh that she doesn't want some. Kizumi nods and she walks behind Phelphor when Faash has moved a little too close for her.

"That's all we needed to know...Anyway...I guess it is time to-" But Faash was but by a sudden scream.

"Let's go." Says Phelphor who wonders what is going on.

Kizumi follows him and the 2 others did the same.

* * *

**Center part of the town**

Lucia and Ribbian continues collecting candy for a while when Ribbian sees some red blood on the ground but nobody or trace of anyone. He looks around worried for anything bad that might happen. He raises his guard and he watches around. He sees nothing for a while until he hears footsteps. He thinks it is someone who enjoys Halloween but he hears the voice.

"ShE Is CUTe! ThEN DiE!" Shouts a scary and also unfocused voice.

Ribbian turns around and he sees a dark being. He didn't think and he runs at Lucia who sees it and tremble in fear. He runs as fast as he can and when he dark hammer arm is about to his Lucia, Ribbian takes her with him and they evade the attack. Lucia screams strongly in fear while Ribbian runs away from the dark beast.

He puts her where she is safe and he turns around to face it. The best has the form of a normal female human. She is ugly by description but in an inhuman way. It isn't a normal ugliness. She doesn't have a face but it is covered with horns where the eyes should be and elsewhere on her face. Her left hand has the form of a hammer and her right hand is pure claws. She has a mouth at the place of her boobs. She has 2 legs with knife at the knee.

Ribbian jumps to the left when it attacks with the hammer again and he faces it.

"Hurry and use your scanner!" Shouts Ribbian.

Lucia is trembling in fear and she doesn't react.

"Lucia! Now isn't the time to URGH!" Screams in pain Ribbian when he is smashed at the chest.

He flies in the air and he hits his back against a wall and he falls on his knee.

"Lucia!" Shouts Ribbian.

He jumps backward and evades the claws and he kicks her away. She charges fast and punched his chest and he flies in the air. She jumps and slashes at his left shoulder with her knee and Ribbian shouts in pain. He whips her with his tail and he falls near her.

"Lucia...You have to do something...I need your help." Says Ribbian.

Lucia doesn't react and she just trembles in fear.

Ribbian looks at her and he jumps away.

Rocks suddenly appear and hit the back of the female monster.

"That is enough!" Shouts Faash with his fist raise. Muty is behind him and a little afraid but she is ready to fight.

Phelphor was also there with Kizumi behind him and he grunts.

"What is that?!" Says Kizumi afraid very slowly and with all effort she has.

"Don't know. It is something made of darkness...but we have to stop it." Says Phelphor. "Take your scanner Kizumi."

One of the greatest fear of Kizumi is darkness...This monster is an incarnation and she is now paralyze by the fear. Faash jumps in the fight while Ribbian is breathing and moving close to Lucia. Only Faash and Muty are fighting it.

"Kizumi...Kizumi...Do something...KIZUMI!" Screams Phelphor furious about her.

Kizumi seems not to hear him at all. Phelphor drops to her level and shakes her.

"KIZUMI! IT IS NOT THE TIME TO ACT THAT WAY! YOU ARE USELESS RIGHT NOW! I NEED YOUR HELP! AARRGGHH!" Screams Phelphor furious. He pushes her away and she falls on the ground.

Faash flies in the air after being throws by the monster and he falls in a house.

Phelphor charges at the beast while grunting at Kizumi not helping him and he gives a punch at the face of the beast. The beast counters with a hammer at the chest of Phelphor who is thrown away from her. He lands near Kizumi.

"WHY ARE-" Phelphor stops screaming at her when he sees her face. She hasn't move and she is only trembling of fear. "Darkness...Is your worse fear?" Asks Phelphor after recognising the terror in her eyes. He also remembers she was talking before he says the word darkness. He is now feeling guilty about it. He had also forgotten that she is very young.

He turns around and he is about to fight the monster who knifes his chest near a vital organ and throws him far away.

Phelphor puts his hand over his injured chest and he sees that the beast is looking at Kizumi. The beast takes Kizumi in her claws.

"CuTE MuSt DiE!" Shouts the beast. She throws Kizumi strongly against a wall.

Phelphor knows she will die.

"KIZUMI!" Screams Phelphor. He runs at the direction of where Kizumi is flying and he jumps at Kizumi. He traps her in his arms and he flies with her against the wall and Kizumi against the M'arrillian stomach. "Urgh! *Keuf Keuf*" Phelphor feels like he is about to puke and feels weak. "...Why...Why did I help you?" Asks Phelphor weakly to himself.

Kizumi gets out of her paralyse fear and she looks at Phelphor. She hears the monster coming closer and she hugs Phelphor in fear.

"Why?" Asks Phelphor again not understanding anything at all.

He sees the monster. He moves his arms around Kizumi and covers her from any harm coming from the beast and he is hits at the head by the hammer arm once. Phelphor eyes become unfocused but he grips Kizumi more strongly.

"This...is...th..e...e...n...d." Says Phelphor weakly.

The beast raises his hammer and prepares to finish Phelphor.

* * *

AC: End of the first part. Second part is the rest of the fight and a part of the after fight.


	19. Chapter 17: Nightmarish Halloween Part 2

AC: Conclusion of the fight and the first part of the afterwards.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 17: Nightmarish Halloween Part 2**

"Why?" Asks Phelphor again not understanding anything at all.

He sees the monster. He moves his arms around Kizumi and covers her from any harm coming from the beast and he is hits at the head by the hammer arm once. Phelphor eyes become unfocused but he grips Kizumi more strongly.

"This...is...th..e...e...n...d." Says Phelphor weakly.

The beast raises his hammer and prepares to finish Phelphor. The hammer drops at the direction of Phelphor but a strong wind pushes the monster away from him. Phelphor looks at the left and he sees Ribbian with his hands open.

"That was a wind slash you monster." Says Ribbian. He runs at the direction of the monster. "Now!" Shouts Ribbian to his partner.

Lucia checks on her scanner and she presses the attack. Even if she is young, she is a good Chaotic player and knows most of the attack on the list.

"**Power Pulse!**" Shouts Ribbian against the monster that is thrown away.

Faash jumps out of the building and he attacks with a Rock Wave and hurts the monster that flies away and lands on the ground.

"I'm back!" Shouts Faash.

Phelphor takes the chance to take Kizumi and walks away from the fight in which he cannot fight anymore.

"Hey...Are you alright?" Asks Phelphor to Kizumi.

"...Yeah." Says Kizumi who is alright.

Phelphor closes his eyes and he sighs. He then gives her a small smile.

"Good...Sorry about shouting...Didn't know you were afraid...That much afraid I mean." Says Phelphor. "We'll talk about it later."

Phelphor let her go and he tries to stand up but his legs can barely support himself. He then loses strength and falls on his butt.

"Dammit...I can't fight." Says Phelphor who may have a brain trauma.

Kizumi stands by his side and they watch the fight continuing. Faash receives a blow on his chest and his exoskeleton cracks by the pressure and is thrown against a wall. Faash shouts in pain and when the monster is about to attack him again, Ribbian appears behind him and throws a tornado tackles and makes him fly away. Faash stands up and Muty walks by his side and she checks if he is alright.

"I'm good...It takes more than that to beat a danian." Says Faash to calm her down.

He charges once again and he punches the monster when it stands up and it falls on the ground again. Muty looks at him and she sees the monster jumping over the creatures at her direction. It drops the hammer but Muty moves to the left and dodge it while Faash tackles the monster like a football player. The monster girl turns around and smashed the front left legs and breaks the exoskeleton and the bone, leaving him unbalance before he is thrown away with one foot broken.

Only Ribbian can fight it now and the blood lost is starting to affect his reflexes. He is bitten by the monster at the shoulder and he shouts in pain. He is then thrown away when lots of Iron balls appear and hit the monster.

Tangath and Rothar jumps in the fight and Julius and Jack appear exhausted by the long run to rescue them. They see the monster and see the 3 creatures greatly injured.

"Looks like we are a little late." Says Tangath.

"That...is...true...Must...stop...Monica." Says Jack exhausted.

"Time...to...attack..." Says Julius exhausted and also disgust about what they are about to do.

Behind them, the detective John watches this and he takes out his phone but he then sees Rothar making rock elevate in the air. It was something impossible to do and he takes a picture of it and he'll have an important talk about all this with Julius.

"Let's do this together." Says Jack.

"Yeah." Shouts Julius. "Let's finish it fast!"

"**Giga Orb!**" Shouts Rothar and Tangath.

They throw a giant orb of fire and it hits the monster violently and it flies away.

"We have to stop this right now!" Shouts Rothar.

Vine Snare, Torrent of Flame...Crossing

"**Torrent of Snare!**" Shouts Both Tangath and Rothar.

A long vine Snare of fire appears in the ground and it attaches and burned the monster for a few seconds.

The monster is attached and it tries to escape while the fire and fight with all it can. The vine passes over his head and the sound of the face burning can be hear while it shouts in pain before falling on it knee and falls on the ground and stops moving.

The darkness is slowly creating a poll on the ground and it slowly disappears. Everyone present is surprise and they see the girl slowly being revealed. She has still the burned on her body and she is already dead. Tears fall from her dead eyes. Ribbian and Phelphor hide this from the sigh of their partner and they calm them of their fear.

"We have to call the police." Says Jack getting out his cellphone.

The creatures bring their partner away so they will not see what is going on. Julius and Jack nods when they walk away without fully understanding what was going on.

"Alright...It is time to go home." Says Jack sadly.

"We...We have to be more careful now and...Try to prevent this." Says Julius.

"That will be very hard to do." Says Tangath.

"Anyway...Let's go home and hope nothing else will happen." Says Rothar.

They walk away like the others. John watches this and he takes out his cellphone and he calls him.

Julius and Tangath walks away when his cellphone rings and he answers it.

"Hello?" Asks Julius not expecting this.

"-This is John...I need to talk to you at the park with your lion friend.-" Says John.

"What?!" Shouts Julius.

"-You have lots of explanation to give me young boy.-" Says John before hanging out.

"Who is it?" Asks Tangath worried.

"It the detective John...He wants to see both of us." Says Julius.

"Our night isn't over then." Comments Tangath.

"No." Says Julius.

* * *

**Lucia home**

Ribbian and Lucia enter in the chamber and Lucia runs to the kitchen to bring him bandages. Ribbian takes them and he starts treating himself.

"Thank you Lucia." Says Ribbian.

"Are you going to be alright?" Asks Lucia worried.

"Urgh...Do not worry for me." Says Ribbian when he puts alcohol on his injuries. "I'll be fine soon...So...Are you ok...Did that monster hurt you?"

"No...You save me like a true hero." Says Lucia.

"Haha...Thank you for this compliment." Smiles Ribbian.

"Ribbian...Do you need anything?" She asks.

"No...I think I'll just rest for a while and recovers from the injuries...It was a very hard fight but I'm glad I was able to protect you and...That you help me in this fight even if you don't like it." Says Ribbian when he finishes bandaging his body.

"Hum...Ribbian...What happen to the monster? He has disappeared but you hide my face at the last moment." Asks Lucia.

The mipedian puts his hand behind his head and he is a little nervous about it.

"Well...I am not sure about it...All I can say is that it will not appear again to attack you...I'll assure you about it." He says. "Anyway...You need to rest for now."

"Alright...Ribbian...I don't like this... But...I will not let you be hurt." Says Lucia.

Ribbian smiles and he puts his hand over her hair and he ruined her haircut.

"Anyway...You really need to sleep...I'll make sure nothing scares you like always." Says Ribbian with smile.

Lucia hugs the belly of Ribbian who whines in pain lightly but he likes the reason behind the hug and they go to sleep.

* * *

**In an abandon house**

Faash walks very slowly and he shouts in pain each times his broken foot touches the ground. He walks very slowly with Muty by his side and she is giving him moral support about the situation. When they reach the shelter, Faash let's himself fall on the ground and he sighs when he doesn't need to walk.

"Are you alright Muty?" Asks Faash when she sits beside him.

Muty nods positively and Faash sights relief about it. She points his broken foot and Faash looks at her.

"Oh...My foot...Do not worry...The injure will close up eventually. I'll be perfectly fine." Says Faash.

Muty smiles at him and Faash starts to relax.

"What the hell was that?" Asks Faash.

Muty doesn't understand what he means.

"I mean this monster thing...It was...Well...I do not know what it is but I do not want to find the answer yet." Says Faash.

Muty stands up and she takes some food and brings it to Faash who is hungry.

"Thanks." Says Faash.

Muty yawn and she puts her head against the side of Faash who smiles a little. She slowly falls asleep and Faash thinks about what happen.

_It was...That thing was a human...But...What this is all about? Why a human would turn into a monster and then returns to the human form when they die...And...Why Tangath and Rothar do knows about it...Did they fight one before? Does that mean it's only started?_

Faash puts his hands around Muty when a something scares him.

_Will it happen to Muty too? If so...Can I do anything to help her or...Will...I...I...I...end up being the one to kill her?_

Muty sleeps lightly against him and he decides to make sure it will not happen to her. He then starts sleeping with her against him.

* * *

**Kizumi home**

Phelphor walks in front of the house with Kizumi helping him walking around. The head of Phelphor makes him walk like he is drunk and his balance is completely destroy. Kizumi opens the door since he cannot pass by the window and she tries helping him walking quietly inside when Kizumi gasps surprise when she sees her sister turning around and she sees Phelphor.

Kizumi big sister is similar to her. She has black long hair that is attach on her back. She has less pale skin than her sister and she is tall compare to Kizumi. She is the same size than Phelphor. She has brown eyes looking at Phelphor like a monster coming out of a movie. She is wearing black leather suit with black pants that is passing on her skin and shows her body clearly.

"What...The hell is a bleeding disguise guy doing in our house little sis?!" She shouts surprise.

"Big sis...Well..." Kizumi was hesitant and her big sister takes out the first aid kit.

"So...You are the...big sister...of Kizumi." Says Phelphor.

"Yeah. I am Yuzu." She says.

"Yuzu...Thanks." Says Phelphor when she prepares to give him first aid.

"First...Take off your mask." Says Yuzu.

...

...

"What are you waiting for?" Asks Yuzu. "Anyway Sis...Why do you bring a stranger here?"

"He's not a stranger...He saves me." Says Kizumi.

"Alright...What about the mask?" Asks Yuzu.

"...Here's a funny story...This is not a mask." He says with a small smile.

"Yeah...Nice try." Says Yuzu. "Those are just stupid stories tell by everyone. Now...If you don't take it off...I'll take that ugly mask out of your head."

Phelphor tries to explain again that is true but she didn't believe him. She takes his ears and tries to pull out the «mask».

"Ouch! Ouch! ARGH! STOP! DAMMIT STOP!" Screams Phelphor in pain.

After this, Yuzu stops pulling the ears of Phelphor who whines in pain.

"By the Cothica...I have a big headache. Now my ears are hurting me and you say that I am ugly!" Shouts Phelphor.

"WHAT- IS- GOING- ON?!" Screams Yuzu furious about the entire situation and the fact that a real monster is the house.

Kizumi and Phelphor explain everything that happens to Yuzu and she listens to everything. She is not happy about what she learns.

"Kizumi! How could you do something this dangerous?!" She asks. "Entering into an unknown game and teaming with a..."

"M'arrillian." Says Phelphor.

"M'arrillian to fight against other person?!" Asks Yuzu.

"I don't want to fight anyone." Says Kizumi.

"...*Sigh* You put my sister into some serious trouble." Says Yuzu to the M'arrillian.

"I didn't even want to come in this world...And I don't even know how I got here." Says Phelphor.

"Dammit...If the parents know this they will kick you out." Says Yuzu.

"Can he stay here?" Asks Kizumi.

Yuzu looks at Phelphor.

"That is totally stupid to let him stay here and cause us trouble..." Kizumi looks at her sister sad. "On the other hand...I'm sure he was here for a while and you haven't cause any trouble...Also...I'm not a girl who'll let someone outside and end up being killed and especially when he is that injured." She says.

Kizumi smiles and she hugs her sister.

"You're the best!" She says.

"Yeah." She then looks into Phelphor eyes and adds quietly enough so Kizumi doesn't hear it. "Don't make me regret it! I have a shotgun and I'm not afraid to use it if you're hurting my sister!"

Phelphor doesn't know what a shotgun is but he knows it is a battlegear and he shouldn't mess with her. He is not very worried since he has absolutely no intention of hurting his partner. Yuzu then starts treating the injuries of the head and she puts the bandages.

"Alright...This is all I can do for now...You are lucky our parents aren't there because they would have sold you for money." Says Yuzu.

"I'll try and not be spotted." Says Phelphor.

"Good...I think both of you need to rest." She finishes.

They both climb in Kizumi chamber and she closes the door while Phelphor sits on the ground. Kizumi nightlight and she climbs on her bed but she is afraid of the darkness even with the nightlight. She climbs looks at Phelphor who already guesses what she wants.

"No way I'm going to sleep with you...It can be misinterpreted and some M'arrillian has been pushed by this kind of situation you'll pull me in if I accept." Says Phelphor refusing to sleep with her.

She continues looking at Phelphor and uses her cuteness at him.

"...That will not work. I am immune against such tactics...But...Listen to me Kizumi...I'll make an exception and I'll sleep with you...Only this night only to prove to you that no monster of darkness will attack you." Says Phelphor.

He stands up while Kizumi gives him some place. Phelphor sits on the bed and his back and head hits the wall behind the bed. He doesn't feel comfortable and Kizumi offers him her pillow, which he gladly puts it behind his head and he lets himself slide down a little. He also puts another pillow he has found between his legs for 2 reasons. It's just in case Kizumi hits there during her sleep or she sleep on there and creates awkward situation.

Kizumi moves closer and she puts her head against the stomach of Phelphor who looks at her

She is fall asleep fast. She smiles, safe and reassured that nothing will hurt her. Phelphor puts his arms over her to show that nothing will hurt her.

_Now...I officially care for her a lot. Sorry Oligarch but I have to modify my personality there...And being how I am right now is not that bad._ He adds with a smirk. _ We will have our talk another time._

* * *

AC: Phelphor is now officially warming up to Kizumi just like Faash and Muty.

This is the end of chapter 17.

Chapter 18: Explanation.

Chapter 19: Challenge thrown

Chapter 20: ? vs ? part 1

Chapter 21: ? vs ? part 2

Chapter 22: The victory duo is...

Chapter 23: Christmas time.

Chapter 24: January 1st: The tournament begins

This is the rest of the episode for the first Arc.

I won't give the 2 fighting to not spoil the surprise.


	20. Chapter 18: Explanation

AC: The chapter 18 is finally ready...One sentence was stopping me at half of the chapter.

* * *

**Chaotic: His war game.**

**Opening theme: Stand up**

YEAH, STAND UP BOYS  
hora mae wo muite  
kimi wo tsutsumu ERU ga michibiku  
asu e ikou  
YEAH, STAND GIRLS  
RIARU wo koeta saki  
atsui kumo ni oowareta hikari tsukamu yo  
ima made no hibi jyairarenai  
FURU SUPIIDO de  
takai kabe mo  
uchi nuite ikou  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
donna koto demo muchuu ni natte  
tsuki susumeba kiri hirakerunda  
sagashi motometa kotae ga  
donna tooku demo  
STAND UP FOR YOUR DREAM  
tatoe omoiga  
yowase misetemo  
chikaku deki koeru kimi no koega  
chikara to yuuki wo kureru  
doko mademo hashi ite yukeru yo ne

**Translation**

Yeah, stand up boys!

Come on, face forward

Step towards the tomorrow whose call enveloping you is your guide

Yeah, stand up girls!

At the end of what's more than real

We'll grab a light that's been covered by thick clouds

How we spent our days before isn't good enough

At full speed

We can blast through

Even the highest walls

Stand up for your dream!

Be enthusiastic at what you do,

No matter what it is

Push your way through to make an opening

No matter how far

The answer you're seeking is

Stand up for your dream!

Even if my feelings

Show weakness

Your voice that I hear close by

Gives me courage and strength

I can go the distance

* * *

**Chapter 18: Explanation**

**The park**

Tangath and Julius walk at the park and they both look to the left where Adrian dies. There is nothing of his presence there except the white line of the position of his dead body when his life ends, partially erase by time. It will never disappear from Julius mind when the faithful moment happens. Julius breathes deeply when Tangath taps his back and he gives him reassuring smiles. He then continues walking and he sees detective John waiting for them on a bench. He sees them and he invites them to sit in front of him on another bench. They both do as he asks and they sit in front of him and they wait for him to talk.

"Good...You are finally here. Julius...Can you tell me who is this man next to you?" Asks John looking deeply at Julius.

Tangath wonders why he didn't ask him.

"He's Tangath, John...He is a friend of my mother." Says Julius.

"Alright...But Julius...He is not one of your mother friend right?" Asks John.

"Sorry to intervene but I am one of his friend. I was with Julius when he collects candy for Halloween." Says Tangath.

"Alright...But there is something that is not working and I think you've notice it mister Tangath." Says John.

"What is the problem?" Asks Julius.

"First...During the round for collecting candy, you pass your friend Jack who was with someone «disguise» has a strange minotaur." Says John. The 2 others don't like the way he says disguise like he knows something more.

"You then witness a dead body falling in front of you and the blood splashes. You didn't panic that much...I mean the 2 adults with you and Jack. You then run at the direction of the crime like you already knew who the guilty one was and try to stop it."

Tangath and Julius gulps and they know he already knows everything. But they decide to stay quiet in case he didn't see anything and want them to betray themselves.

"When you reach the scene, a dark monster attack and the 2 adults with you use some super power to beat the monster...Who was to my surprise but not you...The girl who disappear Monica after she was mocked very deeply and intensely about her appearance!" Shouts John. "What is going on Julius?! Who is this Tangath? This lion-man...Why does he look like the card of a Chaotic game who use the same power than the show my son love?!" Shouts John. "Now it isn't the time to lie to me Julius! What is going on and from the looks of it...You also know how Adrian really die so tell me the true please!"

"Alright...Let me confirm to you that I am a creature coming from Perim. I am the Tangath Toborn from the show without having a link with it. I do not know how we got here." Says Tangath looking at John.

"One last question you will have to answer Julius...How can you stay by his side and trust him? He is first, a male like man you had a very bad experience with...Second, a monster from another dimension since I know what he told me is true and why do you have this scanner? Tell me the true Julius...I only want to help you but this is complicating everything." Says John more calmly.

"Alright...It all started when I receive the scanner and that I've meet him during the night..."

Then they both explain everything from the start of their adventure while John listens very carefully.

* * *

**Jack home**

Jack returns home and when he reaches his chamber. He opens the window and Rothar enters in it like always. Rothar looks at the candy he brought and he and Jack share one.

"It was not the type of night I was anticipating...And...I also feel bad about her...Like the other one...They are just victim of this darkness thing." Says Rothar. "But we manage to save life again."

"Yeah...I've notice that they have both major problems in their life." Says Jack.

"Both being bullied or humiliating...They must keep it in their heart for a long time." Says Rothar.

"Agreed." Says Jack.

They have both a lollipop. They put it in their mouth and they let their saliva melting the sugar in their mouth.

"Rothar...I'll be a bastard if I don't say it but you are someone, just like Julius and most girl and woman, I can really count on." Says Jack.

"Yeah...We have a bad start but it's all good now." Says Rothar. "Remember when I shout at you...Good time but not something I am that proud now."

"Not that good for me." Replies Jack.

"True." Says Rothar with a smirk.

"Anyway...Mom will probably be here soon and I think we should-" But Jack was interrupted when he speaks of the devil.

The door opens and Maki enters in the chamber.

"Sorry I couldn't be here for Halloween and-" She stops talking when she sees Rothar.

"..." Jack says nothing.

"..." Rothar says nothing.

"..." Maki says nothing.

After a second of silence, Maki looks at Rothar furious.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" She screams.

"I am an Underworlder named Rothar." He says.

"Alright Rothar...I don't know how you enter here...But take that stupid costume out so I can see your face!" Shouts Maki.

"...That's not a costume." Says Rothar.

"Take it off or I'll beat you down!" Shouts Maki.

"Fuh...Did you see me?" Asks Rothar.

Jack gives him signs to shut up or he is doomed but Rothar didn't see it or didn't care.

"See those muscles...What makes you think you can beat me?" Asks Rothar.

"It's going to hurt you Rothar." Says Jack.

"What can a human do?" Says Rothar with a smile. "She cannot hurt- ***CRACK!***"

...

...

"AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH!" Screams Rothar while falling on the ground head first. "AAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHH! RIGHT THERE! ARGH! AAAHHH! I CAN FORGET ABOUT HAVING KIDS!"

"Look who's kneeling now?" Asks Maki. She then takes the horns and she pulls.

"If it wasn't hurting there so much...I'll punch you!" Whines Rothar in pain.

"Mom stop! HE'S TELLING THE TRUE!" Screams Jack.

"..." Maki looks at Rothar who tries to stand up. She kicks Rothar face and he rolls on the ground in pain. "Fine...Explain to me now before I finish beating him up." Orders Jack mother while Rothar craw behind Jack.

"Alright...But don't his Rothar another time...He absolutely doesn't deserve this...The first one yes to be honest." Says Jack.

"What?!" Shouts Rothar.

"You were calling for a nutcracker kick." Says Jack.

Rothar doesn't reply to this reply.

"It all started a while ago...I am not the only one...Julius also live this event...Except his mother finds his partner sooner...Anyway..." Jack starts explaining everything.

* * *

**The park**

Julius and Tangath finish explaining everything and John looks at them for a while. He says nothing and he only sighs.

"That's...I can't believe it to be the true." Says John. "That monster was a human...And the first one...Adrian. So...He killed a few persons because he was corrupted by the darkness."

"That's the only thing I can guess." Says Tangath.

"Me too." Says Julius.

"I've notice something too about both of them...Now that you tell me they were turn into dark monsters...They both live something really bad when you think about it...I know that they were both traumatise by mockery and abuse they have live." Says John. "Anyway...Back to the topic...You're mother know about this and she didn't tell me!"

"No...It is a secret...Who would believe that a lion-man is existing here...And there are a few others too?" Asks Julius.

"Not me...Julius...I can understand why you have keep it a secret...But I cannot understand how you can stand near him. I know what happen to you and this...Is the most unbelievable thing I've ever seen." Says John.

"I do not understand." Says Julius who thinks it is normal.

Tangath looks at Julius and he remembers that he was afraid of him at the beginning. He says nothing and he looks at John.

"John...I hope you will keep this a secret...I do not want to cause trouble here or increase it by my mere existence." Says Tangath.

"You are asking something big to me...A card game and a TV show turning real...I'm talking to one of them and the worse...I'm not under anything that can cause hallucination." Says John. "And the last thing..."

"About the game?" Asks Julius.

"Yes! What is the game you enter into? You put your life on the line here!" Shouts John. "You cannot believe the element that says you can't die in the game!"

"I know." Says Julius.

"I promise your mother and God that I'll protect you from anything that can harm you and especially him!" Shouts John. "Now you are entering in a game where you have to fight, get hurt and hurting people! Fighting is against the law...And you are teaming with creatures with super powers that can destroy the town if they want and can! Do you realise the consequence of everything?"

"Yeah...I know all of this is bad...But I can't back down." Says Julius.

"Can't...Or won't?" Asks John.

"Both...I like Tangath...He's my friend and I trust him." Says Julius.

"And I promise his mother, like you, to protect him from anything that can harm him in my Overworld honor." Says Tangath.

"...Julius...I know I can't change your idea...You never change it once you made your mind...But I want you to be careful and to talk to be about anything. I can do something against those who turn into monsters. I'm a detective and it is my job to protect this town and your family." Says John.

"Alright...I'll be honest with you." Says Julius.

"When the tournament begins...I want to have a chat with the creator of this game." Says John. "It is time for you to go home."

Julius nods and he walks to his home. Tangath looks at John before walking away.

"Tangath." Says John.

"What is it John?" Asks Toborn.

"If you do anything hurtful to Julius...I will not hesitate to hunt you down and destroy you." Says John.

"Do not worry about it." Says Tangath looking at John. "One day...I want to know what happen to Julius."

"Maybe one day...If I trust you enough." Says John.

Tangath walks away and John returns to the police station.

"Dammit...I'm not sure I can do anything about this situation." Says John. "We are in paranormal things now.

* * *

**Jack house**

Maki looks at her son and Rothar and she just says nothing for a while. Her face turns redder and Jack looks at the ground while Rothar knows she is very angry.

"WHY DID YOU DO SUCH IRRESPONSIBLE THING DURING A MONTH! YOU LIE TO YOUR MOTHER!" Screams Maki at her son furious but that was all deserve to him. She then looks at Rothar. "AND YOU! *Intake deeply* You...You mock my son...Stole his bed...Make him sleep on the ground...Put a dangerous weapon near him where he could have been injured or killed." She walks closer and Rothar back away. He just learns the mother fury of human...Way worse than an average Underworlder. Courage cannot protect him from the fury of a mother...No matter how courageous or reckless you are. "Put him into danger! Fight him and make him fight! Try to make him an idiot f***** bastard like you who has violent tendencies!"

Rothar reaches the wall and Maki was close to him. Rothar puts his hands over his nuts and pray the Cothica to be merciful. She takes the hair of Rothar and pulls it closer. She then takes his right ear and twisted it and Rothar shouts in pain.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH! OUCH!" Screams Rothar. It was so painful that tears fall from his eyes.

"You will tell my son that you are sorry!" She shouts at Rothar. "YOU NEVER SAY IT ONCE!"

"Urgh! Fine...If you let my ear go I'll say it." Says Rothar. She twisted the ear more. "ARGH!"

"I'll think of it when you say it!" Shouts Maki. "Not before!"

"Jack! I'm...I'm sorry for what I have done to you!" Shouts Rothar.

"It's alright mom! Stop!" Shouts Jack who can finally talk.

"..." Maki releases the ear of Rothar who sits on the ground and he watches them. "If you do anything...It's over for you."

"I won't." Wimp Rothar.

"Good. Jack...We haven't finish the talk." Says Maki.

She walks away and Rothar sits on the ground.

"She is...So...Scary." Says Rothar afraid.

"You can see why you do not intimidate me that efficiently." Says Jack.

"I can see...that." Says Rothar.

Jack sits next to Rothar.

"You have the physically worse...She will reprimand me tomorrow...I suggest you stay out of the house tomorrow." Says Jack.

"Will do...Little one." Says Rothar.

They both climb on the back and Rothar gives some space to Jack. Rothar shakes in fear when he wonders if Maki will beat him for that. Jack puts his head on his shoulder.

"Try to sleep well...The ordeal is finished for you...Me...It's only started." Says Jack.

"..." Rothar isn't sure about it.

* * *

AC: End of chapter 18.


End file.
